Creepers, confusion, and Ect
by Tomas Lutwig
Summary: Seeing a horrifying Image on his screen Jason is flung into their world. But now he has problems no one has ever faced before.
1. Insomniac

(Author's Notations)

Alright this is my first story that I've written.

Sorry if it's boring and stupid, but gimmie a break I'm a newbie.

Leave Reviews and whatnot. Thanks!

Tomas Lutwig

* * *

><p>Jason was a sixteen year old who lived in on of the hottest places in the country Arizona. There was loads of time were he could go out and play some sports but well he didn't like them much, except fencing to which he attended a club at school. "The Historical Fencing club" met on Tuesdays and Fridays but beyond that he didn't do much that didn't have something to do with the computer. Yea he was a computer geek like most kids his age, but he had no friends funnily enough, just a lot of acquaintances.<p>

* * *

><p>I lay in bed hit with a sudden case of insomnia which seems to be occurring way too much lately, I sit up and look over at my computer,<p>

"Probbably should do something other than lie here."

I thought pressing the button to turn on my computer after getting some clothes on, a light shirt, pair of pants and socks.

"Wow it's pretty chilly tonight, odd thought the weather man said it would stay in the eighties tonight"

I said pulling on my jaket that I wore pretty much everywere. After I put my socks and shoes on I walked back over to my computer and saw what looked like a galaxy of stars on the screen.

"what in the world? I don't remeber it doing this"

almost pushing the button too restart it, but for some reason it was like an invisible wall in front of the button.

'Okay what the heck is going on here?'

I thought to myself, just then the screen started to flash like a strobe light

"ah what am I being haunted or something? "

I said just as what felt like a wall vanished my hand jerked over and pressed the button on accident, followed by the normal response of the computer going on stanby.

"Okay? what's with this thing?"

I shook the computer a little

"Well it seems to be working again, I hope"

as I pressed a few random keys on the computer the screen started to restart, but instead of the login screen I got what looked like a maniacal smile with the text

underneath:

WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME

That's when I blacked out

* * *

><p>"What is this thing anyway Nurse Redheart?" a young voice sounded out.<p>

"I... don't really know myself, you said you found it by the Everfree forest right?" it sounded like a young lady maybe in her late twenties

"Yea it was just lying there, I couldn't leave it, I poked it for a wile but it didn't do anyting" the younger one said

"Well I've never seen anything like this before, I can't even tell if there's something wrong!" the older 'nurse' said

"uhhhg" I sat up rubbing my head, feeling a bit of cloth over my eyes, thinking not to panic seeing as it would get me nowhere, except maybe the insane asylum "what happend? were am I?" I questioned the voices.

"Um you're in the Ponyvill hospital, this little filly named Eos got you here after she found you by the Everfree ." said the older voice "and I'm Nurse Redheart"

"Well if you don't mind me asking why're my eyes coverd, and why am I in the Hospital for blacking out? wait did you call her a filly? fillies are baby horses!" I said trying to keep my voice calm, for some reason I just had the shakes, luckily they didn't seem to notice.

"Well" Nurse Redheart said " We are Ponies here, and Eos here is an alicorn."

At this I busted up laughing, "Wow Ma'm I just woke up in a hospital, very disoriented and you're feeding me this? no offence Miss Redheart but that sounds like bull." I said over in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Well I can't say that I blame you" said a smaller voice, my guess being Eos. I could hear others outside but too muffled, guessing probably the door was shut.

"So, Miss Redheart why are my eyes covered when all that happened was I blacked out?" I questioned, wondering why I blacked out ' I'd probably say shock, that face on the computer kinda freaked me out along with the message' said the usual voice in my head ' that might have been it, but can you be silent for a moment the nice nurse lady is saying something.

Jason has a small case of multiple personality disorder but it's very minor he just ends up talking to himself a lot.

"Well um-" Nurse Readheart said

"My name is Jason ma'm" I intervened

"Alright, Jason, the reason you're wearing a blindfold is so you don't freak out when you see we're ponies, I mean you're obviously not from our world! We just didn't want to have to hurt you if you did."The nurse explained " The only reason you're not strapped to the bed is because there was another crazy pony giving up problems."

"Pshh" I said " No problems from me ma'm hahaha, I'm just a normal human no problems here." I said starting to untie the rag on my face.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to be taking that off Nurse Redheart?" Eos said skeptically

"I told ya I'll be fine even if you two do turn out to be ponies hahaha-" I stopped as the blindfold fell to the floor and a gawked at the two PONIES standing in front of me. "oh I guess this at least busts me out of that boring schedule I had at home." I dead panned.


	2. Eos

Author's notations

Thanks, The Japanese Wonder, I am fairly new to this, spelling and grammar were never really my strong points, and most of the stuff I wrote was mainly just random ideas for stories pieced together.

Yesterday

It was a Thursday afternoon in Ponyvill, the sun was shining brightly overhead. A little white alicorn filly was walking down the rode home from school.

"Eos!" she heard a brick colored earth pony with a salt and pepper mane done up into a small bun and tail just hanging off her hindquarters calling out to her .It was Ms. Taylor. Ms. Taylor had been her guardian for a wile now, she was nice enough, but Eos didn't really care for her that much since she had been moved from foster home to foster home, it had just become normal for her.

"Eos! Were have you been? I've been worried sick!" the filly heard her say.

"I was just walking home from school Ms. Taylor, it's fine I just took the long way home around the town" She said rolling her eyes a bit.

Ms. Taylor had lived alone for a wile before she had decided to try to help out the foster homes. She lived a mile or so out of town because she liked the quiet life. Eos knew though she only really decided to take her in was because she was tired of being alone. Ms Taylor hadn't been able to find a stallion, and being already in her late fifties, she had given up trying and just taken in a foster filly.

"Eos, I told you honey it's better to just walk through the town. That way you might make some friends. Come on now, dinner's ready, it's your favorite steamed carrots with some strawberry cake for desert." The old mare said.

"I'm not very hungry today Ms. Taylor, do you mind if I just head up to bed?" She said in a sad voice. She had been harassed by the other fillies and colts ever since getting moved here, she was an orphan since her parents had died in a cart accident when she was only a few weeks old, she couldn't remember them well but she had dreams about them every once in a wile.

"Are you feeling alright Eos?" the old mare said feeling her forehead." You don't seem to have a fever, but yea you can lie down for a wile I'll heat up your dinner when you feel well enough to eat."

"Thank you Ms. Taylor." she said walking up the stairs to her room.

After she had threw her pack down on the floor in her room she walked over to her bed, and started to sob quietly, " I wish I could've lived with my parents instead of this, I don't have any friends here." then an idea popped into her head, " Maybe I should run away! But were would I go? Canterlot wouldn't want me, they made that obvious last time when they sent me here, Fillydelphia? No too far away." As she went over this idea in her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"No! stop!" Eos awoke with a start, 'oh thank Celestia it was just a dream!' she thought and looked at her clock, it was eleven O'clock at night. "Wonderful time to wake up she said sarcastically " as she looked out her window at the sky, the moon was shining brightly in the night, lighting up the town. She stared out at the stars, "Oh! A shooting star!" she said to herself, not really believing it, but wishing anyway. 'Please help my life to get more interesting, and if it's not too much trouble let me make some friends.' she wished. It gave her a little hope, and with that hope she nodded off.


	3. Annoying Assaults

_Author's notations_

_Sorry for taking so long to make the recent one, it's taking a wile for me to get some inspiration, but with or without it, I'll keep trying for you guys that actually read this._

* * *

><p>Nurse Redheart looked at me," Aren't you scared? At all?" she questioned.<p>

I looked at her blankly," Not really, if you wanted to do something bad you would've done it wile I was out, and well, you're just ponies what's the worst you could do? Shoot lasers out of you eyes?" I chucked to myself," Laser shooting ponies, now That would be funny"

The nurse looked at me," well yea but-"

"Well we can use magic!" Eos butted in " Can YOU do that?" she said looking at me arrogantly.

I looked over at her and said " No I can't but my species is known for causing Horrid chaos and destruction. Heck look at my home world it's horrible." I smiled rather creepily at her, " And also you need to be more polite, you interrupted the nice Ms. Redheart" I said oddly sounding a lot like my father.

"Thank you Jason." the nurse said, wile Eos gave me a dirty look, " I checked you up to the best of my abilities when you were out, and well I found nothing wrong." she said picking up a clipboard "I just need to take your blood and you'll be free to leave."

At the thought of leaving the hospital a smile flashed across my face, "Alright! Never liked hospitals much kinda creepy to me, and what's this about taking blood? How much?" I said. I have this weird thing were I regain lost blood really quickly, and well also high blood volume, so whenever I lose about a pint or more I start to feel really good!

Eos looked at me kind of afraid but not wanting to show it, " What's with that face? Do you like needles or something? They give me the creeps" she said with a small shiver thinking about it.

I chuckled as Nurse Redheart left the room. " well I don't like them per'se like I hate the feeling, but when I lose blood I feel better, like…" finding it hard to explain, " a balloon!"

"A balloon?" she gave me that look.

"Yea" I explained with a smile " like how the pressure is let out of a balloon, kinda like that"

"Ah, I get what you mean." she said, opening the window, "well I might as well head back to my foster parent's house." sighing and getting ready to takeoff.

"Wait you're an orphan?" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Yea, my parents died in a cart accident a long time ago, I've been moved around ever since." she said with a blank look that I sort of expected, but was still shocked by, then she chuckled " I sometimes have dreams about 'em… Wait why am I telling you?" she looked sort of disgusted.

I chuckled " I listen well" I said shrugging. " Heh, I always wanted to adopt a little girl," I said not noticing a small tear coming out of the side of my eye " My world was horrible, I didn't have a family like yourself, no friends really." I said scratching my face " Thanks for getting me here by the way, if someone found me in the world I'm from, they wouldn't of stopped to see if I was ok, true nothing was wrong, but thanks anyway." tears freefalling now, noticing I wiped them away and looked at her.

She was tearing up too a little but wore an angry face, " good thing you're here then! Nopony would just leave someone like that here!" she said walking up to me and hugging my leg " don't worry I'll be your friend".

I picked her up and hugged her back "Thanks".

That's when Nurse Redheart walked in and saw us. "Aw, good to see you two getting along" she said smiling. Immediately after saying this Eos pushed me away and flew out the window with a "Bye".

"Hmm she's rather shy, and jumpy, I'll haveta remember that" I said smiling at the nurse who was pulling a small cart with loads of equipment on it.

"I'll just be taking about 2 quarts out of you so you should be fine" she said getting ready

I looked at her in horror " Whoa wait a second! Humans only have about 5 quarts! You can't take out 2 quarts! Sure a few pints but no, not quart, less you want me to die of blood loss since I Doubt that you Ponies have the same blood type." I said

She looked at me oddly, "Really?" She said putting a bag back on the cart, " Well good thing I brought a few Filly bags." bringing out a few smaller bags

* * *

><p>"Come back whenever you need too!" the nurse called out from the open door of the hospital.<p>

"No worries! You'll see me sooner or later" I said, laughing I saw her worried look. I'm really klutzy you see, so I thought I would see some medical attention sooner or later.

Seeing that the sun was still up and that it was still fairly early, I started to walk into the main part of town getting weird looks all around. Used to them I just kept walking until I heard wing beats. Thinking it was Eos I turned around with a smile, until I saw a cyan and rainbow Pegasus flying at me. I sighed and when it got close sidestepped and chuckled when she flew right past, noticing it was coming around for another pass I took off running.

"Crap" I panted after a wile of running. Even thought I had a head start she had caught up and made a few more passes, and getting more and more tired of dodging them. "I need a strategy, I can't keep this up much longer." I said to myself.

_then do something_… my mind said back

"Oh shut up will you?" I snipped back

_Fine I won't help you, Mr. grumpy pants._ it retorted

Noticing that I wouldn't be able to dodge it this time, I braced myself. "this is gunna hurt like He-"I was interrupted by a hoof in the chest.

It was like being hit by a car at 50 mph, but I stood it up, grabbing it and pinning it to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled in it's face finally pissed.

"FOR YOU TO GET OUT! THIS IS OUR TOWN NOT SOME MONSTER'S!" It screamed back, my guessing female by the tone of voice, but not caring at that point.

"Oh you want me out do you" I said with a pure evil grin forming on my face.

"Yea!" she yelled at me.

I laughed maniacally, grabbing her hoof and pulling her up. " well sorry can't do that yet gotta figure out were I am first" I said coldly but with a smile. " and if you quit attacking me, I can figure out were I am and then LEAVE." I finally said right in her face.

She did an impression of a growl, but in her eyes I could see she was terrified. " Fine, come with me I'll take you to Twilight, maybe she can get you out faster." she said turning around and walking off into the west somewhere.

"Fine by me." I said coldly and started to follow. Then mumbled an insult under my breath.

"What was that you?" She said stopping and glaring at me. There were already loads of ponies watching getting their fill of gossip and whatnot.

Looking strait into her eyes, "I called you a 'Cunt' Ma'm" I said loud enough for her and her bad hearing to hear it as I saw it, but quiet enough that barely anyone heard it except her and me.

She took off, got to my level, and looked me in the eye. "You'd better be happy that I need to quit putting people in the hospital, or you'd be heading back." she said

I sighed and gave up, letting the anger seep out of me. Rubbing my temples I said " lets just head to Twilight's house if that's what you called her." As expected a headache came quickly.

She landed proudly and with a smug look on her face she said " Sure, ugly." Brushing it off and started to follow her wile she headed, wherever.

_She may be right about you being ugly but you coulda' took her out, we both know how strong you are_ the voice said laughing.

"Just shut the fuck up would you?" I said to myself

"What's wrong with you? Starting to talk to yourself now" the Pegasus said looking over her shoulder. "Just shut up so we can get you to Twilight so she can send you out Packing!"

I sighed and thought to just shut my mouth before something bad happened.


	4. Send me an angel

_**Author's notation**_

_**To all the people adding my story to their favorites; Thanks, it's really helped to keep my self confidence up! Read and enjoy! Don't forget to PM me and Review!**_

As the cyan pegasus walked closer to a weird, tree-house? The sign in front said 'Public library'. I thought to myself "Is it really a good idea to follow this rainbow pegasus after she attacked me?" Just then I stopped in place and said " Hey Pegasus lady" to get her attention.

She retorted with "I have a name ugly monkey, and it's Rainbow Dash," she said with a proud look on her face.

I waved my hand like I was swatting a fly away from my face, " regardless, I changed my mind." I said turning around "See ya Rainbow Dash." and smiled coldly at her.

She looked shocked but happy at the same time, " Then just get out of the town monkey, nopony wants you here." she said just as cold.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed at her statement like a cruel joke, " Why should I care? You can just stay away if in you don't like me." I said walking away. She yelled somethingat me but I didn't hear her.

I looked up and noticed that some of the pegasi were moving the clouds around, " hmm this is interesting." I thought " maybe they have some sort of ambient magic that lets them control the weather". I started to laugh again getting weird looks from ponies who were still out. " Heh, that'd be really dumb, ah well, looks like they're forming a storm cloud so I might as well get in some shelter." I said . I like the rain more than most people or apparently ponies, but I knew if I stayed out during it I'd get sick, like I had before.

"Hey Jason!" I heard Eos call at me. I turned around to see her flying to me and a smile formed on my face.

" What's up Eos?" I asked when she got close enough.

"You don't have a place to stay right?" She questioned excitedly. I replied with a shake of my head, to which her eyes seemed to glimmer even more, " Ms. Taylor said you can come stay with us for a wile!" she said hopping.

"Well that's convenient" I said looking up as a few drops of rain started to fall.

_Too convenient _the voice said, and for once I agreed, but ignored it since it was already starting to rain. "Alright which way Eos" I said picking her up and covering her from the rain with my jacket.

She pointed past a weird house that looked like a ginger bread house, " That way!" she said gleefully, happy to be resting a little.

As I took off I heard Rainbow Dash yelling at me again, "Hey! What are you doing with that filly!" I turned around to see an angry Pegasus staring holes into me.

"I'm taking her back to her house so she doesn't get sick, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." I said turning around and jogging over in the direction of were Eos pointed, but stopped as she landed in front of me.

"A likely story, but I don't care what you say, put her down, now." She said forcefully.

I sighed in annoyance, " Hey! I invited him over so he wouldn't get sick sot bug off." Eos almost screamed at her. But I put her down and draped my jacket over her, " It's fine Eos, give Ms. Taylor my thanks," I said guessing that was her foster parent's name, " I'll have to refuse the offer this time though, I'll be fine though don't worry," I looked up at Rainbow Dash, "Am I allowed to make sure she gets home alright?" I asked calmly. To which she rolled her eyes and said " Fine but I'm coming too, to make sure you don't try to eat her or something."

At this I laughed to myself, " Ponies aren't part of my diet so no worries there, but be my guest."

Eos sighed, and started walking home as I followed, and Dash followed me. She looked behind and whispered, " What's her problem? And why are you being so kind when she's just being mean?".

I chuckled and said, " we had a bad run in a little bit ago." Then I scratched my chin that had a small beard forming on it, "Have you ever heard of the 'Golden Rule'?" I asked.

She looked at me funny and shook her head.

"Well the golden rule states that we should treat others how we wish to be treated, true Rainbow Dash is being rather mean, but it's not without purpose, I wasn't very nice a little bit ago when we first met," I said, leaving out the part of her attacking me, " I'm just being as kind as I can so that she might catch on that I'm not so bad and treat me a little better maybe." to this I heard I snicker behind me, but I ignored it, " it's better to make enemies into people that don't mind you as much and at least kind of trust you."

"Like acquaintances?" she asked, and I nodded " I have a lot of those," she said looking down, " But no friends."

I chuckled, looking at her with a fake hurt look on my face " what am I chopped liver?" I said in a hurt tone of voice. We both got a good laugh out of that.

"There it is!" Eos exclaimed, breaking into a fast trot, making me run after her. By now it was pouring good, but I didn't mind, I like the rain,. I turned around and saw Dash looking up into the sky with a grin on her face, I chuckled to myself, "guess she's a rain pony" I thought to myself, she looked down at me and I turned away.

I walked up to the house which was unlocked, " ponies they're pretty trusting huh? Well except Dash." I thought, opening the door for Eos. After our goodbyes, and me getting my jacket back which I put back on, she went inside and I shut the door.

"Good enough for you?" I said to Dash who was hovering above the ground.

She grunted " Yea good enough, but I'm still watching you bub." she said looking at me with one eye.

I chuckled," Yea no worries , I'll be good" I said with a fake bow as she flew off. I sighed as the clouds started to clear up, " Too bad I was just starting to get used to it." I said as I walked away from the house.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by now so I started to look for somewhere to sleep. Finding nothing else I just lied down on a park bench I found, " well this is gonna be a long night" I said as a chilly breeze blew over me my soaked clothes were freezing by now. The only thing keeping me from getting hypothermia, was the jacket that wasn't soaked all the way through.<p>

"Oh my! Darling you can't be thinking of sleeping there, you'll get sick!" I heard a very posh voice behind me.

I sat up looking over seeing a unicorn with a velvet colored mane that looked as if it had been brushed a thousand times. "Ah, my apologies m'lady, but I have no where to sleep and nothing to pay the tavern keepers with, so I'm stuck here," I said getting up and giving her a short bow.

"Oh my! What happened to your clothes? They're soaked! You'll get hypothermia!" she said gasping, " And you have nowhere to say? Come with me darling! You can sleep at my house tonight." I started to protest but she silenced them, " I won't accept no for an answer! You're coming with me!" she said and her horn started to glow with a silver light surrounding it.

Seeing this light form around my body I thought "crap what she going to do now? Carry me there?"

_Probably moron, _I heard the voice say, _maybe you can get some nice pony tonight. _I heard it chuckle.

"You're disgusting!" I thought as I started to be lifted in the air. I started " Now ma'm you don't need to do this, I can go on my own if you're that adamant about it." The light around me disappeared and I proceeded to fall on my head, "Alright follow me darling I heard her say".

* * *

><p>It was about four in the morning when I woke up, I remembered last night and how this generous pony who's name I found out was Rarity. I got up off of the couch I slept on, "she's done so much for me, this pony doesn't even know what race I am and she did this willingly. Wow…" I said to myself quietly.<p>

After I got dressed in the clothes she had washed for me, I folded the covers I used and put it on the couch. On top of it I wrote a little note for her 'Thank you for everything you've done for me' it read. I sighed and walked out of her front door making sure not to wake the sleeping angel inside, or at least that's how I thought of her.

" Must of been a gift from God onto this land" I said to myself.

_Yea she was nice, I wonder what she wanted in return…_ the voice said.

" That's a good point, but if she needs me she'll find me, somehow." I said back and walked away from the boutique.


	5. KO Winner, Twilight Sparkle!

**Author's Notations**

**Enjoy, Review, and PM me with Ideas for the story, I might add a few of your ponies to the story! So send some if you want, but no rush. Oh and My little pony doesn't belong to me, it's Hasbro's.**

* * *

><p>As I walked away from the Boutique I started to talk to myself like I usually do when I'm alone.<p>

"So what should we do today? Maybe go talk to Eos?" I said

_The little alicorn filly? Hmm could be interesting but no. _The voice said.

"alright" I said trying to think of something, " how bout we try to make a few friends?"

_Friends? Pshh overrated, why not destroy the town? I have no doubt that there's a prison around here we could make an accomplice ship with one of the more chaotic residents set them free and the normal, Destroy, cause Hate and Terror as well… _the voice said.

"alright Travis we seriously need to talk about this weird ass obsession you have with that kind of stuff, our therapist would be disappointed in you!" I said, being completely serous, but still hearing the laughter from him, I sighed and my stomach growled.

_Okay first we get food then we de- _it said but stopped mid sentence.

" I agree we need food, but what's with the cryptic stop in your sentence?" I asked a little worried to find out. Looking around I noticed a purple unicorn, with a dark blue mane and tail that had two streaks going through both, one being pink and the other a darker purple. It was staring at me as if I was an alien, which I sort of was, I waved and said the usual "Hello" taking a few steps closer, but she started to back up a little bit with a terror filled face.

She got down into what looked like a fighting stance and her horn started glowing " Get back! I don't know what you are, or where you're from, but I will hurt you if you don't stop!"

I stopped, "What I was just trying to be friendly, Jeeze!" I said starting to turn around but I felt the wird feeling like when Rarity picked me up with her magic. I looked down and saw a light violet glow around me.

_We're Boned now dumbass. _the voice in my head said.

"Aw shut the H-" I was cut off by the floor slamming me in the face. The world was very fuzzy when I looked around, but again the floor slammed me in the face, this went on for a wile, until she got tired and my nose was bleeding.

"Are you ready to surrender?" I heard her pant behind me.

I looked at her or at least tried my eyes were kinda freaked out going off in random directions " Dah buah nurbbin frlke." I spurted out before finally blacking out.

* * *

><p>I felt some cold water splash on my face and after a brief minute for my mind to catch up, I noticed I was surrounded by ponies. Recognizing one as Rainbow and another as Rarity, I tried to get up but had my legs and arms tied around my back. Seeing again the pony who assaulted me, "Well that was a very uncouth 'Hello' Pony lady." I said looking angrily at her.<p>

_Alright, numbnuts you're going to get them more pissed and I'm Going to laugh when they hand you your ass again. _The voice said , to which I retorted a muttered "shut up".

"Oh so you're finally awake" the purple one said, " so are you going to tell us why you have such a pure evil aura? And what you are?"

I looked over at Rarity, completely ignoring the purple one, " Nice to see you again ma'm, sorry I was a bother last night." I said, to which she got an odd look from the whole group.

"I saw the poor darling on a park bench, so I took care of him last night" she said.

"Well that's all fine an' dandy Rarity, but you don't know what it is either." an orange one with a cowboy hat, a blonde mane and tale, both of which were tied off close to the end said in a thick southern drawl.

" And it's nice to see you again Dash, how've you been doing?" I looked over at Rainbow Dash and said.

"You can Shut up you little Ugly monkey." she said giving me a dirty look.

"Alright enough." the purple one said. " We just want answers and we, or at the very least I, want them Now." she continued, " Now are you going to answer my questions, or must I persuade you more?"

I sighed, " And to think I thought you ponies were nice… yea I'll answer you're questions." I said. Just then I got an Idea I looked at her slyly and said " If you untie me, and let me talk like civilized peo- er ponies."

She looked over at the orange one and she nodded at her, using her magic she untied the ropes. I stood up stretching, "Alright shoot" I said.

"What are you?" she asked seeming a bit uncomfortable with me untied.

I looked down at her and said " that depends on your actions, friend or enemy. But either way I'll treat you the same." I said smiling " the race I belong to Is homo sapiens, or Human." Before she could ask her next question I said as well " and I'm from a planet called Earth, or Terra. However you wish to refer it as."

"alright then…" She said " Who are you" she said looking at me quizzically. Having only told Nurse Redheart and Eos, I was a bit hesitant to answer, thinking they may use this knowledge against me.

_Either tell them your name or don't stupid, We're hungry and I want to Eat something. _the voice said in my head quietly.

"yea well I'm hungry too so you can just be quiet." I said getting weird looks from the ponies. "what? Oh yea, I'm Jason. The one I'm talking to has some stupid name he made up, something like the 'the lord of Chaos and all of destruction' or something stupid like that, so I call him Travis." I said getting a few scared looks. " no worries he's only in my head" I poked my head to indicate.

"well you say you're hungry? What does your species eat?" the purple one said.

"Hahaha Usually that depends on what we feel like eating weather it be, chicken, or beef, of cores we eat greens, but my favorite was always the meat" I said sitting back down on the floor. Most of them looked like I had slapped them in the face, except a canary yellow one with a pink mane and tail that was hiding behind the orange one. " What? What did I do?" I asked, "Ohhh right you're horses, so you only eat greens, as for the Evil aura, I have no Idea what you're talking about."

About then a Small purple dragon with green spines going down it's back walked in, "hey Twilight, Pinkie Pie is here to see you about some-" I heard it cut off there seeing the group around me. "Hey what's going on?" he asked getting closer.

I stuck my arm above their heads and waved " they're just questioning me because they want to know what I am."

"oh I see" He said. "Well either way Pinkie Pie is here Twilight."

The purple one turned around and said " I heard you Spike let her in".

I chuckled and said " So that's your name, and nice baby dragon by the way." I smiled at her as she turned back around.

Just then, I blinked and there was a pink blob on top of me, "I assume you're Pinkie Pie?" I said

The pink one gasped loudly " How did you know that was my name!" she shouted in my face. I blinked again and she was gone lifting my arm and looking at it " and what are you?" Then she gasped even louder than before, "I don't know you that means I need to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyvill' party!" she said and disappeared again.

"alright! First Party ever!" and I looked at 'Twilight' confused "what's a party?".

She looked at me shocked and said " have you never been to a party?" I shook my head and she said " well then, maybe I can let you go to it, but right after I need to see the princess in Canterlot so she can know you're here."

I shrugged " either way is the same to me, it's just a party, I've heard they're supposed to be fun because all of your friends come, but the only friend I've ever had was Eos a little alicorn filly from here." I said.

She looked at me in pity almost, "your life must really suck Jason."

I chuckled and said "Yea, but It's slowly getting better."


	6. Meeting the princesses and Separation

**Author's Notations:**

**I got nothing mates. Read and enjoy, it's not the best on here but I hope some like it, because even I'm anticipating what comes next.**

_Yea right, they're only going to get worse dumbass. _The voice said

"Yea well even if you're right then, I don't care, doesn't mean I have to let it affect me, and how I treat others." I said optimistically, walking out of Twilight's library house.

I had met AppleJack and Fluttershy, Twilight's other two friends, and since Pinkie Pie wasn't anywhere to be seen, I just shrugged and walked on. Still a bit hungry looking for something to eat, I just started to roam the town.

_Well this is going well, how long do you think till you get hungry enough to eat some of the grass? _then he chuckled _Or maybe a pony? Cook 'em right they might just taste like chicken._

As sad as it was I started to laugh at his stupid remark. "Nahh they'd probably taste more like beef." I said "and to eat grass?" I looked down, "hmm doesn't look too bad, but I doubt that the grass is any different than it did back home when the bullies knocked me into it face first." I thought.

That's when I noticed I had walked a good ways away from the town, and I shrugged "same difference to me it's not like we won't find anything to eat, right Travis?" I said in a monotone. But heard no answer.

"Who's Travis?" I heard an older female voice behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with an alicorn. She had a pure white coat, and a rainbow tail and mane that seemed to flow in the wind, even thought there wasn't any wind.

"Oh hello Ma'm, how may I help you on this fine day?" I said with a slight bow.

She chuckled a bit and said, "First you can answer my question, if it's alright, then possibly introduce yourself."

"Well 'Travis' as I call him is basically like my imaginary friend, but he's caused by a slight mental disorder I have, or in other words I'm just mentally insane, but just a little." I said laughing a bit, "And I'm Jason, Miss?".

"Just call me Celestia" she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Celestia" I said sticking my hand out for a 'hoof shake'. When she just looked at my hand funny I just let it fall to my side. "So how're you doing this fine day?" I asked motioning towards the sky.

"I'm Doing very well Jason, how are you?" Celestia asked.

"I'm alright, just had a few run ins with a few scared ponies who can use magic," I said. She looked at me quizzically, and so I answered by telling the alicorn my story. When I got to the part about meeting Eos, she looked a bit shocked but didn't ask any questions. " and after getting out of the library away from Twilight and her friends I just started looking for some food wile talking to Travis, and that's when I met you." I said with a smile.

"Princess, you received a letter from your student Twilight sparkle," A rather large stallion, with golden armor and a blank look flew over and said. "Thank you Swiftblade," Celestia said taking the note from him with magic.

"Well I suppose you're a bit busy now so I'll leave you to it Miss Celestia." I said getting a dirty look from the guard. As I walked away apparently she had finished reading the letter because I was floating over her head now.

_Aw man I wish I could've seen the look on your face when that happened. _Travis said quietly

"Shut up Travis" both me and Celestia said at the same time. Shocked I looked at her, but instead of the kind and caring look she had been giving me before, she was looking my like something that needed to be thrown away and possibly burned. "I didn't notice it until now but you have that Horribly evil aura around you that I came here in search of." She said giving me an even dirtier look. "I've read your mind and concluded that your 'Travis' is actually an evil spirit that I banished a hundred years ago from this dimension." She said.

I just stared at her blankly and said "wait, what?" and I was out.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahahaa <em>I heard Travis laughing _And to think you thought were going to have a good day! _he said. As he continued to blabber on, I got a look at my surroundings, it seemed I was in a dungeon strapped up onto the wall by metal cuffs that tingled pleasantly.

"Shut the hell up already Travis." I said trying not to panic. "alright the last thing I remember was Celestia floating me above her head and saying something about an evil aura. You got anything Travis?"

_Ohhh nooo, nothing at all even though I'm an evil spirit that has to live in the body of a sixteen year old MORON! _He sighed and just stayed silent.

"great so now I'm being punished for something I didn't even do?" I asked to, well anyone who was listening.

"No, I'm punishing 'Travis' as he is called now, you're just very unlucky." Celestia said walking over in front of my cell.

"Oh hello Ms. Celestia, and I already knew I was unlucky." I said chuckling, "Just look at my life from my other world, this probably was the best thing that ever happened to me!" I said, wile a small tear rolled down the side of my face thinking of the memories.

"Jason," she said in pity " you're a very unfortunate soul, So I will give you one of two choices, die quickly and quietly after I extract 'Travis' from you and kill him, or I could turn you into a pony, and you live out your days in freedom."

I looked at her saddened by the mere thought of losing the only friend I had since childhood. " Is there a choice were Travis doesn't die and I get turned into a pony?" I said hopefully, "He's never been able to do any damage to others before, he's just a small voice in my head, and well he's my only friend I can talk to whenever I need to…" I looked hopefully, and felt more tears falling down my face. She looked almost heartbroken, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, the chances of him taking over you or splitting off and causing more chaos is too high."

"I see" I said.

_Hey stupid, you found out I'm evil and even call you horrible names, but you still call me friend?_ I heard him say. I chuckled "well yea. Am I not your friend?" I asked him. _I never thought of you as a friend. Maybe a Comrade but never a friend, _he said.

"What is your decision?" Celestia looked at me and asked.

"I would be able to start a new life, free from past mistakes?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said simply.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and said " alright make me a pony"

_Well guess this is goodbye Jason, _Travis said _Don't worry you'll forget me after you wake up… _I heard him say as I blacked out.

I woke up with the cuffs still on my arms, but I wasn't put up on the wall anymore, I looked up to see Celestia, looking down worriedly at me.

"What's wrong there Celestia, It's not like I'm going to die." I said. I tried to get up, but was having much difficulty, my legs and arms were the same length. I looked down and was not ready for what I saw, four hooves, with baby blue stripes similar to a zebra's. my face felt a bit heavier too I looked in a nearby puddle of water and saw I had a horn poking out of my copper hair. I felt a few odd appendages on my back and tried to look back, but all I got was a glimpse of wings, four of them to be specific. I tried to spread them out, they looked very odd the part that was suppose to have bones had blue swirls and a stripe going all the way to the tip.

"Um Jason, are you alright?" Celestia said looking at me worriedly. I didn't hear her I was too busy inspecting my new form.

I flapped my wings a few times causing an updraft that made all of the garbage in my cell to start flying around me. "Whoa! Celestia! How did you make me into an alicorn?" I asked looking at her. She looked at me in awe almost, "I didn't I just took Travis out of your mind and this happened!" she said.

That's when I noticed a light floating next to her, "what's that?" I asked. She looked at the light, and I heard a familiar voice, but it was different.

_You don't recognize me now do you Jason? It's me, Travis._ the light said in a voice that sounded like water flowing through a stream.

I gawked and my new eyes started to tear up, "you mean you're alright?" I looked at Celestia "I thought you said you'd kill him" I shook her head, "No instead I chose to do you and him a small favor" she looked at the light and it formed into what seemed to be a blue phoenix. "I shall allow him to live, because of the change of heart that was caused by his breaking away from you. But, if he ever seems to turn even the slightest way back to what he was." Her horn started glowing. " I will obliterate him." she said, from the look in her eyes I knew she was serious.

After she let me out, I stayed on the castle grounds for a wile getting used to the feel of my new body. It seemed like a million times I crashed before I could use my four wings correctly, and the horn gave more trouble than it was worth, but after a wile I got the hang of picking things up, including a guard at one time for a small prank.

In the end Princess Celestia introduced me to her sister, who raises the moon, Luna. She looked almost as shocked as I was to see her. But I bowed respectfully, and that seemed alright.

I heard her whisper to her sister that I was an 'odd one' to which I only chuckled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Princess Luna," I said kissing her hoof, she blushed a little, "likewise, sir?"

"Falcor, Falcor Nehem at your service" I finished for her, getting an odd glance from Celestia. "and this is my animal companion," I motioned towards Travis. _I am Blueblaze your majesty. _he finished using telepathy so that we could all hear him.

* * *

><p>After meeting her sister Princess Celestia, asked me what I wanted for lunch. Without thinking I said, "food" which made her knock me upside the head with a hoof, after we had finished laughing, I just said anything would be good. She told one of the guards behind her this and he flew off towards the kitchen.<p>

"So why did you come up with the new names for yourselves?" She asked after a wile of walking aimlessly through the castle. I said without even having to think, "You said we could start a new life so well why not? I never liked the name the orphanage gave me anyway, it was too generic. I couldn't think of any other name so I just stuck with Falcor."

_Same with Blueblaze here _said Blueblaze.

"Well you defiantly made an impression on Luna, I haven't seen her that wound up for a wile." Celestia said chuckling. I gave her a funny look, but she just smiled at me.

By then our food had arrived, the princess had ordered me a sandwich, which I thought was normal, but I noticed that it had flowers in it instead of meat. I shrugged and took a bite to find out it tasted better than the turkey sandwiches I used to make.

"Wow" I said. "I never knew flowers could taste so good!".

_Meh this bird seed isn't bad _Blueblaze said. Just then a red phoenix flew over and landed next to Blue, and looked at him funny.

"Ah, this is my pet Philomeena" Celestia said. Motioning towards the red phoenix who prompted to get closer to Blueblaze and nuzzle him.

At this he froze on the spot, and sent me a telepathic _Help_. I only laughed as he flew over and perched on my back. Philomeena did likewise with Celestia, and I swear I saw the bird give Blueblaze a wink.

_Maybe we can get better acquainted later Philomeena _said telepathically and started to preen herself.

I looked at Celestia who just shrugged, "she's a bit odd when it comes to her mates." To which Blueblaze yelled _Oh good gracious! _with a squawk burst into blue flames.

"Well he always was overdramatic" I said laughing.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the day by the time Celestia had finished teaching me all the history of Equaetria as they called this land. So she told me I could head back out to wherever I was going, she suggested going back to Ponyvill first so I could collect my bearings and make a few friends. So after collecting Blueblaze who had fallen asleep with Philomeena leaning against him, thinking "aw that's cute" I woke them both up and explained the situation. Blueblaze said his goodbyes, mush to the other phoenix's distress, and got on my shoulder. I donned the robe and pack that Celestia had given me and said my goodbyes. Mainly to the Princess herself and to Princess Luna who was getting ready to raise the moon.<p>

The Princess of the moon was surprised to see me again and looked a bit sad to see me go, but she told me to write sometimes. To which I agreed with her and left under the light of a full moon to Ponyvill.

_Well I hope It's better than last time, Blueblaze said. _

"Yea same here" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice to see Ponyvill again.


	7. Teleporting and Meeting again

**Author's Notations:**

**Derp. **

**Don't forget to Review and Pm me with Ideas! (even though you probably won't).**

* * *

><p>As I flew over what I guessed to be Trottingham, the sun slowly started to rise in the east.<p>

I sighed and flew on with Blueblaze sleeping on my back, "today's going to be a long day… just hopefully not a bad one." I said. Blue woke up with a sharp squawk, _Oh man freaking weird dreams _he said rubbing the sides of his head with his wings.

"Morning , how'd yea sleep?" I asked almost knowing the answer. _Not as well as I'd of liked, so how far have we gotten? _he said. "Well you fell asleep over Canterlot, not too far from the castle, but I've made pretty good progress, we just passed Trottingham so we should be seeing Ponyvill pretty soon" I said.

Just then a Rainbow trailed across the sky.

"Nice, Rainbows are good luck, right?" I said looking at Blue, he shrugged but then pointed in front of us with his wing.

I turned around to see a cyan blur coming strait for us. " for the love-" I said before it smashed into us, luckily Blueblaze had taken off before it hit, so me and the cyan whatever it was started to plummet to the ground.

I grabbed onto whatever it was and opened my wings to catch the draft. It worked fairly well, but I still hit the ground pretty hard. It turned out to be Rainbow Dash, but luckily she didn't recognize me in this form.

"Ah sorry about that, are you alright?" she asked as I got up wincing in pain. "I was doing a new trick and well I was going too fast so I couldn't see you, sor-" She said, but I put my hoof up to stop her.

"Its fine no real damage just a few scrapes and bruises nothing that wont heal in a day or so." I said smiling. "I'm Falcor, What's your name?" I asked, but already knowing her answer.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria." she boasted.

"Very cool" I said with a smile, "I would say it was nice bumping into you, but the landing wasn't so great" I said laughing at my own bad joke wile she looked at me funny. "well either way it was nice meeting you, Ms. Dash I hope to see you again in the future."

Blueblaze flew down and landed on my shoulder. _You two alright? _he asked. "Yea no problems here, we should probably get going though if we want to make it to Ponyvill before sundown" I said.

I looked over at Dash who was gawking at us. She shook her head, "Did that phoenix just talk?" she asked.

_Nope,_ Blue responded _if I was talking I would be using my mouth, I'm sending a telepathic message into your mind. So no I'm not talking._

"Okay, gotchya." she said and then there was an awkward silence.

I unfurled my wings and took off, half expecting her to stop me and ask why I had four wings instead of two, but when she didn't I just kept on flying in the direction of Ponyvill.

"You're as bad as I am with being a smart-aleck you know that?" I said to Blue.

_Yea well I was living in your brain for sixteen years so shut up. _he said back.

"Ohh touchy today, did you wake up on the wrong side of the alicorn?" I said

He sighed, _No I'm just hungry._ I laughed, "yea so am I, want to check the pack Celestia gave me for some food?"

_Might as well, that way we can have something to do to pass the time_ he said.

He opened the pack and found by what looked like a bag of gold coins, a bag of birdseed which Blue claimed, the cloak I had taken off, a random deed to a house, and a note from the princess.

Blue read the note and just told me the basics

_She wants you to go over to the public Library after you're done getting settled in and give her student Twilight Sparkle the note, and then we can do whatever we want as long as it has nothing to do with corrupting innocent minds, killing ponies (including Spike), and just causing Chaos in general. _He said. _Talk about a killjoy_ he added at the end.

"Yea I know Chaos is awesome!" I said, "Ah well let's find Town hall first and then to our new lair"

_Well we have to get there first _he said

"Well duh. What do we just teleport there?" I asked, and remembered that the princess taught me how to do just that. "Oh yea we can, hahaha I forgot." I started going through the steps the princess taught me.

"alright hang on Blueblaze" I said Creating an image of the town square in my mind, and I felt his claws dig into the pack.

_What are you goi- _he tried to say but we were teleporting before he could finish.

* * *

><p>There were a few gasps, when I felt my hooves hit ground. And I also felt a bit of what felt like ashes fall off my side.<p>

I opened eyes to find myself exactly were I had envisioned right next to the park bench where I met Rarity. At the moment there were two mares occupying it though, so I waved and turned back to the pile of ashes on the ground, which quickly burst into blue flame and formed Blueblaze.

_Either give a warning next time or I claw your eyes out m'kay?_ he said

I chuckled "Sorry Blue, didn't know it would make you turn to ashes though." I said.

After we had collected our bearings, I started to walk away with Blue on my back.

"That was definitely odd," I heard one of the mares on the bench say. I chuckled to myself thinking, "you don't know the half of how odd I am".

After our little introduction into the town square, Blue and I decided to try and find the town hall, which actually was harder to find than expected. Took us almost an hour of wondering around, looking for some distinguishing features, in the end we only succeeded in getting ourselves lost.

_Are you sure you don't want to ask for directions? _Blue asked me for the fortieth time.

Finally giving in I sighed and said "Fine we can go ask somepony for directions." I saw a caramel colored stallion walking around with, a yoke around his neck. I walked up to him and asked for directions. He said nothing, but just pointed over to a tall building that I passed over almost twenty times by now. With a "Thanks" I walked over to town hall. Inside I met the Mayor, who apparently is just called 'Miss Mayor' who has a tan coat, and grey mane.

"Who are you?" she questioned after I just waltzed right into her office. I didn't answer, I just walked up to her and showed her the deed to the house. "oh you're the pony the new house belongs to," she said rather dully, "let me say, Welcome to Ponyvill, stranger, I hope you like it here." I uttered another "Thanks" and left.

"This has to be one of the most boring days ever" I deadpanned, I looked back at Blueblaze, but it turned out he had fallen asleep. "Ohh hmhmhm I'll get you back for this Blue" I said walking over to where the mayor had pointed out my house was. Apparently it was next to this place called 'Sugarcube corner' I just took it as a weird name for some shop, and went on my merry way.

I saw the weird gingerbread looking house again and guessed that it was the place, I walked over to the house closest to it. It was a normal white with a lightly tinted yellow siding. I tried walking in, but discovered that the house was locked, so I just used magic to unlock the door from the inside.

"Wow this magic stuff is really useful." I mumbled to myself.

I woke up Blueblaze who was again a little grumpy after being woken up, but I told him that we'd be leaving to go and see Twilight pretty soon. He mainly just sat there as I got the stuff unpacked from my bag. found that there had been an apple that the princess had put in there. It was a little soft and bruised from being at the bottom of the pack, but regardless it was delicious, and it made my stomach finally shut up.

After about an hour of settling in, Blueblaze and I set for Twilight's.

"So do you think the Princesses sent her a letter warning her of our arrival?" I asked Blue.

_She might've, but I doubt it. That's probably why she wanted us to give Twilight the note. _He said.

I shrugged, "Regardless, I just hope we can see Eos sometime I wanna show her what I look like now!" I said chuckling "She'll be so surprised, that and I look a lot older so I might be able to adopt her! Then she won't have to live like we did." I shivered at the thought of how it was.

Blue put is wing on my shoulder, _Even if you didn't adopt her, she wouldn't have to live like we did, this world is a whole lot better than our old_ one. He said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks bud" I said smile returning to my face.

We heard, someone say something behind us, which turned out to be Pinkie, but before either of us could say anything she gasped overdramatically and dashed off to who knows where. "That pony is definitely a weird one" I said. _You can say that again. _Blueblaze said, "That pony's-Mmmph" I started, but Blue stuffed his wind over my mouth before I could finish. _No. _he said flatly. I shrugged and he took his wing off of my mouth.

* * *

><p>When we had finally made it to the public library, it was about lunchtime. I knocked on the door, and was met with a baby purple dragon, who was munching on a good sized ruby.<p>

"Hello, I'm sorry, but Twilight is away at lunch with her friends." he said, sounding as though he had said it a million times before. "Would you like to come inside and wait or come back later?" he said still crunching on the ruby.

"If it's not too much trouble we'd like to wait here for her to come back." I said with my business smile on.

He looked at me skeptically, "We?" he asked as he threw the last bit of ruby into his mouth.

Just then Blueblaze flew in dramatically, landing on the small table in the middle of the room. Spike, looked at him oddly as he squawked. "Okay how'd you find a phoenix that color?" he said turning back to me "I've only ever seen them red and orange, you know the normal color of fire."

_Well I'm not exactly what you call a 'normal' phoenix Blueblaze said. _

_Spike looked back over at him, and said "Oh? And what do you mean by that?"_

_We explained a story to him, of how he used to be a spirit and was turned into a phoenix, not including the part of him being evil, or that I was human. _

"_Well that's interesting, well what's your names anyway? I'm Spike" He said sticking out his claw for a hoof shake. _

_I stuck my hoof out and shook his claw, "I'm Falcor Nehem, and this is my animal companion: Blueblaze, though he prefers Blue. It's a pleasure to meet you Spike" I said. "Princess Celestia has said many good things about you, being Twilight's number one assistant." He looked up at me for a moment, " Wait the princess sent you? Man I thought Twilight would be back by now." He said scratching his scaly head. "Well if you want you could maybe read a book wile you wait, this is a library after all." he said and started to walk away. "Oh! Would you like anything to eat Falcor?" he asked. I shook my head "Thank you but I must decline that offer, I already ate. And I don't want to be a burden." I said._

_Spike shrugged, "suit yourself" he said walking back into the kitchen. _

_I ended up picking out a book on Phoenix physiology, just to get more accustomed to having one following me around everywhere. _


	8. Letters

**Author's Notations: **

**Rule 43: The more beautiful and pure a thing is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it.**

**My little pony, is a product of Hasbro, I own none of it.**

Me and Blueblaze had been sitting there reading for a good few hours. I might've had a crappy childhood and I may not know much because of it, but the one thing I do know, is I love a good book. I had been reading a very interesting book about a pony named Drizart Rudraden, who was part of a race of very evil ponies who loved to torture ponies and all the other races.

The sun had gone down a few hours ago, so I presumed it was pretty late. I put the book back on the self, and nodded towards Blue who did the same. "Hey Spike me and Blueblaze are going to head home now." I called out. "We'll be back in the morning, Goodnight!". Not hearing a response I started to get a little worried so I went upstairs to find him. It had turned out he had fallen asleep curled up in his little bed, but he had left the lights on, so I had started to walk through the library turning them off with the help of Blueblaze who emitted a rather bright blue glow. When I had finished I started to walk out and carefully shut the door trying to make as little sound as possible.

I didn't expect to turn around and see Twilight, looking at me very worriedly. "What were you doing in my house?" She asked accusingly as her horn started to glow.

"Oh! You must be Twilight." I said as polite as possible wile the unicorn looked me down with a stare fit to kill. "The Princesses sent me to give you the note they gave me but, alas you weren't home at the time so we waited, for a good time, until you got home. When you never did, we just decided to come back tomorrow."

I said magically giving her the note "Oh and try not to be too loud going in, Spike has already gone to sleep." I finished before starting to walk off with Blue trailing slowly behind.

I honestly wish I could've seen the look on her face, because it turned out she stood there for at least a good ten minutes before she actually went inside her house and had gone to bed.

_If that was you trying to be cool, I have to admit, you're pretty good at it. _I heard Blue say in my head.

"Well I wasn't trying to, but regardless, we should probably hit the hay by now." I said stifling a yawn. "It's pretty late."

When we had reached our house, I was greeted by the expected quiet darkness within. I didn't even bother to turn on the light, seeing how Blue had the lighting covered for at least four or five feet in front of us.

I decided to take Luna up on her offer and write her a letter, and thought well since she's the princess of the night she's probably more nocturnal so it shouldn't be a problem.

_**Dear Princess Luna, **_

_**Thank you for letting me come and stay in Ponyvill. I haven't done much on the ways of stuff to do, but the peace and quiet here is very soothing for someone like me who's old home was very chaotic. I apologies in advance if this letter reaches you wile you're trying to sleep. I hope things are well for you there in the castle as well. **_

_**Your friend **_

_**Falcor Nehem **_

I wrote this with Blueblaze reading over my shoulder, so I sent her his regards. After I sealed the letter, I turned around and plucked one of Blue's feathers and tied it around the note causing it to light up with blue flame as it was sent.

_Could've at least warned me first. _he said in a dry tone, to which I laughed a little.

We both headed to our respective beds his being a small nest made of straw covered in a very soft fabric, and mine to which was just a normal looking bed. I was a bit confused on how to sleep knowing how I had slept on my back all my life, but now my wings would get in the way of that. I just shrugged and laid down under the sheets on my side. The bed was very soft and noting how tired I was, I just started fading away right there.

That night I actually had a dream which is very unusual for me.

I was standing in a clear open meadow that was filled with wildflowers. I felt Blue on my shoulder and turned to look at him, instead I saw a young filly. She was completely white except for her mane and tail that were a shade of turquoise. I felt myself smile at her and she smiled back. That's when she looked forward in horror and pointed her hoof. I followed the direction of where it was pointing, and saw what looked like a chimera murdering a large mass of ponies. One head would try to catch them off guard with it's outward appearance and when their guard was down it would toast them by breathing fire. The goat head that was in the middle of it's back would impale them on it's sharp horns, and the snake tail it had was spitting it's venom blinding some and then eating them.

I was horrified and stunned by this, but my body started to act on it's own again. My horn was glowing and rows of glowing red blades would appear behind me. I charged at the creature after putting the filly down, and started to attack it.

After some fighting between us I had slain the beast, but not unscathed, there was a huge gash going from just below my left eye all the ways down to my back left hoof. Blueblaze had flown up to me, it almost seemed like he was laughing at my pain. Celestia and Luna appeared right next to him but they looked different, almost evil, their color schemes were different and they were wearing that evil menial grin I saw on my computer screen.

WELL IT SEEMS THE GAME IS OVER. They all said in a voice fit to wake the dead. AND IT'S BOUT TIME YOU VANISHED. A dark hole opened up below me and I was falling into what seemed to be the sky.

I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. I was dying.

I woke up with a start and saw that there were marks all over my room, they seemed to be in a different language, but before I could look at them properly they lit on fire simultaneously and vanished.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind of the weirdness I was seeing. Just then in a flash of blue smoke a scroll appeared right in front of me bearing Luna's seal, a Light blue wax with a crescent moon.

I picked it up and put it on my bedside table, not in the mood for reading it right now. I woke up Blueblaze who was a lot more cheery than usual, he noticed that I looked like someone who just from the dead.

_Whoa what happened to you? Did you get to sleep at all last night? _he asked in honest concern.

"Yea I just had a nightmare. Rather odd one at that, I'll maybe tell you about it later." I said, thinking "I just imagined the markings on the wall seeing as there's nothing there now".

After the normal morning routine, I decided it's about time I read Luna's letter.

It read:

_**Dear Falcor**_

_**Thank you for writing and it was mainly Celestia's idea to send you to Ponyvill, so you could meet her student, and try to make friends. I'm glad to hear you're settling in nicely, and it's been rather quiet and boring since you left the castle. You could visit some time if you'd like, or invite us over to see your new house.**_

_**Your friend **_

_**Princess Luna**_

_I think someone's got a crush on you_ Blue said nudging me with his wing.__

"What're you talking about? Someone wants to crush me?" I said honestly confused.

He gave me a look similar to a 'are you serious' but it was mixed with a bit of sympathy. _Never mind I'll tell you when you're older. _He said

"Okay." I said looking at him oddly, "Well we'd better start heading out, Twilight's probably going to want to talk to us about the random note from the princess that we gave her". Blue nodded, flew over and got my pack which he put on my back wile I tightened the straps with magic.


	9. I've lost it

**Author's notations:**

**Sorry for taking so long, I've been a bit out of it for a wile. **

**That along with testing from school so it's been **

**a pain in the butt .**

**But none of you care about this so, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>I walked out of my little house with Blueblaze on my shoulder. Minding to avoid some of the ponies who were rushing past to get their errands done.<p>

We started off for the Library, but I saw something that made me stop. I saw a familiar little alicorn walking on the outskirts of town. I ran over, trying to avoid some of the ponies walking around, I almost ran into an apple stand, but I cleared it and started to fly over the crowds.

"Why didn't I do that in the first place?" I said, more to myself.

I landed behind the young alicorn, and she looked up at me "Who're you suppose to be?" Eos said giving me a rather blank look.

"Eos! It's me!" I said panting a bit, "it's Jason!". By this point she was giving me a look like I was insane, but she looked me and the eyes and there was a slight comedic spark in her eyes.

"Jason? What happened to you?" She said circling me a bit. "And how did you find a blue Phoenix? Those are Impossible rare!"

I turned around and gave her a big hug smiling almost too big for my face, after I put her down I started to explain what had happened, Blue filling in the details from his point of view.

"…And we saw you walking out here, so I decided to come over and say 'Hi'" I said. Eos' mouth had dropped several times during the story, but I paid it no heed. "Oh! And you know how I said I wanted to adopt a little girl when we first met?" I asked getting excited.

"Yea" she said after fixing her jaw, "what does this have to do with the story?"

I stood up strait and acted the most mature I could, "Eos I was planning on adopting you after I got a job" I said in a deep voice.

I swear I heard something crack as her jaw hit the floor, "Really?" She asked excitedly, I nodded and she ran up and hugged my leg. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! The place I'm living at is soooo boring! I just go to school and go back! If I live with you we could have all kinds of fun!" She said jumping off of me and running off, "I'll go pack my stuff!" I heard her say.

_I have a feeling that you just dug a Really big hole and now you can't get out. _Blue said. But I shrugged it off, "What's the worst that could happen? She burn down our new house?" I said "Pshhh you should be more scared of Me doing that not her!".

I always liked fire, I don't quite know why, but I just liked it. I never tried to burn someone's house down, but I liked it.

I sent Blue to follow Eos and explain the situation to her Foster parent. As he flew off I looked up and saw a few pegasi gathering a rain cloud. "Heh it rained on me last week too. At least Nobody caught a cold" I said looking forward.

_Hey Blueblaze I'm going to head to Twilight's. When you're done, with Eos' Foster mother, take her back to our house alright? _I said in my mind.

_Gotchya _he replied.

"Mental connections are weird" I said as I walked over to the library.

* * *

><p>I looked in through the window on the front door, but it was completely black and I couldn't see anything. 'That's odd' I thought, knocking on the door.<p>

I heard a small voice on the inside "come in". I cocked my eyebrow and opened the door slowly. "Um Twilight? Are you here? I need to talk to you." I said. I heard a few whispers so I took a look around. "Hey Twilight!" I said a bit louder, closing the door.

What happened next almost gave me a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a lot of ponies yelling as the lights came on.

Instinctively I turned around and bolted for the door, but I forgot I had shut it and slammed my face into the door hard enough for me to see dots and fall on my back.

As my vision cleared I saw Pinkie hop up to me. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Huh? Huh?" she said fast enough that I could barely get any of it besides Pinkie Pie, Party and surprised.

I slowly got up and dusted myself off, then put on the most random smile I could think of "Of corse I was Pinkie Pie! Didn't you see how I ran into the door? Wow You threw this party for me? Thank you soooo much!" I said as fast as I possibly could getting some weird looks from the other party goers.

I guess that made her pretty happy, because her smile which was already really big, took up almost her whole face. "Ohmygosh! You can talk as fast as I can!" she said pulling me into a hug "I bet we're going to be best friends!"

I saw the rest of Twilight's friends walk up, excluding spike who was dancing around with a lamp shade on his head.

"Well you seem to be getting along well with Pinkie" Twilight said walking up to me, as Pinkie hopped off to enjoy herself.

"Yep" I said smiling, "So what do I do now?"

"Um have fun at the party," She said looking at me oddly "what have you never been to one?" She had said it as a joke, but when I shook my head I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"What? You've never been to a how down sugar cube?" Applejack said in a thick southern accent.

Again I shook my head, "I was an orphan no one ever threw me a party before." I said with a smile on my face. "But thank you very much for this one." I said as their expressions became sad.

Rainbow Dash flew over and put over my shoulders. "Well don't worry! Pinkie Pie is the Best at parties! For your very first one it'll be the best one you ever had!" She said.

I brushed her off, "Thanks" I said with a smile as I walked over to the snack table. "Ohh, sugary snacks?" I said with an evil grin. I started to gobble down as many cupcakes as I could put in my mouth at one time.

When I was done I wiped my mouth with a napkin and threw it in the garbage waiting for the sugar to start taking effect.

It took a lot longer than usual, as I sat there I started having light conversation with some of the other party goers.

When it took effect, I started to see a rainbow of colors. As I stood there in bliss I noticed a pony's tail hidden under the table. I walked over and stuck my head under still seeing funny colors, I smiled at the as it seemed Purple and orange mare hiding. She gasped a little when she saw me.

"Hello" I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine, but I took no notice as the pony started to change colors again.

She whispered something, and I put my ear closer to hear her and said "What? I can't hear you over the party." I laughed a little.

"I said hello" she said a little louder.

"Ahh okie dokie, Why're you under the table at this nice party, I'm new here and I want to meet everyone!" I said as she changed colors again. Now she was completely green.

"Oh this is your party? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," she said barely audible. I backed out from under the table and she followed.

"I'm Falcor," I said a bit jittery, when she looked at me oddly I quickly responded " don't worry I'm not always like this" I said as random tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Oh my, are you alright? You're crying" She said.

I wiped my hoof across my face and looked at it. "huh I guess I am." I said a bit confused "Maybe too much sugar this time" I said starting to slur my words.

_Hai Blu Iz thinks I'm going unders too much sugar. Tell Luna… I said Hi. _I Thought right before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Ah, dang it Knew I shouldn't have had that much sugar" I said as I tried got up off the floor and proceeded to fall on my face.<p>

I looked around to see the six ponies I had met earlier looking at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Twilight walked over and Reached out and put her hoof on my face.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Blueblaze flew in with Eos close behind. Both stopped, only Blue recognizing me and covered Eos' eye before she did.

I looked down at my hooves and saw a rather large puddle of blood surrounding me. I wasn't sure how to act so I just looked up at Twilight and the others and simple said one thing.

"Huh?"

I felt an intense pain right after saying it. I stood there unmoving like a statue for a moment and the started laughing.

All of the others started to back away in fear. I screamed at them "What happened to me?" I was shaking all over. I started to walk over to them raising a hoof, but I collapsed.

"Help? Anyone?" I said as I felt my body start to fall apart. The pain had finally stopped, but I wasn't in my body anymore. I was watching from the ceiling. My body looked up at me and raised a hoof as if to reach out for me. But it's hoof fell off right then.

I watched as my body, bit by bit fell apart. Until there was nothing, but an unrecognizable lump of flesh on the floor.

I tried to go over to it, but I was being pulled away. I looked behind and saw a snakelike creature. Laughing he pulled on a rope that seemed to be connected to me.

The smile from my computer screen was on his face:

LET'S GO TO HELL TOGETHER.

* * *

><p>I screamed as I awoke, I was in a hospital bed.<p>

The ponies I had seen at the party were around me along with the Princesses.

They all cringes when I screamed, but when I had stopped I looked up at them all.

"How was the party?" I asked. I started to laugh, but no one was joining me.

"What is wrong with you?" Celestia said in honest concern, "All I get is a letter saying the pony I sent there is in the hospital, and you do this?" she said getting angry.

Luna was crying at this point I looked at her in confusion, but in a burst of light she teleported away.

"What happened?" I asked them.

Celestia did the same as her sister after giving me a look. "Meet me at the castle when you're done here" she said.

I looked at the others for an explanation. But all I got was a sad look from all of them.

"You belong in the psych ward bub." Rainbow Dash said with malice in her voice. All of them turned around at this point and started to walk out.

"I know," I said looking down at the sheets, feeling the hatred in the air. "I just want to know what happened though." I said.

The pony I had met under the table had stayed behind and was looking at me, like a creature who had just lost everything.

I looked up at her and said "Well, might as well follow your friends. Away from this" I gestured towards myself "Useless pony."

I started to get out of bed and noticed that she wasn't leaving.

I sighed "Are you the one they left behind to find out what's going on?" She didn't move. "Well be on your way. I know nothing."

Blue flew in through the window.

_What happened? _I asked through our connection

_Oh you don't know? _he said in a sarcastic voice. _You died. _

I looked up at him "what?" I said very quietly.

_I said you Died. Right there in a pool of your own blood. _He said looking away _Luna was crying over you like a baby. The others well… I think you know how that ended _he said looking over at were the pony was standing.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the pony standing there.

_Who're you talking about? _he asked looking at were I was pointing. He looked right at the pony, but didn't see her.

'He can't see her.' I thought, 'what's happening to me?'

* * *

><p>I watched as the castle materialized in front of my eyes. I was surprised that I was able to teleport all the way here, but after I shook off the effects I was fine.<p>

_You sure you're ready to talk to her? _Blue asked out of concern

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said. Walking up to the guards in front of the throne room.

They opened the door, to let me in. As I started to walk in and up to the thrones I saw again that same pony that had been in the hospital. I shivered.

When I stopped for some reason, I didn't bow, but the Princesses didn't seem to care.

"Falcor, What happened last night at the party that Pinkie had thrown for you?" Celestia asked.

I looked up at her, "Miss Celestia," I started, but I felt a chill shoot up my spine. I turned around to see that pony that had been over in the corner, but she was right up in my face. I fell back edging towards Celestia.

"Help me! Please! She's going to…" stopped the pony had gotten to me before I could run very far. She put a hoof over my mouth.

"Shhh it's alright. Just finish the meeting. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. Her voice… It sounded like someone was dying. As I tired to get up she backed away walking through the wall.

Celestia and Luna were looking at me now. Both with concerned looks on their faces. Blueblaze had taken off of my back when I fell and was hovering a bit above me.

_What's wrong? He asked. _

I finally managed to get up and face the Princesses. I looked at them both and Said the only thing I could think would explain all of this.

"I've lost my mind, Dear Celestia, and Luna."


	10. Ending, But beginning

**Author's Notations:**

**I thank you to everyone who reads this. To Bignick and i likes toast, Thanks for the reviews! **

**My little Pony is Hasbro's I own none of it.**

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Celestia stuttered, shocked of my revelation.<p>

I wiped my brow when I saw the pony behind them looking at me smiling. "I have finally lost my mind." I said flatly, with a large smile on my face. "I watched myself die I've seen things I wasn't suppose to," I started to stammer "I was abused as a child, as an orphan.".

My vision started to become cloudy, **"I have seen what you must not see."** a voice not my own said.

Princess Luna looked at me horrified. Blueblaze seemed to have enough of this because he flew down and landed in front of my face.

_What is wrong with you? _He shouted in my head.

_I don't know! I'm not doing any of this! _I thought back to him.

He looked shocked, then I saw my hoof come over and hit him in the face. There was a squawk that came out of his beak as it connected, and a sickening crack as he hit the floor.

_BLUE! _I Screamed in my mind fighting back the cloud that had seemed to of taken over.

_**It's useless worm. **_I heard it say _**You're mine now. **_It let out a sickening cackle. Making Celestia and Luna cringe as a shiver went up their spines. **"And Now that, that young menace is out of the way"** He said motioning towards Blue's body which had been burned into ashes after he had broken his neck. **"It's the Princesses' turns!" **He screamed at them.

Celestia had already gotten up and her horn was glowing brightly. But Luna was still sitting there in shocked silence.

_You Will Pay For This. _I thought towards whatever Demon had taken over my body. _Even If they have to destroy me to stop you they will! _I laughed.

_Luna _I thought. Her head immediately shot up in attention. "Falcor?" She said looking wide eyed at my body.

_Yes Princess, but that's not my name, it's Jason. Please destroy my husk. _I said mentally. _Before he hurts anyone else._

I saw tears appear in her eyes, but she nodded. Taking flight along with her sister. I heard the doors open and the one controlling my body turned around.

"Get away from the Princesses!" I heard Twilight yell at me.

"**Hmm, This is going to be inte-" **He stopped, **"No, not the elements of Harmony!" **he said noticing the odd jewelry they had on.

"Hurry Twilight!" Celestia Yelled at her student.

Blueblaze had finally reformed from his ashes, and swooped down clawing my eyes.

_That's for killing me! _the thought screamed into my head before he cut our connection off.

"**ARRG!"** the demon screamed as it covered my face with my hooves.

_Great, Even If I somehow get out of this. I'll be blind. _I thought. _Hey, Luna. _

_Yes? _I heard her smooth voice in my head.

_Goodbye. _I said as the six ponies had risen into the air. A large amount of light had started to gather around them.

My Body had started to try and move, but unable to, It started to scream.

I opened my eyes as I saw from the ceiling, my whole body had been changed. Instead of the nice white and blue I had been, my body was a Bloody red color, with black stripes. My hair had changed as well, it was completely white now.

I watched as a rainbow had come out of the light surrounding the ponies, and flew towards my body. Similar to how it had before, my body had started to fall apart, but instead of blood. What seemed to be stars seemed to flow from what was missing until there was nothing.

I Flew down, and examined my corpse, getting a few gasps. I didn't take it into account. I just stood staring at the corpse.

_Heh _I said, _How amusing things can be, when they've finally ended. _

I put my hoof out to touch it, just to see if I was really dead, and saw a transparent hoof. I sighed, looking over at the ponies who had finished the job.

_Thank you, _I said looking over at them, _Now I can finally rest from all of this madness. _

I noticed that Blue had flown over to Luna and landed on her shoulder. I drifted slowly over, but stopped when both of them looked angrily at me.

_Seeya Blueblaze, Miss Celestia, Luna. _I chuckled a bit in my spiritual body. _Or maybe not. _I said as one last cruel joke.

I closed my eyes and felt myself dissipating.

* * *

><p>"Could've gone better." I said to myself.<p>

I felt myself being surrounded by a warm light.

"Is this what heaven is like?" I said opening my eyes.

At first all I saw was light, I waited for my eyes to adjust. "Heh a monster like me in heaven, that's a bad joke in itself." I said.

_**Yea You're right, you're heading back, until you're done living. **_A loud and powerful voice said.

I blinked for a moment eyes finally adjusting. I noticed I was on my back, but I didn't move, I couldn't believe what I saw. I was in a forest, but that's now what surprised me, it was the Completely white mare standing in front of me. Her pink eyes looking down at me a bit worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she said in a soothing voice.


	11. Reawakening and Harmony

**Author's notations: **

**You just got kicked out of heaven! Wow your life sucks.**

**My little pony is not mine It's Hasbro's. Derp **

**Read and Review ladies and gents, Hope ya like it.**

* * *

><p>I blinked, 'Wait, what?'I thought to myself.<p>

"Hey, you alright there Mister?" The pony in front of me said.

"Oh! Yea sorry," I said flipping over and got up. "Sorry I was a bit lost in thought" I looked over at her.

She was a Light pink, so light that it looked white, with a pink horn to match. Her mane was a pure white, but it was her eyes that got me, a beautiful red color. I stared at her for a moment before collecting my thoughts.

I took a look around taking note of all the trees, guessing I was in White Tail woods because of all of the snow. I had heard Twilight talk about it a few times, but never paid much attention. I did remember though, that she said it was almost always snowing in here.

"So what're you doing in this part of the woods mister?" She asked raising her eyebrow at my confusion.

"Oh um, I don't know myself, Ma'm I just wound up here." I said, "Oh and you don't have to call me Mister, my name's" I stopped. 'No I need to think up a new name, Falcor is dead. True I'm in the same body, basically, but the name needs to change'. " Tomas, Tomas is my name ma'm." I said.

She gave me a weird look for the delayed response, but shrugged it off, "I'm Harmony, nice to meet you Tomas" she said sticking her hoof out for a shake, which I shook.

"Um sorry to be a bother Harmony, but can you point the way to the closest town?" I asked.

She looked away with an embarrassed look on her face. "I don't know, Tomas, I'm a little lost at the moment." Harmony said, with a light blush, that for some reason made me blush as well.

'What is wrong with me?' I felt my head as I turned around, 'Don't feel like I have a fever. Maybe it's just my metabolism kicking in.' I thought.

I looked around to see I could spot any signs of civilization. I came up with nothing.

"So Harmony," I started looking back at her, "How long have you been lost?" I asked.

She looked a bit embarrassed again, "I don't remember, the time I left out here was I think in mid summer, you know it's cool in here nice." Her face said it all. She loved winter, and the cold. I chuckled to myself, 'Man She's like exactly like me if I was female.' I thought.

"Stay here a minute, please, I'll fly up and see if I can see anything from above." I said looking over my shoulder at her. She nodded, so I unfurled my wings and took flight. 'One of the things I loved about this world, I have wings!' I thought, 'to feel the wind under my wings, it's nice.'

When I had gotten to the tree tops I looked down and saw her looking up at me, I waved, and she did like wise. "nice enough pony." I said "Hope we can spend some more time together when we get out of here."

I noticed that the town had to be about four miles west of our position, so I flew down and told Harmony.

"Whoa, I didn't know I was THAT bad at directions." She said laughing a bit." Oh well lets start heading out." she started walking away, but stopped. "Which way is west again?" she asked.

I laughed and told her to just follow me.

We had been walking for a good wile before she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her to see her blushing bad enough that she could've posed as a ripe tomato.

"Umm, can you wait here a moment?" Harmony asked in a low voice.

I nodded, "Yea I guess I could go too." I said more to myself as she ran off. I walked behind a tree and took care of my business.

I heard Harmony scream, and as a natural reaction I jumped up and flew strait where I heard it coming from. I found her curled up in the trunk of a tree, trying to hide from a grizzly bear.

I don't know what happened, but I swear I heard something snap in my head. The expression on my face changed from confusion to pure rage. Fire started to materialize around me and I sent it flying at the bear, missing purposely to see if I could scare it bad enough, that it would go away. But it was to no avail. It roared at me, and I looked it strait in the eyes and roared back, forming the fire into swords around me.

I sent one strait at the bears face, burning its face. It roared again and started swinging wildly, I took the moment to take a branch off a nearby tree and took all of the sticks off, sharpening with magic.

"Leave now or I will kill you" I said in a voice that made me shiver a bit. But the bear took no notice of what I said.

I sighed, as I plunged the makeshift javelin into the bear's open mouth in an upward direction, sending the javelin strait into the beast's brain, killing it instantly. With my last bit of fire I lit the bear up making sure not to cause a wildfire.

"I'm sorry" I said with a tear in my eye.

I got Harmony out of the hollow trunk, but she only whispered a word of thanks, looking over at the ashen remains of the grizzly.

"Sorry you had to see that," I said quietly, "I just didn't want you to get hurt." I said unable to look her in the eyes.

She walked over and hugged me, something I wasn't expecting, "it's alright, you were only doing what you thought was right." She said.

I returned the hug with a small smile slowly spreading across my face. "Thank you, Harmony." I said.

She retracted, blushing a little, but I just smiled at her, "Come we should be at the town soon." I said, a bit more joy filled than before. She mumbled a "yea", and we started walking back in the direction of the town.

* * *

><p>After about an hour the forest started to clear up. I recognized the small town of Ponyvill almost instantly, and then it hit me. 'The girls killed me last time. How are they going to react if I just waltz back in there like nothing ever happened?' I thought, 'I mean I died twice in front of them!' I looked back at Harmony, wondering if I should walk in there or split ways with her now.<p>

'No, I'm not scared of them! I will escort this good looking young mare into town!' I thought wiping the fear from my mind.

"Come on Harmony, let's get you home" I said as calmly as I could. She looked up at me smiling and nodded. "Yea, lets go." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notation:<strong>

**I've been having a bit of trouble thinking up names for some of the ponies, our lunatic meets, so send in any ideas! They're greatly appreciated! **

**And thank you for reading this!**


	12. Crushes and Telepathic conversations

**Author's Notation: I like Chocolate milk. Also thanks to Flyingspud, Poisonkash, and Oplindenfep!**

**My little pony is not mine, It's Hasbro's. But the story is mine so unless you want me to strangle you with your entrails, I wouldn't steal it.**

* * *

><p>As Harmony and I walked towards the town, I saw a few balloons flying up into the sky and heard the very quiet sounds of music.<p>

'Hm, Pinkie Pie must be having a party, or something along those lines' I thought to myself. I chuckled to myself, 'Man those parties are weird.'

"What's so funny?" Harmony said looking at me. I snapped back into attention, looking over at her and said "Oh well my first party, the one where they welcomed me to the town, it went rather, well…" I scratched the back of my head thinking for a moment, "horrible?"

"Well that's no good, and it was even your fist party! The other one's you've had must've been better, right?" She said trying to keep the conversation upbeat.

I chuckled looking up ahead at the village wile we walked, "Not really, haven't had another one yet." I said, getting a light gasp behind me.

"Wait you've never had a birthday party? Or been to a different one at all?" she said. I shook my head "Nope, that was my first, not exactly looking forward to my next either." I said, feeling her burrowing holes in my neck with her eyes.

"Dang, must have been really bad." She said, "Usually Pinkie throws really good ones."

We had just passed the sign that read 'Welcome to Ponyville' on the front. "Nahh it wasn't her fault, a few" I motioned with my hoof "other things messed it up. The time I was actually aliv- I mean awake, was pretty good." I corrected myself mid-sentence.

Harmony looked up at me "What happened? Sounds like it was pretty rough" she said with a bit of a caring look on her face. I started laughing, "You wouldn't believe, maybe I'll tell you later." I said as we started to walk past a few houses.

I felt a bit worried about how those ponies would react still thinking they might try and use the elements of whatever-it-was, on me. 'Aw crap, what'll Eos, Blueblaze, and the Princesses think? Eos and Blue aren't that powerful, but the Princesses, well I don't think I want to think much about what they could do.' I thought remembering how Celestia had told me how they trapped so many monsters in stone statues.

"Oh! Hey Harmony!" I we heard a voice behind us. We turned around to see a cream colored pony with, green eyes and a burgundy mane trotting up to us.

"Rose!" Harmony said running over to greet her friend. When they met they gave each other a hug, both smiling. I knew it was rather cheesy seeing things like this, but it was cute.

"Harmony! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" the Pony named Rose said. "You've been gone on your 'camping trip' for almost a moth looking for your cutie mark!" she said.

I looked at Harmony's flank realizing that it was indeed completely blank. I was a bit shocked, but I kept my blank normal expression. I looked over behind me and noticed 'Huh, seems I'm cutie-markless too' I thought remembering what Celestia had told me 'Well the only thing I was ever any good at was sword fighting in my old world, but well I haven't seen a hint of a blade here soo I'd guess I'm SOL on that.'

I turned around and started to head towards where I heard the festivities, thinking to leave the mares to talk about, well whatever mares talk about.

"Hey Harmony, I think your friend there is trying to get away." I heard Rose say, a few seconds later Harmony yelled at me to come over to meet her friend.

I turned around, and scratched the back of my head with my hoof, "Sorry I didn't want to intrude when you two mares hadn't seen each other in a wile" I said.

"Hey! Come on Tomas! Don't be so ant-social!" she said in a bit of a winy voice.

I chuckled and walked over, looking at Rose " Hello, I'm Tomas" I said putting my hoof out for a shake.

"I'm Rose" Rose said shaking my hoof.

Rose did seem a bit wary of me, but I shrugged it off, 'Hey I'm new, like I would expect any less?' I thought.

We walked over to where Rose had came from. While the two mare chatted a bit as we walked, I was surveying my surroundings. 'Hmm I wonder how long I was gone,' seeing all of the new ponies, 'I don't recognize any of these ponies! Aw well, maybe it'll increase my chances of not seeing those six…' I thought.

"So why don't you have your cute mark?" Harmony said, popping up right in front of my face while I was thinking, I fell back a bit in surprise, but then chuckled a bit, "I'm not good at much of anything, well Besides doing things like I did back in the forest…" I said trialing off looking down at the ground.

Rose walked up to me and patted me on the back, "Hey It's alright, Harmony said you looked a bit heroic doing it!" She said trying to cheer me up, but all it did was remind me of all of the other horrendous acts I had to commit when I was on the streets back on earth.

" Thanks, but I didn't feel that Heroic, killing things is just, not right you know?" I said looking over at her. "At least I was able to save Harmony here from getting hurt." I looked over at Harmony and smiled a bit.

She blushed a bit and looked away, Rose looked between us and snickered. I looked over at her questionably, "what's so funny?" I asked. She burst out laughing falling on the floor even, "you two are!" She said gasping after she was done. I looked over at Harmony with a 'huh?' look on my face, but she was busy fidgeting with her hair.

I just helped Rose up still confused. But I just shrugged it off.

Our little group had finally arrived at the town square, or fair grounds as it looked like now. Rose said she had to leave to see if she could find her other two friends, who's names I didn't catch.

There was a pony powered ferries wheel just, and a few rides that looked similar to things like log slides. As I stood marveled at the sight until I felt Harmony nudge me in the ribs.

"What you never been to an amusement park before either?" She asked. Without looking at her I shook my head. When I finally looked down she was still gawking at me "What did you live in a hole?" she said.

I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I decided to answer anyway, " No actually, I was an Orphan who ended up on the streets for a long period of time". I said with a grin on my face, like a kid in a candy shop. "Now can we go ride one?" I was almost hopping from excitement.

She shook her head in amazement, but then nodded. "Well we gotta decide which one first!" And we both laughed for a minute.

We had both decided the ferries wheel would be the best for me since I've never been to something like this before, but I was eyeing the waterslide.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of us having fun Harmony and I walked out of the crowd. She was eating a bit of cotton candy while I held a prize I had won.<p>

"Whoa, if that's what all amusement park-things are like, I want to go to 'em all!" I said with a stupidly huge grin on my face.

Harmony started laughing, "Yea the first time I ever went to one was with my colt friend, it was nice." She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes, then it turned to a bit of sorrow. "It was fun wile it lasted, he took me over to his place, but as soon as we got there he became a real big jerk, for some reason. I never understood why, but he go a bit too heavy with the cider and started trying to…" She gulped " Make me come to his room," she said scratching her head. " I broke up with him not long after. For some reason after that night he'd become, well an ass."

I looked at her strange, "What's a 'colt friend'?" I asked, "Is it like your best friend, but it's of the opposite gender?" I honestly didn't know.

She looked up at me, "you don't know what a colt or filly friend are?" she asked starting to chuckle, almost as if she knew what my answer would be. I shook my head. "You Really have been hiding under a rock!" She said. "Well um, you kinda had it close with what you said, but it's a little more like a married couple, except you're not married."

"Ohhh I get it!" I said. But then started looking at her odd, " wait, what do they do together?" I asked obliviously not knowing the actual depth of my question.

Harmony blushed a deep shade of red and motioned me to come closer, I did so and she whispered something in my ear. My eyes went so wide I thought they might pop out of their sockets. "Ah, dang that's pretty gross" I said with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. "Isn't that unsanitary?"

"Yes but they also do other things… like, hmm" she said putting her hoof under her chin, "Ah! Like what we did! Spend time together at places like an amusement park, or a restaurant." still blushing she added, "but they usually kiss." getting another odd look from me.

"A kiss? What's a kiss?" I asked, sounding somewhat like a little kid.

"You don't even know what THAT is?" Harmony said shocked. "Well It's were two ponies who're usually either married or 'going steady' put their lips against the other's, it's not really anything besides a way to show affection."

"Oh so it's completely useless. Hmm I'll remember that." I said continuing to walk her home.

'hmm how useless, affection. Doesn't feed you, nor clothe you. It's useless!' I thought to myself. 'maybe I'm just being childish, I mean I like spending time with Harmony, but it's not like I like her in that way right?'

I remembered something Blue had said, "Oh hey Harmony," I said as she was looking around at the other ponies. " What's a crush? My friend Blue told me someone had one on me a wile back, but I didn't know what it was." I asked.

She looked at me and seemed almost ready to burst out laughing "A crush? Oh that's were someone likes you in a way that they want you to be their colt friend." She said waving it off with her hoof, "So who's this I hear has a crush on Mr. Senseless?" She asked with an eager look in her eyes.

"Ohhh that's what it is, Pshh man Blue's insane, Luna doesn't have a crush on me!" I said laughing. But she didn't join me, she stood there looking as if she had seen a ghost, and well technically speaking she had.

"Luna, as in Princess Luna?" She asked. When I nodded my head she started laughing, "Alright I know you're Joshing me now! There's no way in Equestria that Princess Luna had a crush on you!" She laughed holding her side as she rolled on the ground.

"I know right? Man that Blue was insane!" I said. And then the thought struck me like a lead pipe to the face. 'What if I can contact Blueblaze? He'd probably still be in the castle with the princesses!' I strained my head and thought hard enough,

_Come on, Blueblaze! Are you there? _I sent out the message. Hoping he'd get it.

"Hey are you alright? I'm sorry I laughed, didn't mean to make you angry." Harmony said, as I opened my eyes.

"Ah no, it's fine. I was, well trying to contact a friend who thinks I'm dead." I said with a blank look. "But no worries, I'll find him eventually."

She just gave me a sad look, and we just walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>"That's my house over there," She said pointing at a light colored purple house with a rusty colored trim, "thanks for walking me home" She said with a slight blush. "I had lots of fun." I gave her the giant stuffed animal for letting me come along with her.<p>

"Oh, no thank you for letting me! It was m-" I cut off as she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Good night" She said quickly walking into the house and shutting the door.

I put my hoof up to my cheek, "wow" is all I was able to say. For a moment, I stood there under the light of the full moon. I finally was able to collect myself enough, to start walking away from her door.

'tonight has Definitely made it to the top of the 'best day I ever had list'' I thought. As I instinctively walked towards where my house was. Sugarcube corner, as I had found out it was called, hadn't changed much since I had 'left', but other than the ponies as far as I saw nothing had.

I finally got to the door to my house, but when I walked in I noticed something DRASTICLY wrong with the house I was in. Everything had been changed. There was a lot of pink everywhere, but the thing that got me the most was the party balloons.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. No answer, I activated some magic that let me see what was going on, but before I could take more than a step, a pink blur attacked me knocking me to the ground.

"What are you doing in my house? Are you here to rob me?" the pink blob had said after it pinned me to the floor. I noticed two things about this pony on top of me, first, it was a she, and second she could talk fast enough that it sounded like all of her words meshed together.

" Pinkie Pie? Is that you?" I said, as I relit my horn.

I felt the pit in my stomach reopen wider than ever. It was the one and only Pinkie Pie. 'Oh craaap' I thought.

She go off of me and got a better look at me, " Just who are you? I haven't seen you in Ponyvi-" she started before a flash of recognition flashed across her face. She started to shake uncontrollably and pointed one of them strait at my face. "No you're dead, you can't be here! The girls and I killed you with the elements of Harmony four years ago!"

Before she could cry out for help I jumped at her and covered her mouth with my hoof.

"Yes you did, and really? four years ago? Never mind, now I'll explain everything to you, and remove my hoof if you promise not to scream, deal?" I said. She nodded slightly, so I got up and backed away a bit. "alright now was that so hard?" I asked.

I then went through the tedious task of telling a pony who can't sit still for more than a nanosecond, my whole story since I had gotten back."… And well that's pretty much all of it up to now." I finished.

"Aww you've got a mare-friend Falcor," she said, to which I shook my head. "She's not my mare-friend, I wouldn't really know what to do if she was, but that's beside the point. My name is Tomas now, not Falcor, alright? That way, I won't be caught up in some disaster that could happen since I went insane." I said.

She nodded, didn't really seem to get it. "Oh well since I took your house, would you like to sleep on the couch?" she asked.

"Actually that'd be nice. Thank you." I said walking over to the couch and laying down in it, falling asleep almost as soon as I hit the couch cushion.

* * *

><p><em>You're still alive? <em>I heard a voice in my head scream.

_Blublaze? _I asked sitting up instantly. I looked around still noticing I was in Pinkie's house. I shrugged and looked over at the clock. "Uhg, three in the morning. Bad timing Blue." I said quietly.

_Whoa! What Happened? _Blueblaze asked _the last time I saw you was four years ago when you floated off, to go do your own thing I guess. Why are you back?_

_I don't know! All I can remember is some powerful voice saying I wasn't done here yet and waking up in Whitetail! _I said back.

_Well things here have gotten a lot quieter since you died, that's for sure. Luna was crying over it for days, Celestia had to raise both sun and moon for almost a week. _he said.

I sighed. _Ah well crap happens right? Do you think you could try and talk to the Princesses for me? Tell 'em you know, that I'm back? _I asked

_Might not want to, Celestia was saying after you left that is she ever had to deal with "That crazy bastard"_

_Again that she would banish you to the moon. Or maybe it was putting you in some sort of soup _Blueblaze joked, _But if you want me to I will. _

_Thanks bud. _I replied, _I'm going to get more sleep alright? It's only three AM here._

_Woops, _He said laughing _well don't go back to bed now! You won't be able to sleep tonight if you do._

_This is just revenge for killing you isn't it? _I said blankly. _Whatever I'll go watch the sunrise, I guess. _I thought getting up groggily.

'just gotta remember that today will be a good day' I thought trying to keep from falling over one of Pinkie's random things that was littering the floor.


	13. Problems upon Problems

**Author's Notation: Many, many thanks to all of the people who've been sending in reviews, and PM-ing me with ideas. No promises, will see If I can work them into the story.**

* * *

><p>Blueblaze was flying through the castle as fast as he could trying to find Celestia.<p>

_Oh were are you Celestia? _He yelled down the corridor. _Luna? Either of you I need to talk to one of the Princesses! _he yelled again as he was passing servants and other workers.

_Why are you screaming this early in the morning? _Philomena said as she flew up next to him.

_Why aren't you watching the egg? _he said looking at her horrified. Blue was referring to the egg that Philomena had laid not long after Tomas had been stopped.

_It'll be fine, you know how they don't hatch until the one they're partnered with arrives! _She said back. _So answer me, why are you yelling like this? _

_He's back_ Blueblaze said quietly in a serious tone.

The expression on Philomena's face had changed drastically. She immediately Flew back to the pedestal that they kept their nest on and curled up around the purple egg that was lying there.

Soon after Blue has managed to find the princess of the sun in her room. After he had burst in, she promptly shot a few magic bolts at him before noticing it was him.

"Oh! Blueblaze, Don't burst into my chambers like that! I was never good with surprises." she said in her normal calm voice. "What do you need?"

_Your majesty, _Blueblaze managed to pant out before falling over. Celestia rushed over to her fallen friend, picking him up. _Falcor has returned! We need to send some royal guards to Ponyville to get him!_

Celestia almost dropped Blue out of shock, "H-how? I watched him die! How in the name of all that is holy is he back?" She said shaking.

_LUNA! _The distraught princess shouted out at her sister. _Falcor has returned! We need to inform the royal guards!_

* * *

><p>The moon Princess had been looming over a grave. When her sister's message hit her. She dropped the flowers she was about to replace.<p>

"Falcor's still alive?" She said in shock. Remembering what had happened on their last meeting, "Massius!" She cried, a huge Pegasus, with a dull grey coat and blood red mane and tail flew to her.

"You called, your highness?" he said in a very deep voice. He was adorned in the pitch black armor that Luna had all of her guards wear.

"Gather your best team of Pegasi, Sergeant, you'll need to head out to Ponyville to Capture, and I repeat Capture a certain white Alicorn named, Falcor Nehem, I don't know if he's taken up a different name, but only use force if absolutely necessary." She said.

The grey Pegasus stood at attention and saluted, "Yes Ma'm." he said and flew off.

Luna looked down at the grave once again. "What did you return for?" she said tears forming in her eyes. "you should be resting peacefully, not causing more problems for us." As she walked away, Luna remembered the last look she had given him. It was full of hatred.

* * *

><p><em>Let me come as well! I may be able to assist in the capture! <em>Blue said to the large stallion gathering troops for the raid.

"We don't need a creature like you on our side." Massius said looking down at the Phoenix that had landed behind him. "We'll get this done without some pansy bird following us around."

_Oh? You think I just stayed in the castle making a family? _he said motioning towards himself with his wing sarcastically. _Unlike you ruffians I am able to use magic and I have been trained by the Moon Princess herself. _

Just the a blue fire surrounded the phoenix. The guards present shielded their eye until the bright light was gone. After they could see again, a flaming blue alicorn was standing there in front of them.

_I have many different forms other than a phoenix, _he said, actually talking instead of using Telepathic messaging.

The guard looked at him, and sighed " Fine, get in line, but I warn you if you disobey just one" he said emphasizing by raising his hoof in the air, "Order I'll end you myself."

_I doubt you could sir, but I understand your meaning. _Blueblaze said, his voice sounding like a wildfire.

Massius looked at him angrily "Just stay silent until takeoff swine" he growled. The princess had told him earlier to let Blueblaze join them if he wanted to, but Massius was about to end this foolish mouthed shape shifter.

* * *

><p>As the guards took off heading for Ponyville, Celestia watched them from the window in the thrown room. Honestly she was terrified of meeting the pony who had been driven to insanity by this world. But showed nothing as her sister walked in to wait on her throne.<p>

"Do you think that he's still angry at us for killing him, four years ago?" Celestia said a bit skittishly.

Luna looked over at her sister a bit nervous herself, but it wasn't showing. She smiled reassuringly, "He was never mad in the first place Tia, he knew that his body needed to be stopped. I sent out a number of my best to get him and bring him here." The moon Princess said. "it may have been four years, but I have this feeling that it felt like yesterday to him. We'll be fine sister."

"Maybe you're right, sister." Celestia said, a bit of confidence came back to her voice.

Philomena flew over and landed on her master's shoulder. _Have either of you seen Blueblaze? I need a bit of rest from watching the egg. _she said to both of them.

"Oh, Hello Philomena, and yes I just saw him leave to bring our friend Falcor back so we can talk to him." Celestia said. Philomena almost fell off of her master's shoulder, _WHAT? He Went were? _she shouted in their heads.

"Calm down Philomena, it'll be fine." Luna said trying to reassure Celestia's horror-filled pet "We have total confidence in Falcor not being evil and trying to harm anyone."

_Well I Don't! If my Blueblaze gets hurt I'll never forgive you two! _She said as she flew back over to her perch.

"Always a drama queen." Celestia said, and both her and her sister laughed.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of flying, the team reached Ponyville. Of corse they got a few weird looks from the locals, especially the Flaming blue alicorn taking up the rear.<p>

"So You get to calling your 'Buddy' out over here so we can proceed with our mission." Massius said.

_Yea, yea keep your wings on flyboy. _Blueblaze said with a bit of venom in his voice. The grey Pegasus had been giving him hell about everything from the way his form stood out, to even how he talked! Blue was on the verge of lighting this Pegasus' wings up just to see his reaction, but he didn't. Blue knew the only reason he was acting like this was because he felt the princess didn't trust him enough to go alone. All the guards think like that.

_Hey, Tomas, or Falcor er whatever your name is, where are you? The Princesses sent you an escort over to the castle. _Blue called out to his old friend, of his whom he had thought dead for too long.

* * *

><p>I had been watching little ponies playing in the park, a bit enviously, when I heard this.<p>

_Oh hey Blue. _I said through our connection, as I looked up. _Took you guys long enough, it's already noon! You'd best be happy I only ran into Pinkie and not one of the others who might cause more fuss if they saw a pony who's been thought to be dead for years now. I'll meet you by the sign outside of town, if that's alright with the escort._

_No I think it would be better if you just came over to the library where we ended up setting down. _Blue replied, _your escort would most likely cause a bit of fuss if this took longer than necessary._

'of corse they would' I thought getting up and popping my back. _alright I'll be there licitly-split_.

I got a picture of the library in my mind and started to teleport.

* * *

><p>"Spike, do you know where I put that copy of 'mythological mysteries'?" Twilight called from the bedroom.<p>

"Uhhg," Spike groaned, "why do I always know where everything is?". He wined a bit about his annoying, rather lazy friend to himself, picking up the book off of her desk in the main room.

A Blinding flash shone across the room as I appeared. Immediately getting what happened I opened my wings and started flapping before I landed on a disoriented Spike. I landed next to the dragon, who had obviously grown a bit wile I was away, he looked about like a eight year old would back on my world instead of the four year old he had when I first met him.

"You alright, Spike?" Twilight and I said right as she walked into the room. I heard her and froze. 'Aww, shit just hit the fan didn't it?' I thought, as I slowly stepped away from the purple and green dragon.

"Oh ,Hello! Welcome to Po-" Twilight started. I sighed and turned around seeing her jaw had dropped almost to the floor.

"You can't be alive, you're not supposed to be here, Yadi-yadi-yadda" I said before she had time to recover, " I know you're confused, just send a letter to Celestia and ask her. Cause I have no bloody clue what's going on." I mimicked a British accent, starting to walk out her door.

"Wait! Falcor! Get back here!" She yelled out the door at me. But I completely ignored her walking over to the shocked guards, and apparently flaming blue pony.

"Hm, Would ya look at that, seems you learned a new trick, Blueblaze." I said.

_Yea I guess I did, _he said looking at me with gleaming white eyes, a tear ran down his cheek sizzling all the way down. _You look the same as you did back then. _

"Well can't say the same for you now can I?" I said getting a laugh out of him.

"Well If we're done with our nice touching moment, I would like to get back to the castle before Luna raises the moon." Massius said, obviously a bit impatient for the long wait.

I walked over to him and put my hoof up, "nice to meet you, I'm Tomas, or maybe you'd recognize me more as Falcor Nehem." I said getting a few shocked looks from the guards behind him.

Massius knocked my hoof away, "I don't shake hooves with lunatics who try to kill the Princesses." He said in a cold voice.

By this point Twilight had caught up with us and as I turned around was in the middle of casting a rather powerful spell.

"Oh, Come on Twilight," I said "Can't you just please do as I asked?" giving the guards some time to get out of the way.

_Whoa! Twilight! Stop! You'll hurt somepony! _Blue said at her just as she released the spell.

"For the love of- ,Oh buck it!" I yelled, starting to run at the sphere of magic she conjured, horn down headfirst. I made contact and for some reason, I absorbed the spell. Thinking it was going to hurt me I just stopped and stood there a bit stunned. Twilight the same.

"What did you, How, Huh?" She said, obviously disoriented from using so much magic. She started to fall over, but I picked her up with magic, a white glow forming around her body, I led her into the house, past a still blinded Spike and up into her room. I put her down gently on the bed and teleported back outside.

"Alright Mr. Solider, sorry about the wait, shall we get going?" I motioned for the sky. I heard the lead one mumble something to the effect of, 'Useless time wasting lunatic' but I shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of flight, we had finally made it back to Canterlot. I was a bit surprised on how much it had changed in the time I was gone, but we didn't stop long enough for me to get a very good look at it.<p>

Before I knew it the moon was out and we were just arriving at the castle.


	14. Why hello again Princesses

**Author's Notations: Sorry the last story took a bit longer than I thought it would, I was having a bit of problems with 'Microsoft Works word processor'. And many thanks again to the people who've been PM-ing me. **

**Anyway, My little pony is a creation of Hasbro, I own nothing of it. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was being led by a group of guards from a prison as we walked through the courtyard in front of the castle. I looked over at Blueblaze, "So Blue, how have things been since I left?" I asked in a little more than a monotone, just trying to make conversation.<p>

Blue turned his head to look at me, _A lot quieter, beyond that and the normal stuff of people coming in to talk to the Princesses, I'd say there was nothing else. _He said, as a bright blue flame surrounded him. I closed my eyes for a second so my retinas didn't burned out. When I finally reopened them he was back in his old phoenix form.

"Oh, so you do still look the same as back then" I said laughing.

Just then I saw Philomena fly over and grab Blueblaze by the wing and fly off. I sat there with a blank look on my face, until the lead guard looked over at me and almost jumped out of his skin, I had distorted my face so I was crosseyed and my face was scrunched up so bad I could barely make out his reaction. Regardless I burst out laughing until he gave me a hoof in the stomach.

"Knock off the bullcrap, or I'll make sure you get a trip to the dungeon for a good round of torture!" He said.

I heard another guard whisper something to him, but all I caught was "...Massius", my face lit up at this.

"Ohh, so your name's Massius? I was wondering what to call you, well other than Mr. grumpy-pants" I said towards the lead guard.

He gave a huge sigh, and just continued walking up to the throne room with everyone in tow.

* * *

><p>We passed a room where I could've swore I heard Philomena screaming at Blublaze, and him talking rather normally not raising his voice. 'Heh, he learned from the best to be a troll' I thought, almost knowing that she was going to try and hit him soon.<p>

Our little 'caravan' had finally gotten to the throne room with very little interference, other than one of the guards in gold saying something about us having to go the other way up because of some mishap with the cooking. Something about something exploding. I shrugged it off thinking they must've boiled the eggs too long and they 'popped' right out of their shells.

I had a little experience cooking, but nothing to be proud of. Had to work at a restaurant for a little wile as the chef's assistant. It was going all good until someone forgot to put a timer up and well, lets just say they needed to buy a new oven and turkey, of corse I was blamed and fired.

When we finally walked in after the last bunch of people wanting something, of corse I got a few horrified looks from Celestia. But when I looked over at her sister Luna, she was giving me this sort of look that you'd expect from a lover, but it was mixed with a bit more worry.

"We have arrived Princesses, if it is alright I wish to be excused." Massius said looking over at the rulers with pleading eyes, but he continued to stand tall.

"Yes, you may go," Luna said waving her hoof at him. Celestia ended up ordering a few more of her guards to come in.

I sat down on the cold tile and waved at each of them respectively, "Hello again Princesses, How have the four years I was away treated you?" I said with a wide grin on my face.

Luna got up and trotted over to me. As a natural reaction I cringed expecting a hoof to the face, but instead she gave me a big hug. "It's good to see you again." I heard her say, as I returned the hug.

"Well it's nice to be back" I said smiling as she backed up and walked back to her throne regaining her composer.

Celestia seemed like she was going to be stuck in a state of shock forever. She looked over at me and I held our my arms as if asking for a hug from her as well, but she just chuckled and shook her head.

"So what're you doing back here?" Celestia said. "shouldn't you be dead and gone wherever dead ponies go?

"Yea apparently not, it was nice and warm there but someone told me that I need to head back here for some 'unfinished business' or something like that" I said looking outside and noticing the moon lower in the sky, starting to pass behind the mountains in the distance. "By the way Miss Celestia, shouldn't you be raising the sun about now?" I motioned outside towards the falling moon.

"Oh, yes!" she said a bit embarrassed, "If you'll excuse me for a moment," as she walked out of the room to her balcony.

"How has your day back treated you?" Luna said to me as I was looking at the ceiling admiring the beautiful art workings.

Without looking down I answered, "A lot better than the first days I had when I was still a human, and Blueblaze was in my head as an evil spirit. But it's not like I can blame the ponies for freaking out over me when they've never seen a bipedal creature of my type before." I said. When I did look down Luna was giving me a look of shock, like I had just slapped her in the face. "Ohh, I forgot I wasn't suppose to tell you that I was in some terms an alien." I shrugged "ah well you were bound to find out sooner or later" I said getting up and popping my back. "Besides what's in my mind, I'm just your average Alicorn, who for some reason won't stay dead."

Celestia walked in moments later. I pointed her out and said "expect a letter from Twilight soon, Don't question it just be ready for it". She looked at me as if I was crazy, but sure enough whenever she sat down on her throne a puff of green smoke made a scroll appear.

"What? How?" She asked. But when I looked over at her and smiled, she just shook her head and sighed.

She ended up reading it out loud:

Dear Princess Celestia

I'm Writing this letter to you asking why the Alicorn that me and my other five friends killed with the elements was in my house telling me to write a letter to you. I'm completely baffled that he was able to be raised back from the dead. 

Please respond quickly. 

Your faithful student

Twilight Sparkle 

After the Princess had finished, she gave me a look.

"What? I was a bit off on teleporting I'm sorry," I said trying my best not to laugh. " I almost landed on spike. Oh and apparently she tried to re-kill me with a rather powerful spell that took most of her strength away."

Both of the Princesses face hoofed at this, and almost simultaneously said, "Someone need to teach you how to use you magic correctly."

That was all I could take, I fell on my side laughing, and I couldn't stop for the longest time. When I was finally able to stop I wiped the tears forming in my eyes, "So why don't one of you teach me?" I said still chuckling.

They both got a bit wide eyed, and looked at each other. "Actually that's not a bad idea," Celestia said. Luna nodded "Yes we could both teach him our respective specialties." she said getting a nod from Celestia.

"I'm going to be here a wile huh?" I said getting their attention. They both looked over at me grinning and nodded. "Well, before we start," I scratched the back of my head, "A certain guard of yours" I motioned towards Luna "Massius. He seriously needs a vacation. All of this working all the time is getting to his head and he's becoming a bit of a jerk."

"Oh Sergeant Massius?" Luna asked, "oh no he's always like that," she said scratching a bit at her hoof, "But he could Probably use a bit of time off."

"How much time does the guards work before they get time off?" I asked, a bit worried for the guards health.

"They usually don't unless they ask and then it's only about a week or so, depending on what time it is." Celestia said, before Luna had time to speak.

"Alright! I'm never going to be a guard!" I said laughing a bit, "Maybe you have a spot for a court jest?" they both started laughing.

"Heh, well I'd say we're done with the most important parts of our little meeting so, I'll have a guard show you to your ro-"Celestia started by she was cut off by Luna opening her wings blocking her view.

"Allow me to escort you to your room good Falcor." Luna said. As she started walking forward she folded her wings back up to reveal a rather steamed Celestia.

"Why, Thank you Princess, but right now I'm under the name of Tomas" I said getting up and following her out the door. I looked back and shrugged with a confused look on my face at Celestia, who just waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>After a wile of walking through the castle chatting a bit with Luna, we finally made it to my room. It was in one of the towers so it made for easy access if I didn't feel like using the stairs. It was pretty high up too.<p>

'Hmm maybe I could pull one of those sky diving tricks if I jumped out the window here' I thought to myself. I walked over to the window and looked strait down. What I saw confused me greatly, seeing as I've never heard of a graveyard in the Castle. "Hey Luna," I said turning around and seeing her lying on my bed, obviously asleep. "Oh buck. This is going to be awkward if she doesn't get up before it's time for her to raise the moon."

I scanned the room for a moment seeing a chest of drawers, a small chest by the foot of the bed and a desk over in the corner. I walked over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill. I cut the paper in half and stuck it on the outside of the door reading 'Please, Do not disturb', and taking the other half and writing a note for Luna when she got up.

Luna 

I went out to explore the castle and get reacquainted with some of my friends who may have forgotten me. 

You can stay here as long as you like, since it is your castle, but if you'd like to be in here tonight I can sleep on the floor. 

Tomas, aka Falcor

I put that up on the bed frame were she'd see it when she woke up. I looked down at the sleeping princess and pulled the covers up over her. I flew out the window and closed the curtains. Landing right onto the roof of the tower I looked down into the graveyard, ' hmm I wonder If I'm down there as well' I thought. I shrugged and jumped.

"weeeeee," I said as I was falling, but in a quiet enough voice that it didn't disturb anyone. Right before I hit the floor I spread my wings and caught the drift. "Thank god I have four wings, or I would've died again." I said. I noticed I was right in front of a grave that had a few newer looking flowers on it. I walked over and brushed off the moss that had started to collect on it.

It read.

Here lies Falcor Nehem 

An insane Alicorn who was taken before his time.

R.I.P. 

I looked down at the earth I was standing on, for some reason I couldn't quite get I just started laughing "Yep! I'm resting in peaces!" I said . I laughed for a good wile until a few of the servants had started to gather at the exit of the west wing staring at me.

"What? Wouldn't you laugh if you saw your own grave wile you know you're still alive?" I asked still giggling. They all started to pretty much run after I said that.

"Having a good time?" Celestia said walking up behind me. "I see you found your grave, did you want us to get rid of that by the way?" I looked up at her skeptically. "Why? I can't really die! Even if I do I just get kicked out of the afterlife to appear a few years later!" I said with a big grin. "I'ma be an Immortal! Go around and do any and everything! This can just be a show piece" I emphasized by holding my hooves up in the air.

"Well you might want to shave first" She said giggling.

I jumped into the air and hovered in front of her upside down. "What don't like my beard?" I said as she started to laugh, "Well I think it looks awesome. I always wanted a BEARDLY BEARD!" I started to stroke my beard, just succeeding in making her laugh harder.

"Maybe you could be our court jest," she said after her fit of laughter was done. "So where's Luna?" her face got a bit more serious.

"Oh she fell asleep in my bed for some reason." I said, "Musta been really tired."

"Well I'm free of my duties for the moment, would you like me to teach you a bit of magic?" She said. I flipped back over and landed on my grave. "Sure would!" I said. But just then I got an Idea, "Hold on a minute."I started to do a really bad version of the Irish jig on top of my grave wile humming "The Show Must Go on" by Three dog night.

She watched for a minute and asked "Why're you dancing on your own grave?". Then her face lit up as she got the joke, and started to laugh.


	15. Massius' point of view

**Author's Notation: I Started writing this before anyone's even read chapter fourteen! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyyywayy, My little pony is Hasbro's not mine! Read and review! HERPA DERP**

* * *

><p>Massius walked down the steps from the throne room hurriedly to get away from that insane idiot.<p>

"Thank God she let me leave! I don't think I could take much more of that one!" He said to himself, as his guards already left. "At this point I don't care if one of the princesses get hurt, as long as he leaves and I NEVER see him again." he mumbled.

He made a sharp turn for the barracks after he'd finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, and saw out of the corner of his eyes Celestia raising the sun with her magic. Massius marveled at the sunrise, everyone thought he was just some meathead soldier. But even he like to see nice things like this. After she left and went back inside, Massius just continued on his way to the barracks, but with a bit more of a spring in his step.

After rounding the fifth corner, he came to the barracks, but right as he was about to open the door, Blueblaze came flying out of nowhere and rammed into him. He was a bit disoriented for a moment, but then he saw what the bird had been trying to get away from. There was a bright flame coming from down the corridor steadily approaching, as it got closer he saw it was Philomena flying in his direction with a butcher's cleaver in her talons and a look of pure rage in her eyes.

Massius was definitely a brave soul, but when he saw that Phoenix flying at him like that waving the cleaver like it was nothing, he took off after Blueblaze like a bolt of lighting. "OHHH BUCK!" He yelled as he proceeded to jump out of one of the windows falling a good ways before he opened his wings and glided down to the ground looking up at where the crazed bird had been. Luckily enough for him he saw nothing and started panting.

"This Castle has gone downhill since those crazy birds got together." He said, finally able to breathe easy.

"Yea, I agree" he heard a feminine voice behind him. Turning around he saw it was his childhood friend, Lucilia.

"Oh hey Lucy," He said, "How've you been doing?" he hadn't seen her in a wile since he was actually one of Princess Luna's personal guard. He of corse got some time away when they changed shifts, but he was usually in the barracks sleeping since he was up all night guarding her.

"I don't see you in three weeks and that's all you've got Mass? Dang you're a really bland stallion." Lucy said. Massius had known the earth pony since he had moved to Canterlot with his parents when he was still a colt. He had ended up meeting her on his way home from school when she was being bullied. He of corse couldn't stand bullies so he took them out and well they'd been friends ever since.

"Well sorry for being bland." Massius said as he looked her over. She had changed her mane and tail color again. When he had first met her she had been a dark green earth pony, with a bright yellow mane and tail, as she had gotten older she decided to dye it several different times, from the original yellow first to pink, then a blue, even a bright red when they graduated from the schools. At the moment she had a white mane and tail with her original green coat, it didn't actually look that bad. "So what've you been up to? Still a gardener for Princess Celestia?" he asked honestly interested.

"Well of corse," She said " gardening is what I do! And the best part is I get paid!" her cutie mark had been a little garden with a sign that some vegetables on it. "I can see you've made it pretty far though, finally got to be one of the Princesses' personal guards" she motioned towards his armor.

"Yep!" he said smiling a little bit "I'm one of Luna's personal guards, though Honestly between you and me I'd like to be Celestia's more"

She smiled, "You still got that stupid fantasy of yours were you guard Celestia and you two get together?' she said laughing a bit.

"Pshh heck no, the hours are better. With Luna I have to work At night and sleep in the day." he replied. Yawning a bit, "Speaking of which I should be hitting the hay soon. See you later Lucy." Massius waved and started to fly away.

When he arrived back at the castle it seemed someone fixed the window that he had crashed through, and that Blueblaze had finally calmed down his mate because he didn't hear anymore screaming. He did hear what sounded like that lunatic laughing down by the graveyard. "Probably dancing on his own grave, the idiot." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the barracks and lied down on his cot. As he drifted off he noticed the laughter stopped to be replaced by the Princesses'.


	16. Necromany and more Probelms

**Author's Notations: I've been having problems with the whole site, so I'm just going to stop updating so often, hopefully I'll be able to get, at least one story a day, if it's up to me, I'll be able to put in two, but maybe that's just me being optimistic like usual. Regardless, Hasbro owns My Little Pony and I do not, I am not committing copyright infringement. Read and review, You guys and gals will get this probably tomorrow. **

**Noting that I wrote this on march fourth. **

**Let's get on with it before something bad happens to me so I won't be able to write anymore.**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of Celestia teaching me new spells and helping me get better at the ones I already knew, She asked me to show her, if I had any, a self defense spell.<p>

"Alright give me your best shot" The sun princess said pulling up an invisible barrier around herself.

"Ok." I said a bit tired from staying up all night. I tried to remember what I had done in the forest with the grizzly. Large balls of fire formed around me and I took the chance to form them into the natural shape for me, Longswords. I did the first thing that came to mind remembering what the teacher of my club back in high school said. I took one of the swords and using the Italian ideals, chopped for the eyes.

Celestia saw this and quickly ducked, I smiled a bit remembering why you really don't want to duck in longsword, Your head is exposed. I halted with the sword hovering over her head for a split second and then sent the pommel of the flaming sword onto her head. As expected the sword disintegrated as I cut off the flow of magic to it.

"That all you got?" she said a bit skeptically. I smiled evilly at her and got an idea, I summoned some of the earth from outside the window and thought to make a golem, just sending my brainwaves into to so I could control it.

* * *

><p>I blinked as I realized that it worked and I was the golem. I proceeded to run at Celestia and give a low kick, just to knock her off her feet, but not to hurt. She jumped over it and stabbed the golem strait in the head with her horn, she then proceeded to make it's head explode.<p>

* * *

><p>I jolted when I arrived back in my body, but she looked a bit impressed. "Not too bad, your golem is a bit slow but I'd say that's due to your lack of training." she said. "Is there anything else you might know to use?"<p>

I looked at the ceiling for a moment, then an idea popped into my head, "Well I have one more off the top of my head, But I don't think you'll go for it." I said.

"And what is this idea of yours?" She said, looking at me a bit worried.

I told her to come with me for a moment. I took her back down to where I remembered the Cemetery being, when we arrived I got next to my grave again. "My idea is called Necromancy" I said, and before she even asked what that was I pointed my horn at the grave putting as much magic as I could into my old rotting corpse underneath. I was happy to find they had, for lack of better terms, put me back together. I had finished to see a skeleton hoof popping out of the grave and as it started to pull itself up, I looked over at Celestia.

I will never forget that look on her face, it was so horror filled that it almost made me want to cry. When I looked over at my skeleton that had finished emerging out of the floor, I almost felt embarrassed that I had shown such an evil from my world to the princess, almost.

"So what do you think?" I said standing tall, even when her eyes rested on me.

"W- What do I think?" She said, rage building in her voice. "I think it's sick, demented, horrible, I can't even think of the right number of words to describe how I feel about what I just witnessed!". By now she was so pissed that I honestly thought that she was going to kill me, yet again.

I sighed, "Yea, I kinda figured that would be your answer. But regardless, it will only be used for good, this magic. And trust me, I plan on NEVER showing this to anyone else." I said, an evil grin spread across my face, "Unless of corse I plan on killing them."

"You're still insane!" She said waving her hoofs in the air, "Get rid of that monster this instant! I refuse to have such horrid magical creations anywhere in my kingdom!" She was basically screaming at me now.

Unfortunately, my normal reaction kicked in and I suddenly blurted out, "Oh Really? I couldn't have deduced that from your earlier outrage." I said calmly in a sort of British accent.

She just looked at me, I could tell she was just about ready to put me in the dungeon, so I looked over at the necro-sekleton and nodded towards it. My corpse did likewise and crawled back into it's grave and pulled the dirt back over itself. And I cut the magic to it ensuring that It was not 'alive' anymore.

I looked back over at Celestia who was still looking at me, horrified. "So, shall we forget this incident and get back to my lessons?" I said which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"I think not, get out of my sight." She said. I shrugged and flew back up to my room to find a rather worried Luna sitting up in my bed.

"Oh hello sleepy head" I said, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Sorry did your sister and I wake you?" She was still shaking her head to clear it, and looked at me seriously.

"What did you do?" She said almost glaring at me.

"Oh nothing just made Celestia mad enough to probably never want to look at my ugly hide again." I said with a smile on my face as I walked over and removed the note I had previously stuck to the bed railings. "you'll, no doubtfully hear what I did strait from her so, well might just go see now and spare me the having to explain it you." I said through gritted teeth as I crumpled up the note I had made and set it ablaze with magic, doing likewise with the note on the door.

I opened the door and bowed with fake respect to the princess as she got up and left, "I'll be back to hear what your side of the story is." she said as she walked through the door.

"And just who says I'll be here?" I said as I slammed it shut. I started to laugh, not the happy laugh you hear from fillies and colts playing in the park, but that cold horrible laugh you hear in an insane asylum. I ran towards the window and jumped out immediately spreading my wings and flying away from the soon to be prison.

"Goodbye My little Princesses" I mumbled under my breath as I flew to the only place I hoped no one would find a creep like me in. The Everfree.

* * *

><p>Luna had heard what Celestia told her, about Falcor raising his old body as a skeleton, but before her sister finished, she held up her hoof to stop her.<p>

"Please, Tia, no more. That is the most horrifying thing I've ever had to hear." She said, shivering as the images popped into her head.

"Yes! Luna I think we need to detain this Falcor, or Tomas, or whatever he calls himself now, and throw him in the dungeon for questioning." The sun princess said, likewise horrified at what she had witnessed. "We need to find out how he did that and make sure he never tells anyone of this 'Necromancy' ever."

"Celestia, If he can do things like what you're telling me, then we may have a bit of a problem even doing that!" Luna said. "He can raise the dead! What can we do to stop this demented alicorn from getting out and trying to destroy-" she stopped

"Oh no." she said taking flight to his room, Celestia was a bit stunned but followed her younger sister.

"What's wrong Luna? Did he escape the castle?" she said anxiety showing in her voice.

Luna didn't answer, but it was obvious from the look on her face.

When the two alicorns had made it to the room after dodging servants and guards alike, they found an empty room with the curtains blowing in the wind.

"No" Luna said. The moon Princess was obviously hit harder by their discovery because she broke out crying right there on the floor of his room.

"Just when I thought I had gotten him back," she sobbed, "We scare him away again."

Celestia, frantic about the situation, started to summon guards to be on high alert and to start searching for Falcor.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I'm just overreacting, yea that's it! I'm overreacting they'd never throw me in the dungeon for just, showing the princess a magic spell like that." I said frantically to myself.<p>

I had grown to tired from showing Celestia my magic abilities that I had crashed into the garden a few minutes earlier. I had been talking to myself the whole time trying to figure out an explanation for being in the garden and threatening to leave like I did to Princess Luna.

I sighed and started to try and find my way out of the garden.

When I had finally managed to get out, I had found out that I was allergic to a few species of flowers they had grown in there, and that the monkeys that lived in the garden did not like me whatsoever. I looked into a puddle and saw my reflection seeing what looked like a monster from one of the old monster flicks back at home. I just decided that whenever they needed me or wanted to talk I would be her so I lied down by one of the statues that lined the outside of the garden and marked the place for the entrance to the maze that they had on the grounds.

"wow, this really sucks." I said, scratching at the side of my face that had swollen. "by now even if they find me, no one would be able to recognize my ugly face with how messed up the garden made me." I looked up at the statue that I was lying next to and started to chuckle at what it was.

It looked like a Chimaera, a dragon's tail, goat's head, snake's body, It just looked as thought it had been a mash up of loads of different animals. But what really got me was the look on it's face.

It looked like it was trying to shield itself from something, and was screaming at the same time.

"I never understood modern art," said as I started to try and laugh, but instead started to cough. "I see, daises still affect me the same way as it did before on earth." I had been referring to the allergic reaction I got when my throat started to swell, making it harder to breath. I remembered how I had crashed into those beautiful blue flowers, and kind of wished I was back there. The flowers had been soft, but they gave off a magical tingle when you touched them. It had felt good to me, but I was never able to catch the name of the flower when I had gotten back up and stumbled out, but I assumed it was bad to be in them since there was a warning sign and a fence around them.

"Oh well if I die I'll come back like I did later." I said.

Just then a guard showed up, he looked over at me and yelled back at his buddies to come over. I looked up and smiled wearily at him "Oh hi there nice Mr. pony dude, why're you all shiny?" I asked right before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Princess he's waking up." I heard a voice call out. Along with the clopping of hooves on a stone floor. I opened my eyes and saw, both Princesses, Luna and Celestia.<p>

"Oh, hello Miss Celestia, and Miss Luna," I said raising my head, seeing as I was strung up on the wall in the dungeon again. "I thought after you saw that spectacle, you'd never want to see my disgusting face again." I said looking over at Celestia smiling, "And good Luna," I looked at her, "I'm guessing that she told you what happened,". She nodded and looked away, I laughed, "if that's disgusting to you, then you'd never want to live in my world." I said remembering hearing about that bloody game, 'Dead space' or something.

Celestia looked me over, "What happened and why were you in such horrible condition beside Discord's statue?" She asked.

I lowered my head, "Oh so that's what the statue's name was. Well regardless, I tried to flee to go and live in the Everfree, to not cause either of you anymore disgust, or any nightmares." I said truthfully, but I raised my head back up "But luckily your magic lessons had tired me out enough that I crashed into your garden, and apparently I'm still allergic to half of the species of flowers there are. Except maybe those pretty blue ones."

The Princesses' eyes went wide, "Pretty blue ones? Did you touch them?" The sun princess said. I nodded and she told the guard something that I didn't catch. "did they give off an odd magic aura?" again I nodded and explained how I had crashed into them.

Luna looked me over, "That's odd, why isn't he having a reaction?" She said. I looked over at her, eyes a bit wide, "Raction to what?" I said.

Celestia took over after another guard whispered something in her ear. "You fell into the patch of Poison Joke that grows in my garden. But Luna raises a good point, Why aren't you affected?"she asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's something about how I walk, but I'm not going to have to worry about that wile you two are torturing me. Now am I?" I said with a lot of venom in my voice.

"We're not going to torture you," Luna said in a reassuring tone, "But you will have to swear not to use that," she shivered,"Necromancy, Unless you're in a dire need to."

I laughed, "That stuff isn't that bad, I could come up with spells that can make ponies explode before they have time to even move." I said, "But yes, I wont use the magic unless needed to, or I am alone to train myself. That way if there is an actual need for it, I can use it to it's full potential." They both gave me a look of horror, but it was mixed with annoyance to my reply.

"Fine that'll have to do for now, but no making ponies explode. Under ANY circumstances." Celestia said after she had been shaken out of her shock. "guards let him out of there."

Two guards dressed in black robes that covered their faces, walked over, opened the door, and released me. When I fell to the floor, I could've swore I heard one chuckle, but as I turned he was silent. I got up and took a few wobbly steps before getting the feeling back into my legs. I lightly trotted out of the cell before they could remove the cuffs that I had around my forelegs.

"So what am I learning next, Miss Luna?" I said walking out of the cell. As I walked out it felt as though I was passing through a waterfall, but I ignored the feeling to pay attention to the Princess in front of me.

"How did you do that?" her sister said. I looked over at her and when sh pointed at the cuffs I just looked down and shrugged. "What I like em." I said, kind of accustomed to the tingly feeling that they produced.

"Those are designed to make prisoners who try to escape get an electric shock, powerful enough to knock them unconscious." Luna said. Again I shrugged, "Maybe some things just don't affect me like they do normal ponies. All I felt was a sensation that was similar to walking through a waterfall." I said "Maybe you just need to update your cells?"

Just then one of the guards had picked up one of the extra cuffs and tried to walk out with it. He was met with what looked like lighting emitted from the cuffs and fell over out cold. The princesses looked at me skeptically, "You were saying?" they both said at the same time.

"Shut up" I said taking the cuffs off of the guard and putting it back inside the cell, again walking through what felt like a waterfall.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of showing them I was in perfect health, mentally and physically, Luna took me back to the training grounds where Celestia had taken me earlier. She made the moon rise when we got down to ground level. I watched in awe as I felt the little cringe in my chest, like I had earlier with Harmony, and felt my face get a little warm.<p>

'What the hell? What's going on?' I thought to myself. I started to bang my face on the floor to make sure that Luna couldn't tell I was blushing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard her yell at me from outside when she had finished. "Knock it off!"

I stopped and looked up at her smiling "What?" I said crossing my eyes. She giggled a bit but got serious again and 'slapped' me upside the head with her hoof, "Quit doing stupid things like that, you'll hurt yourself."

I started to laugh, "What? I was just using my ninja skills to attack the floor." I said doing some fake karate moves.

She rolled her eyes, but started to laugh. We sat there laughing for a minute. When we stopped we just sat there enjoying the silence.

I finally broke the serene, " So let's get started on the magic training shall we?" I said, still ginning a bit.

"Alright as long as you don't try to give any of your 'ideas'" she said, looking at me a bit worriedly.

"Nahhh, none of my other one's are that bad," I said, " The other one's are just things like shooting a stream of lighting, fireballs, Glacier spikes to freeze ponies. The normal." again she looked at me odd, but she shrugged her shoulders and we got started.

First was the review on what I remembered about Celestia's lessons. "Uhhhg I hate tests!" I said, I told her all of what Celestia had taught me. Just the basics, Picking up objects with magic, teleporting, teleporting objects, making light barriers to protect something, the norm for a beginner. Most of what I already knew.

"alright, good. Now pick me up" Luna said, looking at me as if she knew everything.

"Um, Okay." I said doing as she asked. She was surrounded by the faint white glow that appeared around whatever I tried to pick up or move. She went into the air easier than expected, " Whoa, you're really light you know that?" I said trying to keep the flow constant to keep from throwing her through the ceiling.

She blushed a bit, but kept her sharp gaze on me. "Alright now put me down." She said, I did so and she told me about how to block someone's magic flow to keep them from doing whatever it is they want to do. Her horn started to glow a dark blue.

"Now try again." she said. Again she was surrounded by the white light, but this time it was like trying to lift an Ursa major.

After getting her about two feet in the air, I stopped the flow of magic letting her drop back onto her feet. Panting I said "Dang that must be very useful".

She explained that we would be doing this in every little session of ours until I could keep her from picking me up at all, then we would move on to doing the same for objects.

* * *

><p>"Alright we're done for tonight." She said after my fifth attempt to stop her. She smiled at me lovingly, "you need to get to bed pretty soon so that you won't be late for Celestia's lesson tomorrow."<p>

I smiled back, but I was too tired to really put any emotion in it. "Goodnight Princess Luna." I said as I took flight out the window to my room in the tower.

When I made it up there I took a quick bath, to make sure I didn't smell horrible tomorrow.

As I crawled into bed I heard a sound of talons on the window sill and saw Blueblaze sitting there.

_Hey what's up? _I said with my mind too tired to move my mouth.

_Nothing just came to wish my friend goodnight, _ He replied _G'night._

_Night _I said back as he took fight, probably back to his nest with Philomena.


	17. Battle and Deparute

**Author's Notations: Stuff, Cupcakes, Pinkie will get you because your number has come up, dah dah dah dah da.**

**My Little Pony doesn't belong to me, It's Hasbro's. You get the drift.**

* * *

><p>I cracked open my eyes to see the same artistic ceiling that I had fallen asleep seeing. But after the hundredth time seeing the peguasi flying around on it playing their little instruments, they got a little bland.<p>

I rose from my bed like I had, hundreds of times before. I felt like I was in captivity Unable to do anything else; Rise, go to class in the morning, go to class in the evening, go to sleep.

"Feels like school," I said, "Well at least I learn something interesting." I trotted to the water closet, went to the bathroom, took a shower. The normal routine.

There was a knock on the door, I already knew it was either Celestia, or one of her golden plated guards.

"Oh wow I didn't expect to see you up this early." The Sun princess said, "Usually you make me go in there and throw you out of bed." A smile appeared on her face.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I get used to a schedule sooner or later." I said grinning back at her "So you won't get to seem me falling out of bed any time soon."

She chuckled and took flight, motioning me to come with her. I shut and locked the door, normal thing I do, and took off after her.

"Are we starting in the air?" I said with a skeptical look on my face.

"Yes." she said simply grabbing a bag of things she left on the stairs. "Think fast." she poured out all of the contents out, grabbing them with her magic, then started to throw them at me.

I sort of expected it, seeing as they all were basically balls of dirt messily formed together at last minute, I just made them all implode, not moving an inch.

"Aw, you take the fun out of it." She said in fake sadness, then she sighed. "Well, now that you're able to predict effectively where things go due to gravity and are able to, protect yourself, or others." She started to tear up a little, I think you're ready to head out and save the land of Puppy zebras "

I looked at her, "What?" I said. She burst out laughing, "Exactly!" she said. I got the joke and started laughing myself. It made no sense, and that's the point.

When we had finally calmed down, she looked me in the eyes and said "But you will need to leave after Luna finishes her lessons with you, you're almost better than us with magic, and you eat way to much for your own good, almost like you're still a growing colt." I started to chuckle a bit.

"Well counting the years I've actually been alive for, I'm only about sixteen or seventeen by now." I said making her jaw drop.

"Whoa! Hold the phone! You're only sixteen?" She said, When I nodded I thought she was going to fall out of the sky in shock. "You look about at the very least four hundred years old!" When she said this I actually flew back a bit and hit the stone tower.

"Four hu-hundred? You ponies Live that long?" I said, she retorted with "Well normal ponies live to about a thousand, at the very least eight hundred, Alicorns can live until they die from some other cause, they won't die naturally"

I was lucky the stairs were below me still or I would've dropped off into the graveyard and joined my other corpse there.

"Humans only live to a hundred at most!" I said "So you're saying that as long as I don't get myself killed, I'll live forever?" She nodded and I just mouthed a 'wow'.

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours, but I had finally got all of my stuff done that I needed. I thought of something when walking down the steps with Celestia to the main hall.<p>

"Miss Celestia, You have a royal library right?" I asked

"Yes why do you ask?" She said without looking at me.

"Well I kept feeling this odd squirm in my gut whenever I'm around your sister. When I'm around other ponies, I don't feel it at all. I was wondering if I could take a look through your library, if you'd allow it, and see if I could find anything there about this weird feeling, since I still have plenty of time until Luna wakes and we have to get started on my night lesson."

She turned her head around to look at me, "Wow, you've had a bit of time to think about this haven't you?" She said. When I nodded she sighed a bit. "How long have you felt these weird 'squirms' in your stomach?"

"Well since I saw her raise the moon, that's when they became most evident, but when I first met her I had felt a light buzz down there." I said, looking at the back of her head.

She chuckled a bit. "Yes you may look at the royal library, but I don't want to see any problems when I visit there again. Ripped pages, broken books, Nothing. You hear me?" she said a bit sternly.

"Yes ma'm" I said. 'Wow protective of your books huh? Hmm wonder how old they are.' I thought to myself.

"They're over millions of years old so be very careful." she said almost answering me before I said anything.

"I still want you to teach me that spell you use to read people's minds." I said. She turned around making me stop suddenly to keep from bumping into her. "I will do nothing of the sorts. Mind reading is a trait that cannot be learned from another person. You need years of meditation to even Barely grasp the way of doing it, and that's not even counting the time it takes to actually LEARN the spell itself. And after you're done casting it, you never stop hearing what they think. Never." She said. "I want you to keep away from the book that talks about it as well. If you mess up one thing in the spell, your mind will vanish. You'll turn into a vegetable."

"Alright, sorry." I said with my hooves up in a bit of a defensive posture. "I won't go near it, I'm already having enough problems with my mind as I am now."

She started to walk again but only for a minute or two, because she stopped in front of a large door. "Here's the library" she said pushing the door open.

I was astounded by the number of books that were in there. Shelves lining the walls and the walls went up and down for at least a few stories. I walked in and looked down, only seeing darkness. Up was a glass ceiling, but It was up about four stories letting the sun's lights through.

"Wow" was all I could say. I thought that It would take years to read all of these books, "Yes, I have done it, but it took almost a millennium." she said reading my mind yet again. "I think what you're looking for is on the third floor," she started to walk up the spiraling staircase that lead through the middle. I ,of corse, followed close behind, watching as the rows of books increased as we passed floors.

She walked over to a self and pulled an old book out. 'emotions' the cover read.

"Here, try this one first." she said handing me the book. I immediately grabbed the book and hugged it to my chest, without thinking. "The magic section is on the bottom floor, and it's the biggest, so you'll have to be careful when going down there."

"Thank you for showing me this Princess." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. "I love reading and, this..." I motioned around me. "Is like heaven for me." I ran up and gave her a hug. "Thank you!" I said as I ran up to the staircase and ran down it as fast as my hooves would carry me. I just had one goal in mind. 'Find out what the hell is wrong with me, then read all of the books in that library, well except the one about mind reading.'

I had made it back up to the first floor in the castle and took flight to my room.

* * *

><p>"emotions huh?" I said, looking at the book's cover. "Don't know how this old tome will help me, but whatever." I opened the book and started reading.<p>

'this is actually pretty interesting, once you get into it.' I thought after reading the chapter about hate and anger. I was met with a word that I had never learned. "Love." I said. The word felt strange rolling off my tongue. As I started to read the quote underneath the beginning of the chapter,

"_You know when you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Steed_

"Hmm, this Doctor Steed sounds like an interesting fellow. I wonder if he's still alive." I said to myself.

I read on about this 'Love' finding it, rather intriguing. As it said in the book, Love is a feeling of personal attachment to another pony.

'It's a very odd subject.' I thought. But then saw the part about having 'Butterflies in your stomach' I got this look on my face. 'that's almost exactly how I feel around Luna. Does that mean I love her?' I read on finding that it was usually caused by nervousness. Nervousness is another usual feeling when around somepony that you love.

I grew almost sick after reading this. 'Love? Peh, useless.' I thought. Then I started to chuckle. 'Not like mares really care much when they go into heat. They'd screw anything that moves.' I thought unbeknownst of the pony outside who was in fact listening in. 'I wonder if there's a spell to remove such a useless emotion.' I thought right before I saw the Lunar Princess burst into my room.

I looked up from my book and smiled "Oh hello Miss Luna, is it time for my lessons with you yet?" I said before even noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yes in fact, it is" she said with hatred in her voice. She wiped her face and started to walk out as I got ready. After I had turned around and put the book on the self that was located beside my bed, I felt an intense wave of pain flash through my body. I turned around to see Luna pointing her horn at me it still glowing a bit from the bolt of magic she shot at me.

"No you cannot erase emotions." She said flatly, "if you took away even one of them, you'd go insane like you did before."

My eyes went wide, "You were listening in?" I said a bit in shock. She nodded grimly and picked me up with her magic and drew me outside. "how much did you hear?" I asked knowing that she heard it without trying to.

"Enough." she said, right before throwing me. "Now, we shall see if you're ready to leave this castle." Two balls of lightning came out of her horn towards at high speeds.

I dodged under them and started trying to calm her down. "Luna wait, can't we talk this ov-" I was cut off my a large boulder flying and hitting me.

"No we cannot." she said already knowing what I was going to say. "This is just your final test. I don't care if you leave or stay because of it, but I will give you this test."

I grunted as I lifted the boulder off of me and made it disintegrate. "I see." I said sighing already knowing I hurt her, and she was going to try her hardest to either injure me or kill me. "Then lets get this over with." I sent two balls of dark energy between us, and a sphere of blackness formed around us. The battle had begun, and I refused to lose. I closed my eyes and the blackness absorbed me.

I reopened my eyes. I saw her standing there looking around for a target. Two arms reached out and grabbed her hooves and lifted her into the air. I started to send projectiles at her in a never ending stream. When I had begun to become bored I froze her in mid air and the arms dropped her. With a light crack she landed in the middle of the sphere.

The ice begun to shake and crack as she started to break free from the ice encasing her. After another second the ice shattered flinging shards everywhere. "Where are you? Come out and fight me you coward!" She called receiving only silence in return.

I happily obliged walking forward to the injured princess. Her horn glowed, but I stopped her before she could finish her spell. Her horn flew over into the corner and sat there spinning for a moment. "are you ready to stop this or must I proceed?" I said with a weary look on my face. I really didn't want to do this to her, but I suppose the only happy thought that went though my mind was that she wouldn't be hurt when I lowered the barrier.

Luna gave me a look that would've made the devil himself shake in his boots, "Do your worst." She said.

I sighed and pulled out the utensils that I made appear beside me. "I don't enjoy this anymore than you do" I said, on the verge of tears. "The good part is, well you won't be hurt when I'm done." I said putting her on a rack and stretched out her body.

"This is all my mind," I said motioning around myself, after she had given me a look of question. "I can do whatever I want here. And when you leave. You'll be fine. Even if I kill you." I said picking up a scalpel and walking over to her.

"What're you going to do?" She said still with malice in her voice, but also a hint of fear.

"I'm going to perform a, a" I tried to say but I realized that I couldn't say it. I dropped the scalpel and looked up at her fully crying now. I walked away and lowered the orb we were in to the ground. I gave her back her horn let the rack dissipate and then along with the rack the orb disappeared as well.

"I don't care if I failed or passed anymore." I said looking up at the stars. "Goodbye." and with a puff of white smoke, I was gone.

Luna's look quickly turned to one of sadness. "Goodbye" she said quietly and started flying back to the castle.


	18. The Duel and pup

**Author's Notations: Sorry, I've been having a bit of sleeping problems, so PM me for major mistakes or just review, and Sorry for taking so long for this chapter damn writer's block.**

**My Little Pony is a production of Hasbro, I own none of it.**

* * *

><p>I had teleported to the gated outside the castle, the guards gave me a weird look, but I ignored them. There was too much on my mind at the moment, so I just decided to walk out of town.<p>

"Where to go now?" I said to myself sadly as ponies walked past. I turned and looked back at the castle, "I'm definitely not heading back there anytime soon, Celestia would probably be pissed at me for leaving like this, and trying to kill her sister, even if she would've been fine." I turned around and just started walking with my head hung low.

If I would've been paying any attention I would've noticed the pony that had been standing in front of me, but at the time I didn't so I ended up bumping right into her and knocking her on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" I said a bit hastily, trying to help her up.

She gave me a look of the utmost disgust, but took my hoof as I picked her up off the floor. "How dare you knock, The Great and Powerful Trixie to the floor!" she said getting up in my face.

I sighed, 'Not one of these types' I thought remembering all of the boisterous I had met when I was younger. "Yea sorry..." I said bowing my head in apology, and started to walk away.

"You're not getting away that easily!" I heard her yell at me, and I felt a lighting bolt zap me on my flank. I cringed at the pain, but ignored her and kept walking. "Wait! Get back here!" I heard her yell at me yet again, but this time it appeared she was running after me. She stopped in front of my path, and looked at me strait in the eyes. I saw anger and arrogance swirling around in her's, but deeper there was pain of being left behind.

I sighed again, but put on the closest thing I could to an apologetic face at the time. "I am deeply sorry, I bumped into you, now if you're done zapping my with lighting the I'd like to be on my way." I said moving her aside with magic.

"Oh! So you think you're a magician now?" the light blue mare said. "I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, challenge you to a duel!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, but again she stepped in front of me. "Uhg, Fine you arrogant little annoyance! Come with me." I said anger finally building up. "If we duel we do it outside of town, I want the townsfolk to be no part of this."

"Fine, but The Great and Powerful Trixie, will defeat you just the same!" She said arrogantly. I had to resist with all of my will to not give her a swift hoof in the face.

I started to walk again with her in tow, getting even more weird glances from the townsfolk. 'Damn snooty rich annoyances.' I thought still angry at Trixie, and some at myself for screwing up so bad with the princess, but I didn't care at the time. I just wanted to get this over with.

We had walked for a good wile before finally seeing the end of the cobblestone walkway. We were a good mile or two out of town. 'This should be good enough' I thought stopping and turning around to see a very weary pony with a generic wizard's cap and cape on, I couldn't see much of her since this was on, but I saw that she was a darker blue pony with purple eyes.

When I had turned around she stood back up strait and glared at me. "Shall we start?" she said with that high and mighty look in her eyes.

"Alright, but no fighting to the death." I said. She looked over at me like I had cursed at her, "To the death? No! Never! I couldn't kill you, that's just wrong!" She said getting a bit scared.

"Oh? That's how they did it back in my country. Though usually it was two grown males when they insulted someone's honor." I said scratching my chin with my hoof.

She still had that scared look on her face, but tried to recover. "Then let us begin!" she said sending a bolt of lighting at me which I didn't expect and it hit me in the chest.

I looked down at my chest that was smoldering a little bit, and looked back up at her in confusion. "What was that?" I said, "The princesses hit me with much more powerful things than that!"

She looked as if she was going to faint, "You know the princesses? How? Di-" she started, but I zipped her mouth closed, and smiled at her evilly, "Ah, ah, ah!" I said "We started, no questions till the end my friend" I then prompted to make one of my fire blades and slashed at her. Luckily she saw it coming and dogged away, but she had lost her had and it caught fire as my sword passed through it.

She looked horrified, and started to send magic bolts, lighting, and whatever else that she could think of at me.

I dogged a small rock, and looked up just in time to see a magic bolt coming strait at my face. I used magic to make it disappear and come back right behind Trixie, hitting her hard in the back. The zipper on her mouth faded, as she lost consciousness. Some of the things that were still aloft in the air started to fall and hit the ground.

I sighed picking her up walking back into town, looking for a hotel or something so she could sleep. I laid her across my back so I wouldn't strain my magic. I walked into a one of the less expensive looking ones and asked for one room with one bed. The lady at the desk saw Trixie on my back and looked at me suspiciously, but gave me the room key and I gave her five hundred bits from inside my pack.

When I got to room 106, the one I rented for Trixie, I unlocked the door and gently put her on the mattress. I turned around and started to walk back out, but for some reason something in my head told me to look back at her. When I did she was shivering. "Curse my conscience." I said quietly. I walked back over and pulled the covers over her so that she wouldn't be cold.

I walked over to the door and sat next to it, looking at the clock. "Always up till one in the morning, huh?" I said chuckling to myself. 'Well, I feel like I should leave her here, and just be on my way from this town. But I know I shouldn't...' I thought to myself and sighed.

I took out the old traveling cloak that Celestia gave me, draped it over my body, and laid my head on my pack. There wasn't much of anything in it except my bad of three thousand five hundred bits that I had gotten from the princess for my travels.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I saw the moon peaking in from the window on the far side of the room. "Goodnight Luna." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning the sun was peaking over the mountains in the distance. 'Celestia just raised the sun, might as well head out.' I thought. I looked over at Trixie who had been tossing and turning in the bed, seeing as the sheets were a wreck. I chuckled to myself seeing how she slept, in a fetal position, "How quaint" I said quietly not to wake her.<p>

I got up popping my back and tied my pack back on with my cloak over it. "Well I'll see you later Trixie" I whispered, opening the door quietly.

After I had gone back down to the first floor, the lady behind the counter gave me another weird look, "Are you signing out sir?" She said. I nodded "But please wait until the young mare I brought in wakes before you send a maid to clean the room." I said giving her a small smile, "Have a nice day" I added at the end. She smiled back "You too Sir."

I walked out of the motel with a small smile on my face, I pulled the hood of the robe over my head so that I wouldn't be reconsigned as easily, at least where I was going. I stretched out my wings, mumbling a slight "ow" as they popped, and took flight.

* * *

><p>I flew over an open meadow, watching the wildlife frolic around in the grass. I stopped for a moment and landed at the edge of the meadow. I looked around to make sure the only thing around was the wildlife and no ponies, and did my business over by a large oak. When I was finished, I spotted an injured fox pup lying over by a stream, it looked as if it had been abandoned by it's parent, because it looked almost dead. I quickly ran over inspecting the injured pup, it looked as though it had at most a few minutes. 'Crap! I gotta get this little guy over to a veterinarian quickly!' I thought picking the pup up and putting it close to my chest to keep it warm.<p>

I flew faster than I ever needed to before. If I had looked down the forest would've seemed just one giant green blur. I dogged clouds, birds, and even one time a Grey pegasus. 'Come on! Fly faster!' I thought angling my body so that there was minimal air resistance. I started to see the town , 'YES! Almost there!' I thought, but then it struck me, 'Where the hell's a vet in Ponyville? Damn it!' I swore in my head and at my own stupidity.

I saw a butter colored pagusus with pink hair flying around playing with the birds, 'Pink hair? Ah whatever, I've seen weirder.' I thought. I came in for a landing, which didn't go too well, but luckily I kept the put from being hurt any worse. The butter colored pegasus flew over closer, but started to shy away as I got up. "Wait! I need help!" I called out at her shakily, "I found this fox pup and need to get it help! Where's the nearest vet?" I said trying to fly closer, but my wings failed and I collapsed.

She flew over and gasped, "Oh my! We need to get both of you help!" she said. But I just pushed the pup to her, "Him first, I'll be fine, take care of him" I said weakly. She nodded and flew away. I looked down and saw something I hadn't seen for a long wile, blood, and lots of it. There was a small puddle forming around me, I saw a broken leg and one of my wings had bent the wrong way. "Hmm I'd estimate a week at least in the hospital. If I live that long" I said laughing. I started to try,as painful as it was, to reset my bones with magic. "Wish Celestia had taught me healing magic, then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." I said with a tear rolling off of my face from the pain.

It seemed that the pony had told some others, because there were a few ponies coming this way. I sat there watching them run towards me and said wincing in pain, but with a smile on my face "Oh hello ladies, how're you today?" Luckily I still had my hood down, because Twilight was one of the first ones to get there.

"Are you alright?" she asked running up, then she saw the puddle of blood around me. I swear her face turned a slight green color, but her horn started to glow and my leg started to tingle. I looked down and saw that the wound that was left was gone. I stood up and shook my leg, 'No pain'. I looked up, "Thank you very much Miss. Now do you know where the butter colored pony went? I want to check on my fox friend." I said.

I think I saw a hint of recognition in her eyes, "No we need to get you to Nurse Redheart, your wing is still injured, and I don't know how to fix them as easily. Come with me." she said, grabbing onto my hoof.

I brushed her off, "Again Thanks, but I need to know what happened to the pup that I gave to the other pony." I said looking away so that she couldn't see my face. "My Wing will be fine for now, I already reset the bone, I can head to Nurse Redheart later."

But she was adamant about this, "No, I'm sure Fluttershy will take good care of your friend, we take you to the nurse now!" she said. I saw her horn start glowing as she was getting ready to teleport with me in tow. But right before she finished, I pulled my hoof away from her. "Fine, but I'll meet you there." I said smiling as she vanished.

I walked over to where the hospital was, remembering slightly from when I had first gotten here. "Man still get lost in the village, only there's no Blueblaze to talk to now." I said.

I opened the door to see a very annoyed Twilight standing there tapping her hoof on the floor. "What took you so long?" she said in a very dry tone.

"Oh, you know this and that, me getting lost in the village, usual." I walked over to the pony behind the desk and signed in.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Tomas, it seems to just be a broken wing, so we can let you go, but you'll have to keep it in that cast for a wile" Nurse Redheart said motioning toward the cast I had on my wing. "Just be very careful and don't do any major strenuous things until it's healed"<p>

"Alright, thanks Nurse Redheart!" I said, happy to see her again, even if she didn't recognize me. I got up to walk out and said the normal thing I always say to the doctors "Bye bye, you'll see me sooner or later"

She had an odd look on her face for a moment but just shrugged and walked away.

Twilight was still sitting there with an annoyed look on her face, "Well took you long enough, so are you going to explain to me why you did that earlier?" she said.

I put my hoof up to my mouth as if thinking for a moment and just said "Nope!" and started to walk towards the door. She got up and followed me.

"Then are you going to tell me your name?" Twilight said.

I turned around suddenly, making her bump into me, "I thought you heard it when the lady called me in to see Nurse Redheart?" I said looking down at her, 'Whoa did I grow? She seems tiny now'.

"I did, but it's better to introduce yourself." She said rubbing her head, "and to not be so..." she looked up and saw what was under my hood. She immediately stumbled back falling onto her flank. "rude" she finished.

"are you alright Twilight? You seem sorta pale" I said, honestly concerned of her well being. "I noticed a ray of light hitting my face, "Ohh, you saw my face, well," I sighed pulling my hood down. "No use hiding it now huh? Just no shooting anymore magic spells at me, yes?"

"You're not supposed to be here, you're dead!" she said, "I watched you die, I helped stop you with the elements!"

"Oh, yea, hmm" I said turning around to think for a moment, "You should send a letter to Celestia about that. And thanks again for healing my leg, I'm going to see if the fox is doing alright now." I said walking a away from the disorganized mare.

"You stay away from my friends." I heard her say. I turned around again to see her charging another one of her spells, but I was ready for that. I cut off her flow of magic, and set there watching her fruitlessly try and use it, only succeeding in getting very red in the face.

"It's rather impolite to try and kill ponies twice Twilight, you should stop that." I said this time teleporting away so that she didn't try to kill me. I landed in front of her library right where I planned it, and let my hold on her magic go.

I then prompted to run to the nearest pony to get directions to Fluttershy's cottage. Again asking the light brown stallion with the large build and the yoke around his neck. He pointed over into the north and I nodded thanks to him and took off.

Passing ponies left and right, one time seeing Applejack and her stand telling off a younger filly for something, but I didn't catch much beyond "racket". I followed the trail that led north and saw a small cottage, pulling my hood back up I walked up and knocked on the door.


	19. Closest thing to Romance

**Author's Notations: "Smile, Smile, Smile" is not good music for writing this! Hahahaha!**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, I own none of it! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>I sat there for a moment waiting for Fluttershy to answer the door to her cottage, but when the door opened I saw yet again a very annoyed Twilight. "I told you to stay away from my friends!" she screamed in my face. I just brushed it off expecting worse. I saw Fluttershy cowering in the corner of the room, so I angled my head past Twilight. "How's the fox pup?" I asked.<p>

She was still cowering, but mumbled a very quiet "He's alright". My face lit up in a smile, knowing that it was okay here. I said a "thanks" to Fluttershy, turned around and started to walk away only to hear a Twilight yell at me, "And Don't come back!" as she slammed the door.

"Overactive ponies" I sighed, "At least she's not trying to kill me again."

I heard the door open again as she yelled, "I heard that!". I turned around and looked at her like she was crazy, "Wow you must have good hearing!" I yelled back and continued walking.

She didn't say anything after that, so I assumed that she was finished. I started to laugh a bit at a joke I had just thought of. "Wow maybe I could've been a court jest for the Princesses, even if they didn't understand my jokes." I said still chuckling a bit. I started to think of what to do next, but I was blinded by a flash of light. "ah crap" I said knowing I was being teleported.

* * *

><p>When I reopened my eyes I found myself lying on a very nice smooth floor, I looked up and saw the doors to the throne room of the palace. 'Aw fuck me' I thought to myself, a bit scared to turn around. I did so anyways to see a pair of very stunned Princesses. "Damn it all!" I yelled and tried to teleport away, but I felt the familiar feeling of Celestia cutting off my magic powers.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I heard Celestia say, obviously getting angry. "Came back for another chance at my sister's life? Wel-" She stopped noticing the blood all over my cloak and my wing in a cast. "What happened to you?" she finally finished.

I turned back around completely, hanging my head in shame of seeing Luna again, "Well I had found a almost dead fox pup in the wilderness on my way to Ponyville to get supplies." I said starting to explain all of the happenings up till now. "That's when I made my way over to Fluttershy's to see if the pup was alright, but again your student Twilight stopped me, she yelled at me a bit more about staying away from her friends, honestly I didn't plan on trying to get closer to them or anything, but that's her just being overprotective, it turns out the pup is alright, by the way." I said, "I started to walk away from the cottage and well, if I'd hazard a guess, Twilight teleported me here."

"Wow, you're just trouble for everypony huh?" I heard Luna say. I nodded my head and without another word got up to leave. I felt the tingly feeling in my wing, similar to the one when Twilight healed me, "But then again you're also a blessing to some" The Sun princess said.

I started to laugh, "A useless pony like me? I was always only trouble." I said stopping in my walk, and I felt my magic starting to return. "That's probably one of human's biggest problems, low self esteem." I turned around and looked at both of them. "Thank you for healing my wing princesses, but I must be going." I said bowing a bit, my hood still over my face.

"And why is that?" Luna said. "Why not stay here if the other ponies have such a big problem with you?" I looked up at her, "because, I know better," I said starting to charge my teleportation spell, "I've caused enough trouble. So I'm going were Nopony will have to deal with me."

The Princesses' eyes grew wide, "and Where is that?" Luna said looking a bit scared to hear my answer. I looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going, To the Moon!" I said with emphasis. I saw her face contort into a scream, "No!" I heard her say as the spell took my legs and quickly climbed up until I was gone.

"No..." Luna said tears coming out of her eyes as she started to cry. "Please tell me this was a cruel joke!" she said looking over at her sister.

"Alright you got me" I said standing upside down on the ceiling. They both looked up, Celestia more in anger, but Luna had a look of relief on her face. "What? I always wanted to go to the moon anyways. But I will have to be leaving soon, Bye bye Luna, Celestia." I said waving to both of them, and I disappeared.

* * *

><p>I reappeared back on the outskirts of Ponyville. I looked around to see a pure white alicorn walking towards her home. "Eos!" I called after her, as a natural reaction she raised her head at the sound of her name and I waved.<p>

She started to run towards me, but got a bit wary when she saw my bloody cloak. "Yea? What do you need?" She said, still looking a bit warily at me.

"Oh, I was just wondering, if you'd recognize me." I said, getting a weird look from her, but when I pulled down the hood on my cloak she gasped. " Jason? I thought you died. Where have you been?" She said.

I chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said "Sorry I disappeared like I did a few years back." I scratched the back of my head with my hoof. "And well, Pinkie Pie ended up taking my house in the time that I was, gone. So I won't bee able to adopt you, Sorry."

She looked down at my cloak "I might not want to, seeing as what happens to you now without my help." Her face suddenly brightened though, "Oh! I got my cutie mark! Betcha can't guess what it's for" she said happily showing her right flank. I looked down to see an inkwell and quill. " Hmm, a writer?" I said, getting an exaggerated nod from her. "Very nice! What type of stories do you like to write?"

"Oh, all kinds! My personal favorite is probably love stories though." She said, I cringed a bit at the word, "Maybe you'd like to read one of the adventure stories I wrote? I even wrote one about you! Though I doubt it was anywhere close to your real life."

"Sure, I would be honored to read a story of yours, Miss Eos," I said bowing low to the ground, getting a small giggle and a thwack on the head from her. "I can't even say that I've gotten My cutie mark!" I stood up and moved my cloak so she could see. She looked a bit shocked to see my underbelly covered in blood, but laughed a bit when she saw my flank.

"Wow! You're a blank flank like Harmony!" She said laughing.

"Oh, you know Harmony? I thought you never went into town?" I said

"Oh yea, I started to go through the town instead of around it after you passed through. Now I have loads of friends!" She said still exited. "How do you know her?

"Oh, um I woke up over in Whitetail woods, and she was lost so I helped her get home, they were having a big party in the town square, so we went and had fun." I said shrugging a bit, "Not much to it, haven't seen her since that night once I think about it."

"Then why not go talk to her now? It's not a good thing to forget about friends." Eos said looking up at me.

I chuckled, "Yea well, I'm still new to the whole 'friend' thing, I'm just too used to being alone." I said giving her a warm smile. "But as long as I don't run into Twilight, I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean what's the worst that could happ-" I was cut off by a cyan blur mowing me down at a very high speed.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the ground by none other than Rainbow Dash. "Well, I see you've came back from the dead. So what evil plan do you want that filly for? Huh? Dead pony?" She said, "or are you a spy for one of the other kingdoms now?"

I started to laugh, "You really think the other kingdoms would be able to use me? You're as insane as I am!" I said openly laughing at the concept. She replied with a quick but hard hoof in the jaw. "Though I must say the new name is inserting, maybe I should become a superhero!" I looked over at Eos, who was still in shock. "Eos what do you thing of Dead pony as a superhero name?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance right after I said this, "Hey! Get off of him!" she yelled at Dash, running over , grabbing her tail and pulling.

Rainbow started to become a bit testy with the annoying pony she trapped laughing at her and the filly trying to get her off of said pony. She snapped her tail away and turned around with me still pinned under her. "Hey, kid, get this strait, Me and my friends killed this maniac four years ago, he was trying to take out the princesses. So if you'd be so kind as to bug off, I would be very grateful!" She said almost yelling the last part.

"Um, Rainbow, your butt is in my face. Can you please get off of me?" I said trying to keep my face away from a lawsuit just waiting to happen. I finally got tired of it and picked her up with magic, and proceeded to hang her upside down in mid air for a while.

"Put me down" She said, obviously pissed . "Now"

"Yeaa, no. Well I could always send you to the Princesses, but then that would be rather annoying to deal with if they wanted to teleport me there, now wouldn't it?" I said, I looked over at Eos who was smiling a bit looking up at Dash. "Trust me Eos, Don't try this at home." I said getting her attention. I then thought of a place to teleport her, which in this case turned out to be the library. As she vanished Eos looked over at me and started asking a lot of questions about, how I did that, where'd I send her, the normal one's you'd hear when a filly saw something new and interesting.

I looked up at the sun and noticed that it was almost twilight. "Um Eos, don't you think it would be better if you got home before it gets dark?" I said.

She looked up as well and started to dash off, "Yea I gotta go, See you later!" she said. I shook my head and chuckled, "oh to be young again, so full of energy." I said.

"Not like you're that old yet" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around sort of expecting the worst, but it just turned out to be the princess. "You do know it's not very nice to tease ponies" She said smiling.

"Ah! Hello Luna, how're you this beautiful afternoon?" I said, wondering a bit to myself why she was outside the castle without an escort.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. I always loved watching the sunset, it's so serene at this time of day." She said.

"I must concur, it is very nice," I said sitting down on the grass. "Usually I'm being pulled around by something, or somepony, so I have no time to watch it." I looked over at her, "would you like to watch it with me a bit before Rainbow Dash gets back and starts trying to hurt me again?"

Luna smiled, "I'd be happy too" She said sitting down, "And are Twilight and her friends giving you trouble?"

I chuckled, "Not really, I've only seen Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie out of their little magic friendship circle recently, and only Twilight and Rainbow are giving me any trouble, but they just want to protect the other ponies from what they believe to be a threat." I said without looking away from the sunset. "I can't blame them, if I had finally found my place, then I know I would be just as careful around newcomers that I thought may be a threat."

She looked at me, "Then why don't you go find that place where you belong? I would be happy to help." She said

I looked over at her, "The thing is Luna, I think I'm just going to start protecting the actual innocent ponies out there, like Eos, and the other fillies and colts who don't deserve to have to grow up in chaos." I laid back and looked at the rising stars. "My only problem is there's no pony to protect them from, except myself." She gave me a questioning look, "Luna, you saw just as well as I did how easily my mind can be lost. I already see things, whether bad or good. Most are just small things, like at night I see things that aren't there, and they frighten me. In the day it's just random things like that pony there is the wrong color, she was blue yesterday, now she's purple." I looked over at her, "I'm already on the verge of collapsing mentally. I think that your sister should probably banish me to the moon before I do something that wi-" She put her hoof over my mouth.

"Shhh no more talking like that." Luna said, she leaned down and gave me a hug. "Whether you turn insane or not, you'll always have me." I returned the hug, and smiled.

"Thanks Luna" I said, she let me go and stood back up "I needed that hug." We sat there for a moment just looking at each other.

She broke our little staring contest by looking away at the almost completely set sun. "If you'll pardon me for a moment, I need to raise the moon." she said, she then pointed her horn into the west and it started to glow it's soft purple it does when she's using magic. Then she started to slowly point it upward, unfurling her wings she took flight. A full moon following her very slowly, until you could see it just above the mountains.

I marveled in the sight, and didn't know which was more spectacular, the moon raising into the cool night sky, or the alicorn raising it. I sat there looking back and forth between them for a good while, until I finally settled my eyes on Luna. I started to remember the action I almost took two nights ago, and looked away ashamed. 'How could I ever even think of doing that to her?' I thought to myself angrily.


	20. No Romance for You! and Jolly Roger

**Author's Notations: Thanks to all of you who have been PMing me, and all ye who have been submitting Reviews!**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro and I own none of it. I WILL SOMEDAY THOUGH BUHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>I was still marveled at the sight of her raising the moon. 'And how has she forgiven me so quickly for almost killing her?' I thought to myself. 'Even if the ponies here are all nice and whatnot, I think an attempt for their life would definitely make them4 start retaliating.<p>

Luna was still looking away at the moon, "I never have forgiven you, I just decided to give you one thing nice to remember before I lock you in the dungeon." the moon princess said. "Or maybe we could send you to the moon. It was hell for me when I was sent, and I'm sure my sister would be happy to make it even worse for you." She was looking at me now, but the smile on her face, it was one of anger and hatred.

"Of corse, well thanks at least for giving me the one night." I said standing back up. "but I'm afraid I must be going, Twilight would be worried if she found out I wasn't dead by tomorrow." As I teleported back to the castle graveyard, the look on Luna's face changed completely, even through the smile she had plastered on her face, I could see the blood thirst in her eyes.

I started to laugh quietly to myself at the thought of getting 'together' with her, then the laughter turned into sobs and tears were rolling down my face. "Knew it was too good to be true." I said through the sobbing. I walked over to my grave and cast the only spell that nopony needed, or wanted to see.

I presumed that Luna would follow me, and as the skeletal hoof popped out of the grave I heard a gasp. I turned around to see her standing there, but instead of anger I saw horror in her eyes. When my necro-skeleton had finally come out of the grave completely I looked back and nodded at it. A large gouge in the skull appeared right below the horn and crawled down until it sopped right in between the eyes, another likewise appeared across it's eye sockets.

I watched as two bright red orbs appeared in the sockets. They rolled around for a second and focused on me. "Well hello there me, I see you've decided to give my contentiousness back to this husk" it said, in a very raspy voice. "Not the wisest decision, but I must agree with your choice with the situation like it is."

"Oh quit acting all high and mighty, you're in a worse situation than I am." I said looking over at Luna who's face was stuck in a horror filled expression. "Now Princess, it's very unladylike to let your mouth hang open like that." I used my magic to slam her jaw shut, but before she could retaliate I froze time around her, immobilizing her and then, just for shits and giggles, I pushed her onto her side. "Pony tipping!" I chuckled to myself.

I turned back to my corpse who just looked up from Luna back to me, "So what do we do now?" he said. "I wouldn't mid causing a bit of chaos, but then of corse we would need Discord to do it right."

I pulled a bit on my beard, "Hmm, it would be rather annoying trying to free him seeing as how The elements of Harmony were the one's that re-imprisoned him. Meh, balls to it! Lets just go out and find out what we like to do, unless it's killing, and do it!" I said raising my hooves above my head.

He scratched at a bit of roots he had hanging off of hid chin, "Not a bad idea, we'd have to be careful though, seeing as how I'm a skeleton, and no doubtingly will scare any pony who see's me without something on." he said opening his wings that had no flesh on them, but because of the ambient magic he could still take fight. We both took off and headed for the castle with Luna, "No worries Miss princess lady, we'll take you back to your room." My undead double said.

After we had tossed Luna onto her bed, my dead twin grabbed one of her cloaks and covered himself with it. "hmm smells like lavender." He said. I looked over at him a bit confused, "You can still use your nose?" I said making him laugh. "Of corse I can! You're the one who reanimated me and you don't even remember all of the aspects of Necromacy!" We both just ended up laughing a bit after that.

As we were leaving the castle I looked over at my skeleton, "what do you wished to be called now? I've already taken a few names, but most people still know my as Falcor, excluding the little filly Eos that lives back in Ponyville. Oh yea! I forgot to tell you, she got her cutie mark!" I said, a bit exited. "She's a writer, but that's irregardless, you can see her again later, maybe."

"What do I wish to be called?" he said a bit of shock in his voice. "well I just thought you'd make up a name for me like we did back when we first me Luna with Blueblaze. Speaking of that little devil, where is he?" I nodded back at the castle, and he looked. "Ah he's living with the princesses now, gotcha." I told him about what happened with Philomena and I thought he would fall apart he was laughing so hard. "Wow! They're mates now? If I ever see him again gotta give him a pat on the back! He got a girl before we could even find out what we're good at!"

I got a stupid idea and started to laugh as well, "I know what to call you! How bout Roger? You're jolly enough for it!" I said, making him laugh even harder "You're a moron!" he said. When we could both finally stop laughing I was sitting there gasping for air, but he didn't need to breath so he just kept talking. "Yea that'd be fine, though I doubt any of the ponies here would understand the reference."

"Yea" I said able to breathe again, I scratched the back of my head and looked around "So where we going?" I looked over at Roger, but he just shrugged, "I'm drawing up a blank here dude, come on give me some output. You've been in the dirt for more than four years, isn't there somewhere you want to go?"

He looked up at the moon, which was now about in the middle of the sky, "Well, I wouldn't mind picking up the fox pup you told me about earlier," he said. He looked me in the eyes, "you know just as well as I do how our favorite animal is a fox, and we've always wanted one as a pet. All we need to do is hypnotize Twilight into giving us the spell to heal it and we can be on our way out of the little village."

I scratched the back of my head, "Wow, you must be me, that plan almost sounded like it would work." I said looking out past the edge of Canterlot. "Do you know all of the spells that the princesses taught me? If you don't then I'll have to teach you all of them." he shook his head and I sighed, lowering my head.

But I heard clopping of hooves on the cobblestone and I popped back into attention. I saw Trixie running at me, she seemed a bit distraught, but I shook it off. "Oh hey what's up Trixie?" I said, she noticed me and dove behind me for cover. "What're you doi-" I started to say, but I heard more hooves. I looked back forward to see a rather large group of thugs running strait for us. "Really now. Why am I always in the middle of this crap?"

I think I strained myself, but I succeeded in picking them all up, and teleporting them all somewhere else. Excluding the biggest one, which Roger took out easily.

"So what did you do to piss of the gang of thugs so much?" Roger said stepping off of the dead goon as I sunk him into the floor so he couldn't be seen.

Trixie got back up from behind me, and stood tall with the normal arrogant look on her face. "The fools didn't like the show of the, Great and Powerful Trixie, so when I told them they couldn't get refunds, they resorted to violence and started chasing me off stage and that's when I ran into you two." she said, then she lost her aura of trying to seem powerful and looked at the floor digging a little rut into the dirt road, "Thank you for saving me."

I patted her on the shoulder lightly, "No problem at all Ma'm, we're always available to help a lady out." I said, and she stood back up and smiled. I looked back at Roger questionably, but he just shrugged, so I turned back to Trixie. "Would you like to join us on our little trip? We're going around to see the rest of Equestria"

She looked up at me and smiled again. "The Great and Powerful Trixie, would love to!" she said, "where are we heading off to first?"

"Alright I have one condition," Roger said in a bit of an annoyed voice. "if you're coming with us then you need to drop the whole 'Great and Powerful' thing." I swear he took the words right out of my mouth. But hey, he is me I guess.

She sighed and looked over at him, "alright fine, I'll quit with that for right now." she said. She looked back up at me "so where are we going first?" this time she had more of a curious look than the excited one she had before.

"first stop is Ponyville to see if we can pick up the fox pup that I found after our little duel," I said making her look a bit embarrassed, "But, we're going to see if we can persuade Twilight to teach me some healing magic before we get him."

Her eyes brightened, "I could teach you some healing magic, it's the least I could do after you took care of me even though I tried to hurt you." she said happily.

I smiled "Great! You can teach me on the road right?" I asked getting a nod from her. "Alright Roger will head with you to collect all of your things and I'll meet you two by the gate later." As they started to walk away, I ran up to her and whispered in her ear, "Watch out for the guards when you're with Roger, and if they ask him to take off his cloak either run or don't look" I said and ran off. She looked over at Roger oddly, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of going around town collecting the useful items we needed, I started my walk back over to the gate in a new cloak, this one being white with a personal little sigil on the back of my own design. I had gotten most of the items by 'haggling' the merchants into giving me a better deal that way I wouldn't have to pay eight hundred bits for something like a utility knife.<p>

I noticed the guards were doing inspections of all of those leaving, 'Dang, this is going to be tougher than I thought' I thought as I saw Trixie and Roger run up to me.

"Why're they doing inspections? Did someone do something wrong?" I heard her say. I nodded my head remembering how I tried to kill Luna and smiled, 'at least I didn't it would be very, very bad if I had.' I thought trying not to smile.

I ended up casting a spell on myself and Roger so that we looked different, the only trouble was I couldn't get it so Roger had skin, but the robe we took from the princess sufficed, as it had covers for the wings for when it got extremely cold outside. The spell made Roger shrink to the size of a small colt, and I made myself look similar to one of the normal ponies, taking away my wings and horn and coloring my whole body a dark turquoise. Trixie marveled at the sight of us but quickly shook it off as we approached the gate.

"Halt," one of the guards said. On closer inspection it actually turned out to be Massius, but this time he had the bulkier armor of Celestia's guards. 'Hmm turns out that some of the guards are switching loyalties' I thought.

"We need to conduct a search of your belongings to make sure you aren't harboring a fugitive." Massius spoke up. I handed over my bag after pulling out a bit of the straw I had bought and putting one end in my mouth and chewing on it a little. He gave me an odd look but took my bag and went through it, "you're clean" He said and threw it back to me. Next he grabbed Trixie's and did the same. When he got to Roger, "Actually our colt doesn't have anything" I said with a blank face while putting a hoof on Trixie's shoulder. I could almost hear her blush, but she stayed silent.

"Same to me, Move along" Massius said with a bored look on his face.

When we were a good ways from town Trixie got a very agitated look on her face and punched me in the stomach. "Our colt?" she asked, "What are we going steady now?" she continued to pound on me until Roger got in between us. "Hey, hey, calm down, it was just a way to get through the security easier. All three of us know he'd never have a chance with you." he said. I nodded behind him and she just started to laugh.

* * *

><p>I kept the disguises up until we couldn't see the town anymore, and by then the sun was starting to rise.<p>

"Alright, so I guess this is as good a time as any to show you how to heal ponies when they're injured." Trixie said stifling a yawn. "What you want to do is focus on that part of their body and just think about how it should be when it healed." I was intrigued by this. What I did was I stuck my hoof in the fire until it was burned pretty badly, and did as she told me to. I felt the normal tingly feeling that I felt when somepony healed me. I looked down and my hoof was perfectly fine.

"Awesome" I said, I looked up and saw the expression on Trixie's face. Roger looked over and started to snicker. Her face had gone from the nice blue color to a bit of a green one. "Excuse me for a moment" She managed to blurt out before running over behind a bush and relinquishing her lunch. Roger just lost it there, he was laughing so hard his jaw fell off, and when he looked down and saw it he started laughing even harder.


	21. On the Road

**Author's Notations: Thank you, to all who have been sending in reviews about my HORRIBLE spelling and grammar, I'll try to get it better but no promises. Also thank you to those of you who have just been reviewing in general. Sorry for this chapter, it was mainly me just bullshitting around. My little pony belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>When the sun had finally started to get into the middle of the sky, Me and Trixie woke up and started to pack up our little campsite. Roger had been sitting there with the same look on his face the whole time we were asleep since he was a necro-pony he didn't sleep, but he told me later about how he actually didn't see things in the darkness anymore, which I suppose is good since he won't be sleeping anymore.<p>

I was still a bit groggy for only having about two or three hours of sleep. Trixie seemed to be perfectly fine though, she told me how being a 'world famous magician' makes you work very odd hours.

I think we made good progress the first few days, nothing really spectacular happened either. We just walked, not stopping unless Trixie or I needed to go use the bush. After a good while of silence, I started to hum "Desperado" by the Eagles, Roger recognized it and started to sing, his deep raspy voice didn't actually sound that bad, even if the only reason it was like that was because of magic.

When we had finished Trixie looked over smiling, "I got a tune for you." she said. Her horn started to glow, and transparent instruments started to appear around her. I swear on my dead body, which at the time was walking next to me, I heard her start playing "Maybe" by the ink spots, but when she started to sing I almost fell over. Her voice sounded like something a goddess would've been envious of.

When she had finished I noticed that Roger was hovering a little, as though one who was in love. I smacked my face with a hoof and she started to laugh at the sight of him. "I must say, You're quite good at singing Miss Trixie." He said after he had finally collected his bearings.

She blushed a little, "Thank you, usually I travel by myself, so nopony hears me sing since I am just a traveling magician." Trixie said.

I nudged Roger a bit, "Hey, you do know you're dead, Don't go falling in 'love' with anypony. You'll just hurt yourself, and if the feelings are mutual, then you'll hurt them as well." I said, but he just looked at me angrily, "You just want her for yourself." he said with venom in his voice.

I was a bit stunned, but then I started to laugh. 'Man was I this jealous about Luna?' I thought, "No, and technically if I wanted her for myself, I'd let you have her!" I said through my laughter. Trixie was just looking at the pair of us like we were insane. Which, at least, I was.

I started to think about how Roger was changing, true it was very slightly, but he was still changing from how I would normally do things. But then a thought hit me, 'Since I still have my soul, did I just create a new one with the memories of what happened before I died?' I started to become a bit scared, 'If that's true, then I can't teach him the magic that the princesses taught me. If I do there could be some dire consequences.' I thought.

* * *

><p>When we stopped after the sun had fallen behind the horizon, and the moon started to rise. "Goodnight, Um, I never caught your name." Trixie said looking at me. I just brushed her off, "Don't worry it doesn't matter." I said. She looked at me oddly, but shrugged and walked over to Roger. "Goodnight Roger!" she said with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and replied "Goodnight and sweet dreams to you as well principessa." he said bowing a bit. It was the normal thing I said when telling a young lady goodnight, seeing as all it meant was 'princess' in Italian.<p>

I rolled my eyes, and leaned against a nearby tree with my head propped up. The fire had gone long into the night, but finally, by about twelve, it went out. I suddenly awoke, of the same recurring nightmare that I started to have after I rose Roger from my grave and gave him his contentiousness. 'This is when the fun begins' I thought to myself as I opened my closed eyes. They of corse returned, some even coming from Roger himself. I got up and whispered to Roger as I got closer, "Be right back" he nodded and returned to his statue like state. He thought I couldn't tell, but I notice the red pupils fall on Trixie as she slept. 'You'll feel the same pain that I did' I thought as I walked away from my little party.

The faces had come back as they always did. I sometimes heard a high pitched screams as one or two of them screamed and flew at my face, attempting to scare me. I shrugged them off and grabbed the stick out of my pack that I used for practice, 'Let us fight' I thought basically at the wisps I saw. As a few of them approached I swung the stick, as I had a thousand times before, right for their eyes. I had been dealing with the things I saw like this ever since I got here, trying to keep up the ideals of my long sword training. I heard some galloping behind me, and whirled around, I don't know what the hell was going, but I saw an old knight, his armor dented, rusty, and bloody. He held a large Zweihander with the 'flaming' blade.

He dismounted off of his horse, and bowed. I bowed back, and he drew his weapon. I Used the magic I had to make a human like golem out of the ground and made him a similar sword.

As my vision cleared, I realized it had worked, and I was in the golem's body again. I put my sword back into the normal guard that I started from. My golem, and this, hallucination fought for a long time. I had finally bested him after I half-sworded it in the fake knight in the neck. Making his spiritual body fall to the ground, as he disappeared, his horse followed him. I let go my influence on the golem and it crumbled, the stone sword the only thing left of our fight. I took it and plunged it into the ground, imbedding it about halfway up the blade of the long weapon.

As I walked back to the campsite, I heard another scream, expecting it to be one of the faces I ignored it, until I heard it again, but this time I noticed. There were no faces anymore. I took off like a bolt of lighting towards the campsite, knowing what had happened, but now wanting to accept it. When I arrived I was me with the terrorfied form of Trixie hiding in the tree I had slept on.

Roger seemed to of removed his hood for a moment to see if he could adjust his jaw so that it wouldn't fall off anymore. Unfortunately, Trixie had woken up earlier than expected, and had seen the sight.

She sat there screaming for a good while, I was trying to yell at her, but she had shut her mind down because of what she saw. I got tired of trying to reason with her, so I just bucked the tree as hard as I could, it had the desired effect. She fell out of the tree and landed onto a rather large rock, knocking her out.

"Well, what do we do now?" Roger said, a bit less jolly than usual. "She knows now, do we kill her? Or do we stage it as if nothing happened?"

I had an idea, "alright, we won't have to kill her, but you're going to look very strange until I can find a permanent solution." I said grabbing a bit of mud, and slapping it onto his face.

After a few hours me and Roger staged just waking up, Trixie woke up. "Uhhhg, what happened?" she said still really groggy from being knocked out. She rubbed her head with her hoof, and saw Roger sitting over on the far side of the fire. His hood was down, but instead of the skeletal pony, what she saw was a rather ugly unicorn, with a bright red coat, a tan mane, and light blue eyes. He waved and continued his discussion with me. "whew, that was a horrible dream." she muttered under her breath.

Roger and I finished talking, so we started to pack up the campsite. When I looked up I saw Trixie walk over and start talking to him, I chuckled "probably about the weird 'dream' she had." I turned around and continued packing things.

What I had done was simple enough, put mud all over his body, then make it look as though the mud was skin, add some grass for hair and he was done, the only thing we had to worry about, is making sure nopony saw him naked, or when he got wet.

I had no doubt that after a while, we could find some kind of spell to actually make him alive, but if I was a fugitive the whole time, it would be a pain in the arse to get around without having the guards chancing us the whole way. I chuckled to myself, 'when he gets brought to actual life, maybe I'll be able to arrange a little marriage for those two love birds.' I started to laugh at the thought, when I finally calmed down, I felt two pair of eyes staring holes into the back of my head. 'at least they don't know what I'm thinking'.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely started to rise as we started off for Ponyville. I estimated a few hours walk until we hit Whitetail woods. Since we didn't take the main road back to the small town, we had to pass through the woods to arrive into town. It was the usual uneventful walk, for me at least. Roger and Trixie were laughing and talking behind me, I gave them their space since, well, I doubt she's had any really good friends since what happened in with Twilight last time.<p>

I just kept on walking with a steady space, theorizing about how he Roger was able to gain his independence from me, I shrugged 'Meh, it's not like it really matters, I mean, who would like talking to themselves all the time?' I thought starting to laugh again.

As time went on, nothing especially interesting happened. I just walked, I started to go through what I would do when we got to Ponyville. Me and Roger would probably see if we couldn't get Trixie a house, or make one, so that she could live there, at least until we got Roger fixed up, then I could kick him over to her to worry about. I turned my head to look at them, but they were whispering things into each others ears, so I couldn't get anything out of it. I started to see the woods in the distance, so I sped up to a fast trot, hearing the other two start doing so themselves, I decided to bullshit them. I got a good sight of the forest, and looked behind me, they were still talking. I teleported myself over to where the woods began.

When they just kept on talking amongst themselves, I whistled at them getting their attention. Trixie and Roger just stood there for a moment, Roger started to laugh and Trixie followed suit. Eventually they calmed down and teleported over.


	22. Laughter

**Author's Notations: ALWAYS REMEMBER TO SAY IT'S A GOOD DAY IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU WAKE UP!**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, All rights reserved ©©©©© 4uy┘Ä∞≤`N©©©© I found out how to make symbols with the side thingy. Me Gusta. **

**ANY WAY, back to whatever it was I was doing.**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with a start and started laughing.<em>

_I never knew why, I just couldn't stop laughing. _

Earlier that day

It had been a normal day, as Roger, Trixie, and I walked through Whitetail, meeting nopony. Trixie and Roger had lost interest in talking after a while, you could've cut the silence with a knife.

I reached into my pack and grabbed the dagger I had bought in Canterlot. It bumped into my bag of bits, making a small jingle. The sudden noise made the two others look at me, and Trixie gasped as I pulled out and examined my new knife. "Where did you get that?" she said in shock.

I looked up at her and back down at my knife, "At a pawn shop in Canterlot why?" I said. The blade was red, but the hilt was highly decorated along with the sheath, I just thought it was going to rust away in the shop, so I bought it, hypnotizing the shop owner to give it to me for three hundred bits instead of eight hundred.

"That's the blade of the Titan Ponies!" she said. I looked at her skeptically and started to laugh. "The Titans never existed! They were a group of fictional gods and goddesses made up by the Greek." I said. She looked at me like I had just told her the sky was blue. "No, really? I never knew that!" she said in a sarcastic tone, and Roger began chuckling.

"Then, what's with the weird name?" I said a bit agitated, but only a bit. I put the blade back into the sheath, but felt a small prick in my hoof. "Ow!" I said shaking it a bit. When I looked at it again my hoof appeared to be bleeding.

"Whoa dude that's weird." Roger said, almost mimicking what I was thinking.

Trixie looked stunned, "The legends are true! You're the one who will decide the fate of Equestria!" she said, almost yelling.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was just a simple accident" I said as I fastened the dagger around my waist under my cloak and tightened the strap. "The possibilities of that happening are so low it's not even funny." I said with a poker face.

Just then Roger decided to pipe up, "Yea how could an idiot like him ever 'decide the fate' of anything? He'd do something wrong and either buck them over, or of corse knowing him, just somehow make something explode." I nodded in agreement behind him.

"You will see." she said as she turned around and started to continue her walk to Ponyville.

"Yea, okay." I mumbled under my breath, as Roger and I ran to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>I flew up over the trees to see how far we were from Ponyville, the nice breeze blowing my hood up a little. I floated aloft there for a moment with my eyes closed, just enjoying the weather. When I reopened my eyes I saw Ponyville, it was about, a thirty minute walk from our position. I yelled down the information to my comrades on the ground, I took one more look at the small village, and smiled. Not the creepy smile you usually find on my face, but the smile of someone who's home is finally in sight after a long journey.<p>

I came back down to the forest floor, still wearing the same smile, I looked at my two companions, "The edge of the forest is about three meters that way," I said indicating with my hoof, "And after that, Ponyville is about a meter after that." I thought of a good disguise, one particularly appealing popped into my head.

I shrouded myself in what looked like a stormy dark cloud, my horn lit up and it started to swirl around me. My mane and tail blackened until they were as dark as coals. The stripes on my coat started to move around on my body forming a large spot on the middle of my back, The white on my coat slowly started to fade until it was a rusted red color, and the spot on my back became a darker blue. My horn shrunk into my head until all that was there was a small group of circles.

When the dark cloud dissipated, I looked down at my hooves. "Hmm, not bad this time. Hey Trixie you got a mirror?" I said looking over at her.

She dug around in her pack for a while, and pulled out a small compact mirror, which she proceeded to throw to me with her mouth. I acted as if I was going to catch it, but right before it hit my hooves, I caught it with magic. "Good, that still works in this disguise." I said a bit more to myself. I examined my new features, thinking to myself 'wow, I don't look that ugly for a horse.' I saw the spirals on my forehead and rubbed it with my hoof, "Well that might be a bit odd, but otherwise, I look relatively normal, yes?" I asked looking at Trixie, since she was the only pony who might have any idea in the vicinity.

"Yea, actually, you do look at least fairly normal." She said rubbing her chin with her hoof, "All you have to do with those weird spirals is put your hair down so it'll cover them." She ran up and started to mess with my hair.

After her little fashion attack Trixie stepped back to examine her work. I had purposely grown my mane our a bit during the spell, because I just think the black hair would look better if it was long, but after she had finished, I looked like I just stepped out of a movie. She had put a small tie off in my mane, so it was, well a low riding ponytail.

"Oh, wow, that actually helps a lot! Thanks!" I said looking up at her smiling, she returned the smile and said, "Well come on guys, I'd like to get there before sundown." as she started to turn a round and walk towards town.

Roger looked over at her "I would thing you'd hate coming back to this town after what happened last time." He said.

She looked back at him, "Nahh I don't hold grudges for that long, I'm sure that they've probably forgotten about it by now."

* * *

><p>We had just passed the sign into Ponyville and someone already was flying up to us. She was a gray pegasus with topaz colored eyes that were off in different directions, she was also wearing a mail pony bag over her right shoulder. "Hello Trixie," She said in a welcoming voice that was a bit off, but at the same time, it made me want to hug her. "A letter arrived for you, but you weren't in Canterlot at the time." She handed Trixie a letter, who in turn said "Thank you Derpy, hope you have a nice day delivering ponies' mail." The mare name 'Derpy' flew off after a smile and a nod to me and Roger.<p>

Trixie opened the letter, and started to read it with her magic as we walked. She stopped as we just passed the first house, both me and Roger kept walking for a short while before finally turning our heads around and looking at her. "What's wrong?" Roger said. "Is everything alright?" I said finishing his sentence for him.

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, "Is your name Falcor?" She asked. 'Aw dang it, must've been an anonymous letter from the princesses, informing everypony about us.' I thought, "No that's not my name, I don't have one really. I was an orphan." I said. She sighed in relief obviously buying it. "That's good, I thought for a moment, I was traveling with a psychopath and a skeleton." She said laughing a bit at the end. "Who'd imagine that?"

I shrugged, "I duno, but come, let us finish our business here." I said. Roger walked over to her, put his hoof on her shoulder and smiled. She blushed for a moment, but started to walk following me with Roger beside her.

I sighed, 'how annoying, if there's any more romance to this story of my life, I'm going to find the author and eviscerate him' I thought.

**'Scuse the hell out of me.**

* * *

><p>By the time we had finally gotten into the town and gotten all we could take care of at the moment done, the sun was already going down.<p>

"Aw Buck" I swore to myself, and turned around to Roger and Trixie, who at the time were looking around at the town and how much it had changed. "Hey, we're going to have to get a room for tonight. Unless you don't mind sleeping on park benches." I said, issuing the last comment towards Trixie, who as expected shook her head. "Alright, since I'll be paying for it, what do you two want? Two rooms with two beds in one, and one in the other. Or one room, with two beds." I finished.

"Well, whatever is fine with us." They both said simultaneously.

I sighed again. 'real help.' I thought, "Alright, one room it is" I said walking into the motel we had been standing in front of.

I trotted over to the mare behind the desk and asked for one room with two beds. It would cost us two hundred bits per night, for three ponies.

The other two walked in and I called them to follow me, as I walked. We arrived at room six within a couple of minutes of walking down the corridor. I unlocked the door and let the two in. "Alright, make your sleeping arrangements before I walk in." I said, "and if there's no more room then I'll move one of you over."

As expected, they both grabbed the beds, Roger more for looks than actual use, but I didn't care, I slouched over by the window and propped my sleeping roll up behind me so that I could have a little comfort. We said our good nights and did the normal routine. Trixie gets into the shower, I go in, then Roger even though he fakes it to keep up his disguise.

As Trixie and I laid down, Roger said something to her that I didn't catch, and turned out the light. I kept the curtain open just a little so that there was enough light to keep my hallucinations at bay. I thanked Luna for a full moon quietly, and then said my prayers. I drifted off to sleep thinking about what I would name the little fox once I got him back.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw mostly nothing, but there was a chimera over floating over a ways away from me. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I called out at the creature. He, and it was a he since he did have a goatee, turned around and I saw what he actually saw what he looked like, he was a mix of creatures, just like the statue that I had ended up falling against when I was in the Princess' Garden.<p>

"Just being frozen in stone, what about you?" he said in a very sarcastic voice.

I shrugged, "the usual, I guess, I don't have dreams on regular occasions, so I'd guess that you need my help getting out of the statue, Discord?" I said in a bland tone of voice.

"yup" He said as stone slowly crawled up his legs, "Yea, I would also like it if you could possibly free me soon, and when you do, can you bring me some chocolate milk? I so love chocolate milk." He said right before the stone engulfed his head.

I started to laugh, "Yea no problem buddy" I said, as a small tear fell out of the corner of my eye. "Must really suck to be in stone."

"It does, and you'll join Discord soon enough my boy." I heard Luna say out of the darkness. A gray light shot out of the nothingness and hit me in the forehead. Stone, it all became stone, my legs, my horn , my head, everything.

I said one last thing before it had finally completed the new statue. "Goodbye Luna, Hope I make a nice lawn gnome." I said.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start and started laughing. I never knew why, I just couldn't stop laughing. After a long while I finally calmed down enough to take a breath, my chest was burning like fire. I saw the sunlight coming in and got up to stretch. But the two pairs of eyes stopped me in my tracks.<p>

"What? I had a nightmare."I said starting to laugh again. Trixie gave me an odd look, "Hey, I never said I wasn't crazy, I said my name isn't Falcor."


	23. Horrified

**Author's Notations: The Twilights have been doubled. The end is Neigh, run. The hills are alive, RUN! **

**Forever Alone... **

**My Little Pony is a product of Hasbro©, all rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Roger said after Trixie had left for something.<p>

"What? Like I said I was having a nightmare." I said looking at him, "Oh, we need to go free Discord and whatever happens I cannot be caught by Luna." I added at the end.

He looked at me skeptically, but just shook his head and walked away after Trixie. "how now that's sad, even I confuse myself." I said.

Guessing that the other two were going to take care of their other business around town, I grab my things, open a window, and fly outside closing the window behind me. "Lets go see Fluttershy about getting that fox pup now," I said talking to myself. Like before I started to think about what I would name him as I was flying over the town.

* * *

><p>After I had gotten past all the bustle of the crowds in the main plaza, I came to the outskirts of Ponyville, seeing the apple orchard of the Apple family. I landed softly next to the dirt road that led to the Everfree, and felt a pair of eyes on my back. I froze thinking it might've been a guard, but as I looked around, there was nothing. I shrugged and walked on next to the road, not wanting to get in anyponie's way if they came along.<p>

I still felt the prying eyes of someone on the back of my neck, but this time I ignored it. My eyes started to play tricks on me, because I could've swore to anyone, that I saw the pony that had been with the princesses when I had died for my second time. I shivered at the thought of her, but a new thought popped into my head, 'What if it's her that's watching me'.

I broke right there, I sprinted as fast as I could to the yellow pegasus' abode, feeling the eyes following me.

When I arrived at the door to the cottage I was panting very hard, I knocked frantically, trying to keep my fear in check. After a few seconds I heard a click behind the door and saw it sing open slowly, the sight, it was horrible. Fluttershy's mane was covered in blood, her eyes gouged out as well there was blood pouring out everywhere in the house, she looked at me and said "What's wrong?" but her voice, it was like the screams of the damned.

I screamed and tried to fly away, but as I turned around I saw Twilight, I fell right on my flank, laid down ,and covered my ears and shut my eyes. "No, please go away" I kept saying.

After a good while of this, someone splashed cold water on my face and I jumped. Still with my ears covered I opened one eye slowly, standing over me was the two worried faces of the ponies I had saw earlier, but normal. I removed my hooves from my ears slowly and got up.

"Are you alright?" Twilight said, obviously worried. Fluttershy started to hide behind her like she did with everypony.

I put my hoof up to my head, 'Aw dang, bad headache.' I thought. "No, I don't think I am this time," I said stumbling past them.

"W-wait," Fluttershy called after me, "Maybe we can h-help you." I turned around and looked at her for a moment, I blinked and her face changed into that of a monster, I blinked again in shock but her face was back to normal.

"No, I... I don't think you can." I said, turning around and starting to walk back up the path. My vision started to blur, and it faded out to white as I lost contentiousness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and as the light flashed in my eyes, I saw a crowd of dead ponies all huddled around my bed, looking at me. When I blinked, it turned out to be the normal ponies of the small group, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and my traveling companion, Trixie.<p>

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake up!" Twilight said in relief.

Fluttershy, started to try and hide behind one of the others as my eyes fell on her. "What happened?" I said sitting up.

"You passed out darling, you were in a coma for almost a year. The doctors were starting to think you'd never wake up and were going to," Rarity said stopping to swallow rather theatrically, "Pull the plug."

I just looked down at the IV and other needles in my arm. I took them out and threw them over my shoulder. The wounds started to bleed, but I didn't care. I tried to get out of the bed, but as I suspected, my legs were too weak now. I collapsed onto the cold hospital floor. "Damn it!" I said, trying to get back on my hooves. "For the love of all that is holy, Move!" I yelled down at my legs, but they just sat there, useless limbs.

"Whoa, hey there sugar cube, you shouldn't try to get out of the bed so quickly," Applejack said worriedly, trying to help me up.

Roger walked into the room carrying a bag in his mouth, "hey what's all this commotion about?" He said voice a bit muffled through the bag. He looked over and saw me being assisted by Applejack, and dropped the bag. "You're awake!" He said in shock, "I thought that you'd finally kicked the bucket buddy!" The other ponies shot him a dirty look, but like I would've done he ignored it.

I looked up at him tiredly, "Hahaha, yup I'm back, I might be cripple for a while, but I'm back." I said before collapsing, yet again. I looked over at Trixie, "Trixie, can you do me a favor, and grab my things? I don't know where they are, and I would feel much better if I had my cloak back with me." I said.

She nodded and ran out of the room, Roger followed after giving the bag to one of the other ponies. "I'll go tell the nurse," He said on his way out.

I turned back to the others, as I tried again to get up, this time leaning against the wall. "What's happened while I was out?" I asked. The ponies started to look at each other, finally Twilight spoke up, "Well, the doctors made a diagnosis while you were in the coma." she said looking down and putting her hooves together, "They say you're mentally unstable, and that when you woke up you'd be put into a psych ward."

I looked over at her, "alright I already knew I was mentally unstable after those last two incidents, but nopony's putting me in a happy house!" I said anger slowly starting to rise. "I just wanted to go and pick up the fox pup that had been left over at Fluttershy's, but noo" my voice thick with sarcasm. "My mind just HAD to start making things into horrible images for me!" I said almost yelling, I started to knock on my head with my hoof, "This useless organ has given me nothing but trouble since I came to this God forsaken Equestria! But no, no one has even tried to help me, only questions, and problems. Well, I'm fed up with this." I said standing tall on my hooves, with the assistance of my magic. "Good day Ladies." I finished as I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I bumped into Trixie on my way out, I took my cloak, pack, and my blade offering a small "Thanks" I continued to walk out of the hospital, making the nurses and doctors stare. I pushed open the two front doors, and smelled the nice clean fresh air. "Ahh, it's been too long" I said as I closed my eyes. When I heard hoofs on the hospital floor inside, I opened them to see a very horrifying Pinkie Pie right in my face. "Where are you going?" she said, her voice sounding similar to Fluttershy's. "We still have the pary to throw you for arriving and getting better."

I blinked and she went back to normal, and I pushed past her, "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you Pinkie, I won't be here to enjoy it like I did last time." I said, and started to laugh manically. My disguise that had been on the whole time started to phase away, particles of it flying upward. I continued laughing until I heard gasps behind me. I turned just as my horn shot out to it's normal size making more of the particles burst off. Twilight was standing there dumbstruck along with the other ponies.

"Falcor?" She said, finally after enough of my actual body showed. "How dare you come back here!" She said with malice in her voice, she got down and pointed her horn at me, but I snuffed out her magic before she could do anything. "My body may be weak Ms. Sparkle, but my mind has remained strong, not taking into account my little episodes." I said looking at her while she tried fruitlessly to cast a spell on me. I looked over at Rarity, "Ah Miss Rarity, I apologies for you having to see me again like this, last time we met before you killed me I was still human. I still haven't payed you back for your generosity." She looked dumbstruck, not able to speak, just like the rest, excluding Twilight, who was still getting redder in the face.

I reached into my pack and threw my bag of bits to her, they plopped with a jingle onto the ground in front of her. "I'll pay back the rest I can when I am able." I said. I sent a message to Roger with my mind, _Well buddy I'm off to go see what the annoyances can do about my insanity. Have a nice life here, Make sure to never deactivate the spell I put on you, or you never will be able to live in peace. Bye. _

I smiled at the little group of six ponies, "Well, Twilight" I said getting her attention, "Bye bye, you get no more chances to kill me." I smiled again at her but more cruelly.

I cast the teleportation spell just as Rainbow Dash jumped out of the little group and flew at me, "You're not getting away psychopath!" she yelled at me. I smiled one last time, "good to see how many 'Friends' I had." I said, my face as my face started disappearing.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and was in the throne room of the two sisters. It was obvious that they didn't recognize me, or expect my barging into the room, but I just went with it. My horn started to glow as I cast the spell on both of them freezing them, except their mouths and cutting off their magic. Their eyes widened with horror as I took off the hood on my robe and shot the two black spheres into the center of the room, they split and formed the same black thing that they had back when I almost killed Luna.<p>

"Why hello Princesses, remember me?" I said with another maniacal smile on my face. The blackness in the orb started to swirl, mixing in with a blood color, and faces appeared upon the walls.

"Wh-what do you want from us?" Celestia said, obviously becoming horrified by what she saw. The look on her sister's face became just as maniacal as mine, "Ohhh, look Tia, it's your student!" she said giggling a bit. I didn't have to turn around, I already knew what was happening. Something too horrifying for words.

I walked up to the sisters and they both looked down at me. "Sorry for that," I said doing my best to wipe my mind blank.

"But that's what I've been seeing along with worse things, I've been hallucinating for too long and I want to know how to get out of it." I said as they started to become horrible looking themselves. I hoped for them that it didn't appear on the walls of the orb as well, it was pretty bad even for normal.

"I only know of one solution for your problem, besides death." The celestial princess answered. "Unbind us and lower this horrible sphere of yours" she said, "and then we can talk."

I did as she asked, but kept the magical blocks in effect, eager to be able to see without things popping up out of nowhere. She started to walk down the steps of a large staircase that was behind the thrones and her sister followed her. Intrigued I followed as well. Soon we arrived into a small damp room, looking similar to the cell I had spent time in.

"Alright, this will solve problems for all three of us, If you allow us to do it that is." Celestia said, "we will have to wipe your memory." She pulled out a small table

I raised an eyebrow, "Memory wipe? But then won't I see my past in my dreams?" I asked looking at her until she morphed into what appeared to be a dragon, then I looked down at the ground, which had maggots crawling around in blood.

"No actually, you will end up like a newborn, without having to go back to school or anything, it's like I'd be erasing the tings that I find that may of drove you insane, I'll let you remember the spells I taught you, how to fly, all of your friends, not your enemies though, and so, you'll be cured basically." She said. I walked over to the horrible looking table that seemed to have blades on it. I blinked and it returned to it's original form.

"Alright fine, Do it, But after I wake up, you two drop whatever I did, alright?" I said looking back and forth between them.

They nodded and I laid down on top of the mat. And gave them their magic back.

Celestia put her horn on my face and it started to glow. "Goodbye, insane one" I heard Luna say.


	24. The bonds that held me

**Author's Notations: Nothing today**

**My Little Pony© is a product of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, I looked around and saw myself back in the motel room in Ponyville. I stared down at my hooves, seeing again the rusty red color.<p>

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself as I stood up. "Wasn't the Princess about to take out part of my memories?"

I saw the covers on one of the beds stir a little, and saw Roger sit up. "Morning" He said fully awake. "Why're you up this early? It's only three O'clock."

I looked at him and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, just had a weird dream. You should be happy, you don't have those anymore." I said looking at the floor while putting my hoof up against my head. I heard a small voice on the other side of the room and looked up. My eyes went wide, it was the pony who I had seen, but she had a worried look on her face.

"You need to leave now!" She said, but her voice was normal, actually pretty similar to Fluttershy's, not counting the obvious fear on her face.

"Why should I trust you?" I whispered, walking over to her so that Roger couldn't hear me. "All you've done is caused me problems." I poked my hoof into her chest, which connected.

"Who's that?" Roger said still trying to be quiet, because Trixie was still sleeping.

I turned around to look at him, but the room had gone all bloody and he had reverted to his original form, a skeleton.

"Aw, buck me" I mumbled, to which I feel a hoof on my shoulder. I turn around and she opens the door and waved for me to follow.

"Your mind, has started to collapse," she said as we sprinted down the corridor. "If we don't get out of here and find out what is starting to drive you insane, Well." She said ending on a bit of a bad note as she looked back.

I looked behind us as well, and saw something that almost made me crap myself. The Blood, it was crawling after us, everything it touched, turned evil.

I looked strait ahead, not wanting to see the horrors. She looked at me and noted my expression, "We'll need to find it fast, if not, well. You'll pretty much be trapped in here forever, your body will just be vegetable." She said.

"You gotta be kidding me! This crap only happens in video games!" I yelled at her. I looked back forward, and saw the exit growing steadily further away from us. "FFFFFFFFUUUUUU-" I started but she hoofed my mouth closed.

"No. Stay calm or else the corruption will grow faster." She said, removing her hoof. Frightened I looked back and saw what she said was true. It was coming upon us faster than before.

I stared to think of nice things, or try to. Like how the sky looks after the sun was setting. A big smile crossed my face, and I slammed into the door that had the EXIT sign above it.

"QUIT DICKING AROUND!" She screamed at me, grabbing me and throwing me through the door. "we need to leave! NOW!"

I remembered that she said it was my mind, so I created a golden chariot and got on. "Madam" I said bowing slightly as she got aboard.

She proceeded to kick me in the jewels, which jingled a bit as they fell out of the brown bag I had around my neck. I looked down at them like 'huh?' but they mutated and came alive trying to eat my hooves. I kicked them away and they let out a little 'yip!'.

"Thanks" I said looking over at her and smiling, she just rolled her eyes.

"can we hurry and go before I die?" she said pointing at the building which slowly started to crumble. I nodded and we flew off.

The first place I thought of when I wondered where to go, was funnily enough, the castle. But we made a pit stop, to pick up Twilight, I froze her and put her on my back. "Alright, I'm ready!" I said looking over at the pony still on the carriage. She gave me an odd look, but just shook her head.

We continued on passing ponies who were panicking about the blood and other horrors that were quickly approaching them.

A few started to try to grab onto the side of the carriage as it came down under a storm cloud. I looked back as I saw it jerk. The pony that was hanging on was desperately trying to get aboard, but I picked her up with my magic so the carriage sped back up. I kept her floating over my head, and saw the familiar colored coat.

"Harmony?" I said looking up at the pony, but it's face had melted off, so I just shrugged and threw it behind me, where it exploded violently.

* * *

><p>After a good while of many annoying ponies exploding as the corruption traveled across Equestria, we finally arrived at the castle with Twilight. We made another quick stop at the garden to pick up Discord, or at least in this case his statue form.<p>

As our little party of two, with loads of crap on my back started for the throne room, I unfroze Twilight, and de-stoned Discord. For some reason they didn't start trying to kill each other, but I just shrugged and kept walking with them in tow.

Luna was sitting on the throne by herself when we arrived, and even had her hooves on top of her sister who was whimpering under them.

I just looked up at her and shook my head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Luna, you're not well." I said, but she just looked past me at discord rather seductively. I turned to look at him but he was cowering in fear behind Twilight, who was doing like wise behind my imaginary pony.

"The hell is wrong with this picture?" I asked her, but she just shrugged. "Hey, it just proves your mind is really messed up." She said disappearing into the darkness of the room.

I looked over at Celestia, who was still cowering in fear, "Do, you know what's going on?" I asked her, but she turned into a frog and started to leap away.

My jaw just fell off at this point. I had no idea what to do anymore, so I just sat there laughing.

I felt Discord tap me on the shoulder as the Corruption entered the room, I turned to look at him, but all I saw was a lion paw slamming me in the face.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and started to laugh. But I stopped, 'What's going on?' I thought. The room I was in, it was, different.<p>

The walls, the floor, the roof. It was, soft, squishy. It wasn't right. I tried to get up, but my hooves were tied into a strait jacket, my horn had this odd ring around it. I tried to use magic, but it wouldn't respond. I saw the door on the other side of the room open to reveal, a rather sad looking Princess Luna.

"Hello," she said quietly with a small dishonest smile, she faked like she was happy to see me, but she had been crying recently. "I came by to see how you were doing in your new home." I looked up at her questioningly, she almost broke down crying right there, she looked over at the walls.

"That's very kind of you," I heard myself say, "But, what am I doing here? Why am I in a strait jacket?" I asked, almost knowing the answer.

"You... you were deemed mentally unstable, soon after becoming a pony, Celestia told me all about how you were human once." she said still keeping her gaze off of me. "I knew it was too good to be true." She muttered as she walked up to me.

"Visitation hours will be over soon, so I just wanted to say, Goodbye, Jason."

She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and turned around, proceeding to leave.

"No," I said, fighting the bonds that held me. "No! Come back!" I called after her. She just shut the door, but I could hear her sobbing from through the bars that were at the top of the door.

"Please!"


	25. Realization, and a filly

**Author's Notations: Have set the story back to 'In progress' like a few of you, my faithful readers, have asked. Also, Herp derp and ragle fragle. **

**My apologies if the parts I post up suck pretty bad, but hey, give me a break I was seeing things for half of the first part so I just rolled with it. No, I wasn't on drugs before anyone asks. **

** And sorry for taking so long on this chapter.**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© all rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>I awoke with a bit of a start, and looked around. The fluffy walls looked back at me, I sighed in relief to myself seeing that I didn't see the doctors anymore. I rolled over and felt around with my hooves, glad that they had taken me out of the strait jacket a few days ago on good behavior.<p>

I looked over at the barred window, and saw the faint light of the sun rising. "Good morning Princess" I said with a smile.

Celestia had put me in here almost a year ago after killing Travis, the only thing that my mind had gotten right was how I looked, and for some reason, how Luna felt about me. She had been devastated when I had been put in here, because of my mind. Celestia had told me on one of her visits, that when she first found out, she kept on denying it. Saying things like "He's fine! You're just imagining it!" and a few others.

I swear, when they come in, they talk like I'm not listening, even though at first sometimes they looked like people I had known from the orphanage. Usually it was just Celestia updating me on what's been happening in the kingdom in the day, and Luna telling me tales of her life in the night, sometimes asking me about mine. At least fairly normal conversations, even if through thick magic resistant barriers and a steel cage.

Even if they were my imagination, I missed my few friends, like Roger, and Trixie.

The doctors say I might be able to get out someday, but it seems to be far off. One time I did ask the doctor about how long Alicorns live, just to test my mind and see if it was true. He had told me forever, as I feared.

They would keep me in here forever, or, at least until someone broke all of the convicts out.

I shivered a bit, not of the cold, I actually rather liked the cold, but of loneliness. Even when one of the Princesses stopped by recently, it seemed that they just stopped talking as much and left. The worst time was when I noticed that Luna was leaving, I begged her to stay, but she just bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I need to go now. Be good for the nice Doctors and nurses so you can get better."

Her words still rang in my head, 'She doesn't care anymore, just like her sister.' I thought as I curled up into a fettle position.

The one thing that exploded into my mind, three words.

**I Must Escape.**

* * *

><p>After almost a year after my realization, the doctors started to trust Celestia's claim that I knew no magic, and removed the magic inhibitor since there was no reading the whole time I was in here.<p>

I knew then was my chance.

'Foolish, you trust to easily' I thought as I mentally knocked out the nurse that had come to give me my food. I levitated the tray over and ate what I usually did and morphed myself to look like the unconscious one, doing likewise to her, but makine her look like me. 'Jason is back.' I thought smiling in my new body. 'or maybe, I could go with something, more snazzy.' I thought to myself, but I shrugged, it would come to me.

The nurse's schedule actually worked out pretty well for me. After she fed me my food, she just dropped of her uniform to be cleaned and went home.

Being in a feminine body was a rather odd experience for me. I didn't feel any different, but when I looked in the mirror, I was a bit shocked. The sleekness and how much time it must of taken to get her mane to look like this, the curly yet a bit spiky form, that very subtly, resembled Rarity's mane. I tore my eyes away, and continued on out of the small locker room, and then out of the institution.

I silently celebrated, and very quickly made my way into a fairly secluded place to change my form, as to not be recognized. The alleyway that I had chosen was barren besides the few boxes and garbage cans that were present.

I made myself into a form that was very similar to my original, take away the stripes, the horn and color my coat a dark blue. Still with the same messy red mane and tail.

As I started to walk out of the alley a few larger ponies started to approach me.

"Hey, we haven't seen you around here before." The larges one of them said, he was a rather generic earth pony, earth colored coat and blonde mane. His two buddies were similar, only being both pegasi. "We own this part of the streets. So scat, next time we see you here, we'll make you s-" he said, but was interrupted by my back hooves hitting him in the jaw.

"What the?" both of his goons said at once as they looked down at their fallen leader. I gave them no time to retaliate, smashing their heads together with a dull crack they too fell over the larger pony beneath them.

I heard what sounded like stomping hooves on the cobblestone road, and expected a stamped. But when I whirled around, I was a bit surprised. The ponies were happily clomping their hooves on the floor, one ran up and thanked me shaking my hoof viciously. "Thank you! Those thugs were pulling money out of us by force saying 'its our street'. Thank you so much for stopping them!" He said. I tried to reply, but by the time my mid could catch up, he had vanished, as had most of the others who had been cheering.

I shook my head to clear it and just started to walk. No real destination, I just walked.

By nightfall, there were a few sirens blazing in the distance. I guessed the staff had finally found the nurse pony and disabled the spell I put on her, but I had gotten what I wanted. Out of that forsaken fortress of loonies, out of Canterlot in general.

I started to laugh, not caring who heard, just laughed as if someone had told me a really good joke. As I passed by a small campfire I noticed that the occupants were eying my like I was insane. I just shrugged off their prying eyes and continued on my way.

* * *

><p>The moon was beautiful tonight, as I gazed up at it, but my sour memories didn't allow me to enjoy it. My mind kept drifting back to that last look that Luna had given me.<p>

It was one of almost disgust. I shivered against the cold breeze and rapped myself in my wings, they didn't help too much on keeping me warm, but they made sure that the breeze was off of me.

As I slowly drifted off to my dreams, my mind returned to the one thing that kept me from drifting deeper into insanity. Harmony, I had no other desire than to find out if she was actually real, or just another figment, like all of my actual friends.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start from hearing a scream. I looked into the forest that was over the hill and saw something horrifying. A pony was being turned into stone. I flew over to investigate, but was only met with yet another statue. One being male, and the other female, I imagined that this unlucky couple had ran into a cocatrice. As I looked around for more of the ponies I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I looked to see if there was any distinct signs of the creature, but instead what I found was a filly.<p>

She was still too young to talk, or even realize what was going on around her. I looked over at her in her small basket, and smiled.

_"If only if only, the moon speaks no reply._

_Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by._

_Stand tall weary wolf, turn around boldly._

_Fly high my baby bird, my angle, my only._" I sang quietly the only lullaby I knew.

When I looked back at her, she was snoozing gently rapped in a pink blanket. I smiled yet again, and grabbed the rip on the basket.

'Well, I can't leave her out here, she'll die.' I thought, trying to justify my actions, knowing that if I found the cocatrice, that I be able to turn her parents back. When I looked back at where they had been though, there was nothing. Not even the indent in the grass from where their hooves had been.

I was a bit shocked when I saw that the statues had vanished, but I soon go over it as weird noises started to come from further in the forest.

I took of quickly, but quietly enough not to wake the filly. 'Wait, if that happened to them, then how long has this little one been out here?' I thought in horror. I started to fly to the only town I could think to go.

Ponyville.


	26. And she shall be called, Marrisa

**Author's Notations: My faithful fans! Please let me know you exist! (Nah I'm kidding I know the two of you are there)**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

**(P.S. I like Foxes)**

* * *

><p>I had taken flight almost an hour ago, trying to get this filly to safety. Half way through my flight it had started to rain, hard, but I ignored it, only wrapping my small load up tighter in her blanket and drawing the cover of the small basket closed. At first she seemed to protest a little bit, squirming and a little bit of a beating with her hooves, but then she seemed to give up as I wrapped her up in the blanket.<p>

I silently cursed at not bringing one of the blankets that I had at the asylum as I shivered from the icy wind and rain, but I pressed on.

My thoughts started to wonder, to my past, and to my imagined idea of this place.

'I just hope I'm heading the right direction. I don't care much for myself, but I want this filly to be alright.' I thought with a small frown on my face.

_Oh, don't worry. You'll both die out here in this cold. _I heard an evil voice say in the back of my mind.

'No, You shut up. I'm tired of your crap.' I snapped back at it.

My vision started to become a bit cloudy as I saw the tree line of the forest I had been flying over. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and rolled them around under their lids. When I reopened them, it seemed to of done the trick, I could see clearly again, but there was a pony in my way.

Nether of us had much time to react before the collision, but luckily I had my head turned just enough that the basket hadn't been damaged.

I shook my head out a little, trying to not bother the small filly inside the basket, and then I noticed that the one I collided with was falling. The pegasus' body had contorted a little bit as it fell, so I guessed that she was out cold. I sighed inwardly, and caught her with my magic, and proceeded to form a bit of a barrier around her as we drifted closer to the ground to keep the rain off of her.

I placed her limp body softly on a bit of dry ground, that I had cleared of tree branches and shrubbery, and sat down waiting for her to awake.

As time slowly drifted on, I started to place some branches above her to keep her warm and I started a small fire in the shelter of a little improvised cave I had formed out of the stone that was underground. I lifted the cover of the basket to see a rather distraught filly. She hadn't started to cry for some reason, but looked as though she was on the verge of tears. I dried myself off magically and picked her up, rocking her to and fro in my hooves.

She started to calm down as the Pegasus across the fire started to awake, I kept looking down at the filly in my arms acting as though I hadn't heard her stir.

Her head rose a bit and started to take in where she was, dark, damp, cave looking structure, with a small fire in the middle. She looked over at me holding the filly and I looked up at her, I hadn't noticed it before, but she was very beautiful, even for a pony.

I didn't let my emotions show through my poker face and continued to look at her. "What?" she finally said cutting through the silence. I just looked back down at the filly in my arms, "I was wondering what to name her." I said blankly, the statement was only half true, I was also wondering what this new ponie's name was, but I wasn't about to tell her that. A few good names popped through my head, but I decided that I should wait to see what she was before naming her, as I couldn't exactly tell if she had a horn coming in with her wings or not.

"How about Marrisa?"

I looked up, a bit shocked, but nothing showed through my poker face, "That, that sounds like a good name." I said looking back down at the orphan. "What do you think, Marrisa?"

The filly giggled slightly and touched my nose with a hoof. "Marrisa it is" I said with a bit of a smile coming onto my lips.

I looked back at the Pegasus sitting across from me and smiled at her. "You have given a name to one, so why not name yourself m'lady?" I said getting an odd look from her.

"I'm Carla Windbreaker, but you can just call me Carla" She said getting up to get a better look at Marrisa. "Who're you?" she asked still looking at the small black bundle that the filly was.

Carla had a light blue coat, and a white mane and tail that had cloudy blue tips. "I don't have much of a name" I said looking back down at the small filly.

I sighed and started to put her back into the basket, wrapping her back up in her pink blanket, knowing that I needed to get her to town, but Carla stopped me with a hoof. "Where's her parents?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, breaking my poker face, and so I looked away, "I don't know, if I told you how I had found her, you'd call me crazy, and I wouldn't be able to say you're wrong" I said, trying very hard to keep my voice calm as memories of my past life started to flood into my mind, hoping that this small pony wouldn't have to experience the same.

After I had put Marrisa back into her little basket and closed the lid, I turned to see the angry face of a pony staring right in front of my face. Before I even could jump from the surprise, she had me pinned to the floor of the cave. "Well then, Mr. no- name-crazy-pony, better get to explaining." she said with a venom filled voice. "And if I don't like your tale, I think I might just have to take you to prison myself."

My disguise flashed as my anger started to build up in my chest. Surprise filled her face, and she started to falter a moment, I proceeded to push her off of me, and got up. "I'll explain on my way to Ponyville if I must, but I will not be going to prison, even if you find my story unsatisfying."

She just nodded silently and rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was seeing things.

* * *

><p>A few hours later of flying and the rain had ceased. I had explained what had happened to Carla, but she didn't seem to believe me, despite what she said.<p>

"So, you woke up from hearing a scream in the woods by where you were sleeping, you saw a few statues male and female, and you found this filly in a shrub in a basket." she repeated what I had said word for word. I nodded and continued to fly, "So you decided to go to Ponyville thinking that they might be able to help her because you thought she might be undernourished, and that's when you flew into me."

"Yep, that's basically all that went down since I got out of Canterlot." I said through the basket that was in my mouth. I almost expected her to ask about what happened with my disguise, how she saw how I actually looked for a moment, but she just stayed silent.

The air was thick enough, you could've cut it with a knife. I started to drift back to my hallucinations, the nice travel that Trixie, Roger, and I had. Even if it was only fake.

I sighed again and just road the wind, hoping that we wouldn't crash into any other ponies.

After almost a whole day of nonstop flying, Carla and I finally made it to Ponyville.

It looked exactly how I had thought it did, with the exception of my house, or last time I saw it Pinkie's house.

Carla ended up just taking me over to the marketplace so that we could get some baby food for Marrisa. She ended up paying for it all since I was broke.

"Sorry, I'll pay you back when I'm able to get a job." I said for the umpteenth time.

"No need, It's for Marrisa, not you. If I were buying you food then I would make you pay me back." She said.

Carla had been bugging my about holding the filly for a while now, so I decided to let her, since if she tried to fly away or something I could just teleport Marrisa back into her basket and make Carla go away.

I must say though, she didn't weigh much, seeing as the pagasus was sitting on my back feeding the filly. I just continued on through the town, still not knowing what I was suppose to be doing.

Carla and I started to talk after a short while, not about anything in particular. She started off about how she was from Cloudsdale, having graduated flight school fist in her class, and actually got the best young flier's award. I couldn't tell if she was boasting, or just telling me what happened, I hadn't been around another pony, or person for that matter, for so long that it was hard to read their faces and other emotions.

I could only see confusion on their faces as we walk through the town, just continuous odd look, except one. Pinkie Pie walked up to me, looked me in the eyes for about a second, then gasping, she ran away.

'Well, if I ever clear my name, it's going to be rather annoying to have to go to however many parties if I come here when I'm a different pony.' I thought.

"Well, that's Pinkie for ya" I heard Carla mumble under her breath. "Wonder where it's going to be for someone who doesn't have a house."

"Probably where the last one was, The library." I said motioning for the large tree that had been hollowed out for the use of a library, or in Twilight's case, a house.

I felt her eyes drilling holes into the back of my head, but when I turned to look, she just looked back down at the filly, with a 'Just don't ask' type of face on.

* * *

><p>When Night started to fall, Carla invited me back to her place, and told me I could sleep here until I had found a place of my own.<p>

"Thanks again" I said with a wide smile on my face, " I never would have expected somepony to be so nice to me after I crashed into them in the woods almost injuring them."

She just shrugged, "Well my parents taught me to be kind to others, even if they do hurt you." the pegasus said unlocking the door. "and how did you keep me from getting injured when I fell anyway? You had Marrisa's basket in your mouth when we collided, did you accidentally drop it and catch me in time as well?"

I shook my head and smiled, "That, my dear Carla, is a secret. Maybe you will find it out someday." I said, a bit tauntingly.

She chuckled, and looked back at me, "Just don't want anyone to know you well huh?" She says. I look down, "Not after last time" I said. I put Marrisa's basket onto the floor inside her house, and fly off, ignoring her calls after me.

'So what to do,' I think to myself, 'gotta get some time alone. Been around that mare all day.'

I flew over to the only spot that I could think to go, The field outside town. It had been the place I had seen Luna last in my hallucination, but there was no one there, luckily.

I landed on a small tree stub, and released my spell. As my disguise slowly disintegrated, I heard a gasp behind me. I sighed, thinking it was Carla and that my cover was blown, but when I looked around, Twilight was standing there.

I was a bit shocked to see her out this late, but I just turned around to look at the moon.

"You're the insane Alicoxrn that escaped the asylum, aren't you?" I heard the mare behind me ask.

I ignored her question, and asked one of my own. "Twilight, what is your idea of madness?" I said, not caring that she would be shocked that I knew her name. "I only see it as, the inability to fit in society. In which case I would say, yes, I am mentally I'll, but then so were you, not too long ago." I stared at the moon for a moment just thinking.

"And to answer your question, Yes I am the insane alicorn that escaped, the only reason I know your name, along with most of your friends, is because I saw you all in my mind." I said getting up off of the stump to look at her.

She seemed to want to leave, but her curiosity made her stay. "H-how did you escape? The Princess had told me, through a letter, that there had been an insane Alicorn that had been put into the asylum, that he knew no magic and had just appeared one day."

"Hallucinations can be very helpful my dear, true I only learned in there, but it felt real." I said, a small smile coming to my lips, "I just don't know if it would be wise to try Necromancy. Even in there the outcome was, pretty bad." I chuckled to myself, remembering what had happened.

As I started to walk away, Twilight proceeded to block my path. "And just who says that I'll let a crazy pony back into town?" She said as her horn started to glow.

"Nopony has to say anything" I said as my horn started to glow, and my disguise slowly rematerialized on my skin. "I never came to cause trouble, so please, don't copy what I saw you do so many other times, and try to kill me" I said, as I faded away because of my teleportation spell. My voice continued to carry to her, even after I was gone though. "All I wanted was to help Marrisa, miss Sparkle."


	27. Why Hello Pinkie

**Author's Notations: OKAY, I don't know what to write, Dang it. Hope you peoples enjoys the story.**

****My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.****

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, still a bit groggy from the night before, and looked around the room. The room had a calming cream color on the walls, there were pictures hung up as well. I got up out of the bed, which was a bit odd seeing as how I fell asleep on the couch, and started to look at a few. What I saw surprised me a bit, seeing myself in a tux, out of disguise with Carla in a wedding dress, but it seems she had turned into an alicorn as well.<p>

"Good morning hon" I heard behind me.

I froze, recognizing the voice, and slowly turned my head to see Carla, still laying under the sheets. Apparently the look I had on my face was one of shock, because she immediately looked worried and sat up, "Are you alright? Did you have the nightmare again?" She said.

"Heh, yea I'm fine, no worries." I said, putting a hoof up to my head. "No nightmares, just a weird dream. Pardon me a moment, I need to use the water closet."

She nodded and started to get out of bed as I walked out of the room, and proceeded to the restroom, for some odd reason, I already knew where it was. As I rounded corners in the confusing maze that was this house, a filly ran up to me. "Daddy! Good morning, are you going to take us to-" Marrisa's voice trailed off, and I started to fall.

Images flying around me, I supposed that they were my memories.

* * *

><p>After a long time of falling I started to see my sleeping form on the couch that I had remembered falling asleep on and Carla was saying something to me. As my falling form and my body connected I heard her voice,<p>

"WAKE UP!" she yelled right in my ear.

I jolted and my hoof swung out, coming within centimeters of her head, but fell before it connected. I looked myself over, checking to make sure I was in disguise, before looking up at her.

"You're really a heavy sleeper you know that?" she said patting my head with a hoof, "Now hurry up and eat I need to leave for work soon." She said walking into the kitchen.

I followed her inside and saw Marrisa in a little cloud highchair giggling and playing with her little bowl of cereal. I smiled, walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Never understood why babies have this effect on me, but they're really cute you know?" I said looking back over at Carla, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle her giggling. I just rolled my eyes and got two bowls, box of cereal, and the carton of milk, and poured me and Carla some breakfast.

As we sat down to eat at different sides of the kitchen table, and there wasn't much taking going on.

When we had finally finished I threw the dishes into the sink and started to wash them. "Hey, so are you going to give me a reason for disappearing like you did last night?" I heard Carla say behind me as she picked up Marrisa.

Without looking up from what I was doing I answered her, "Oh, it was just the normal thing, I needed a bit of alone time, sorry I left you here with Marrisa." I finished putting all of the dishes into the draining rack after I had washed them and turned around.

It was pretty bad this time.

The voice in the back of my head started to talk again, and my head started to hurt. I fell to the floor clutching my head, Carla started to freak out a bit, but I couldn't hear her over the voice.

_Time for them all to die! We can do this, come let us destroy this whole town! They tried to kill you remember? _

'No! Shut up! Arrg!' I called back through my mind.

Marrisa started to cry which for some reason, came through and made the monstrous voice leave my head. Head still hurting, I jumped up and grabbed her off of Carla's back.

"It's alright, Shhh. Don't cry Marrisa" I said in the most soothing voice I could manage with my head hurting like it was.

I started to softly sing the lullaby, and it seemed to work a little. She stopped crying and sat there with a sad look on her face,

_no bad voice. Be nice to dadn. _I heard in my head, the little filly reached up and touched my nose with her hoof again. _It's alright now dadn_, _no more be scared. _

I looked at the little bundle I had in my arms. "Thank you" I said quietly as I hugged her.

"What in Equestria is wrong with you?" I heard Carla say. I looked up from the filly to see a distraught mare standing very close to her set of kitchen knifes.

I put my hoof up to my head and noticed that it didn't hurt, "I, don't quite know myself to be honest. My head just really started to hurt and for some strange reason, Marrisa here made it stop" I said, "Crazy huh?"

She nodded slowly and didn't take her eyes off of me, almost like I was going to hurt her. I got up and put Marrisa on my back, "Alright, I'm going to go run around town for a while, wanna come?" I said. After the initial shock she seemed to be doing a bit better, but still she shook her head.

"N-no thanks, I think I'll get to my job, you know before I'm late." She said with a bit of an awkward smile on her face as she inched towards the door. I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, which seemed to scare her pretty bad. "thanks for letting me stay here." I said "Alright, have fun!" I said acting oblivious to her fear, as I flew out the door.

* * *

><p>I saw Rainbow Dash doing her job by clearing the clouds, but I just flew on by as to not interrupt. I saw a few other ones of Twilight's friends, but I just flew on, pretty much completely ignoring them besides pointing and telling their names to Marrisa who was still riding on my back.<p>

I saw Pinkie Pie hopping around town, so I decided to fly over and say 'hi'. When I landed though, she was nowhere to be seen, instead I felt a weight on my back.

"Aww, she soooo cute!" I heard her say behind me. When I turned around I saw a rather large plot right in my face, so I turned my head back around.

"Um excuse me, but may I ask why you're on my back?" I said, just to hear her giggling while playing with Marrisa. "Miss, can you please get off of my back?"

I felt the normal weight of Marrisa on my back again, and instead she showed up right in my face. "Hiya, I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said with a wide smile, "What's your name? What's you filly's name? Where are you from? Wh-" she pelted me with questions, until I put my hoof over her mouth.

"Alright, my filly's name is Marrisa, I'm from Canterlot, and I don't really have a name, so just refer to me as John Doe" I said, "Now, I'm going to remove my hoof if you promise to calm down, deal?" she nodded and I took my hoof away from her mouth.

"Wow, John Doe, I swear I heard that name before." she said scratching her chin, but then her face lit up. "Oh! You need to come with me!" she grabbed me by the hoof and started to run over to the library. I had to quickly grab the back of Marrisa's diaper to make sure that she didn't fall off.

After a minute of crashing through stalls and other ponies she had finally succeeded in dragging me all the way across Ponyville to the library. I had given up resisting about halfway through and just slid on my back the rest of the way there with Marrisa on my stomach. Inconspicuously I had used magic to make it so I floated just enough above the ground that way I didn't get hurt from the small rocks and whatnot that were on the surface of the road.

"Wait here for a moment," She said letting go of my hoof and running into the library shutting the door.

I got up carefully, as to not hurt the little filly that was resting on my stomach. After a little while and not a sound or anything from inside the library, I started to play with her. Twilight's head came out of the door and she waved for me to come in.

All the lights were off, so I guessed it was a 'surprise' party. Slowly, I walked in knowing the outcome of doing so, which was made quite apparent when Twilight shut the door.

When the lights came on though, I saw the other five ponies, and only them, sitting around the small coffee table in the middle of the main room of the library.

'Aw buck me six ways from sunday.' I thought and Marrisa hit me in the back of the head with a hoof, _don't think things like that. _I heard her say into my head.

"So, what did you want us here for again Twilight? I have an afternoon nap to get to" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm glad you asked Rainbow, I believe that this pegasus standing in front of us is the convict that escaped from the insane asylum a few days ago." Twilight said.

I sighed as their stares became more aggressive, but Fluttershy voiced her opinion. "I-if he is th-then why does he have a baby filly?" she said in a voice that I barely heard.

I decided that they would sort this out on their own without me, so I just walked over to one of the bookshelves, grabbed one of the books from the kid's section, and started to read it to Marrisa, who I had taken off of my back and put in my lap so that she could see the pictures.

I noticed they were looking at me so I just waved a hoof, "Go on with your meeting, what I say doesn't really matter anyways." I said, "And before you ask, I found this young filly in the forest by a few statues that I supposed to be her parents, but when I looked back at the statues, they were gone. So I have no more an idea than any of you ladies do about why I have her, but I warn you if you try to take her, you will feel my wrath."

They all took a bit of a step back when I said that, all except Twilight, who actually tried to take the filly from me. A green light formed around her and the filly's horn that was coming in and then the purple unicorn went flying across the room into the bookshelf.

I don't think anypony expected that, least of all me. Everyone's eyes went wide, but the filly just sat there giggling and 'clapping' her hooves together.

"Uhhhg," I heard Twilight say out of the small pile of books that had collapsed on top of her.

Rainbow was on my immediately after the initial shock, "Alright bub, you had better get ready for a butt kicking because nopony hurts my friends" She said poking my in the chest with a hoof, one of which went a bit off target and she accidentally tapped the filly on the head.

Marrisa started to cry at this, and rub the spot that she had been hit in. I got rather pissed at this, and my disguise faded. "Well Miss Rainbow Dash, I suggest either you leave me and my filly alone, or you will go flying through another window, or maybe a door" I said getting up putting the filly on my back. "Now if this little invasion of privacy is over, the I'll be going"

I reinstated my disguise and walked out of the library. "freaking annoying ponies, I swear one of these days." I started to mumble to myself.

**Ending Notations: INCONSPICUOUS **


	28. Explanations to royalty

**Author's Notations: /\ this is a tent. **

**My brony brethren, I have lost my freindships. I need helps.**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>As I wandered around the town, I conversed with myself where I should go next.<p>

"Well, I heard Manhatten is nice this time of year." I said.

"No, it would be better if you just left Marrisa with somepony capable and went into the Everfree, it would be easier." I replied.

"What? Heck no! I could never leave Marrisa, I wouldn't know for sure she lived a good life"

"But then she'll leave anyways when she's older."

I sighed and looked up. "Well it seems regardless of what I do now, I need to get Marrisa inside." I said as I saw the weather team pushing clouds together to form a rather large dark and stormy one. "Why the heck does it always seem to be raining on us? You have any idea?" I said looking back at the filly who was riding on my back. She just sat there looking at me, sucking on her hoof.

"Yea" I chuckled, "I didn't think you would."

It seemed that Twilight had sent the Princesses a letter, because when I turned around I saw a large cluster of ponies all fawning over the light blue and white alicorns.

"uh oh" I heard Marrisa say.

The two Princesses looked up at me and both spread their wings out. "You! Halt I need a word with you!" I heard Celestia call as I started to trot away from the two sisters.

"aw buck me!" I said, rather loudly, again I got hit in the back of the head by Marrisa. I broke into a mad dash, but they teleported me right in front of them.

As I skidded to a halt, Celestai used her magic to disable my disguise. It slowly pixelated and drifted off my body. I sighed knowing it was useless to run, so I bowed and acted as polite as possible "Ah, good morning my Princesses. How are you this fine Equestrian day?" I said, doing the only thing I knew to do in this situation other than fight, talk.

"We were doing well, before we found out you were in Ponyville, with a filly." Luna said. "Care to explain how you escaped, and why you have the filly?"

By this time most of my disguise had blown away by a nonexistent wind. "I would love to, but not here." I said "Maybe at your castle." My horn started to glow.

* * *

><p>The castle materialized around us and both Princesses were staring at me as if they had seen a ghost.<p>

"Where did you learn to do magic? Nopony just knows strait off how to do magic!" Celestia yelled at me.

I thought that things might get a little bit violent, so I disabled their magic. The looks on their faces were priceless.

I started to chuckle, "Well, technically Princess you two taught me." I said with a smile, they looked at me even weirder.

"No we di-" Luna started, but I raised a hoof to silence her. "While I was out in the asylum, I had no idea I had been in there. You see princesses I was hallucinating the whole time." I said "I was out traveling Equsetria, after you two taught me magic, and about all of the other things. Now it would take me a long while to explain what happened, so I'll spare you the long story."

I walked over to a nearby window and looked out, on the overview of the garden. "Let's just say, I know a lot of magic, but very few ponies that actually exist." I said after a short while of looking through the garden.

When I looked back at the sisters their faces were of shock. Celestia's more of confusion, but Luna looked almost relived to know I was out here.

"But that still doesn't explain where you got the filly from" Celestia said, a bit scared for said filly.

I sat down and proceeded to take Marrisa off my back. She had fallen asleep during out light talk, so I just rocked her back and forth in my hooves. "well, I can't really explain how I found her, she was in the forest out beside Ponyville. Nopony around her, just a few statues that disappeared after I took my eyes off of them. She also seems to be an alicorn, like us, which I found rather odd." I said, trying not to wake the sleeping filly in my arms.

I softly nuzzled her, making sure not to wake her. "You diffidently seem attached" Luna said, and I nodded without looking up.

After a while of us talking, about what had been going on since I was put in the asylum. Nothing much apparently they had a bit of a problem with the Griffin kingdom, but it had been resolved without a war. So I started to tell them a bout my little 'adventures' in my head.

"And then Roger and I ran into Trixie, we helped her out, then left the town with our new companion." I said with a smile on my face remembering the good times.

As expected, when I had given a description of Roger, they recoiled. "You can bring back the dead?" Luna said after a good time of silence.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know, that is the only spell, along with the one that allows me to create a small part of my mind and put the pony into it, are the only ones that I am a bit skeptical about, since I made both of them up in a sense." I said, "But even in my 'dreams' the closest I came to bringing back the dead, was Roger, and he was me."

"Then it's safe to say that you cannot use this, Necromancy, correct?" Celestai said, shivering a bit at the thought.

I shook my head, "It's completely possible that I can, but I'm not exactily willing to test my theory, because of the outcome I know would happen. Mass panic amongst the ponies" I said, "Necromancy isn't bringing back the dead, it's animating the corpse of somepony who had died, the spirit isn't connected at all."

"I see," she said, obviously eager to change the subject. "Then, why did Luna become so angry at you when you were just sitting there reading?"

Both Luna and I gave a little nervous twitch. Luna to advert suspicion said, "Yes, tell us. We would both like to know"

I looked at both of them, and sighed. "Can't do that now can I?" I started to laugh, and release their magic back to them. "have a nice day, my Princesses." I said teleporting away with Marrisa.

* * *

><p>I arrived back in Carla's cloud house, and started to do my normal business, but I had this nagging feeling I was forgetting something. After a little while I couldn't think of anything, so I just sat down and started playing with Marrisa.<p>

"Wow, Marrisa, you've grown a bit since I found you." I said. She had actually started trying to stand now as well. I remember reading back on earth that fillies and colts actually can walk relatively after birth, but I guessed that she was about maybe three now, and she just barely started trying to walk.

I was smiling all the same, but I heard a crash in the living room and Carla. "Hey! Random Pony dude, The insane Alicorn is here in Ponyville!" I heard her yell.

I chuckled a bit to myself. "Yea I know, no worries though he's not going to hurt anyone!" I yelled back at her.

"How the buck do you kn-" she said walking into the room, but she saw me and froze. I smiled and waved, "how was work?" I said as if nothing was happening.

Her jaw immediately dropped, "It was you! So I wasn't seeing things when we first met!" She said. I nodded, still smiling, "mhmm, is there a problem? Because I don't see one." I said. "I just talked with the Princesses, if they wanted me back there in the asylum, they would've teleported me back before I got here."

Her look hardened. "Out" she said.

I started to laugh, but got up and put Marrisa on my back. "Goodbye" I said simply as I walked out of the pegasus' house. I shut the door behind me.

"hmm seems we need a new place to stay as well, Marrisa." I said, looking back at the filly. She nodded with a smile, and I walked away from my ex-roommate's house.

* * *

><p>I walked through the sky using my magic to make small footings of ice that melted after I took my hooves away. It was a relatively simple spell, just freeze the water in the air and walk across the floating slabs of ice, or at least it would've been that simple if Rainbow Dash knew that the Princesses had no problem with me being out of the asylum.<p>

"Hey! Come back here and fight me like a Stallion!" I heard her say after I had dodged her fifth attempt to ram into me. I was considering sending her to the library, but that would be rather uncouth, seeing as how Twilight is probably studying right now.

I hadn't retaliated the whole time of her doing this, beyond the one time she came close to hitting Marrisa, in which case I teleported her to the other side of me. "Now Miss Rainbow, I have posed no threat to your friends so far, why are you trying to attack me so furiously?" I said "Well, hmmm" I scratched me chin with a hoof. "Well I suppose I threatened you, but you were trying to hurt a filly."

She didn't seem to hear me, and just dashed right at me yet again. I sighed and made the ice below my hooves disappear. I started to fall and she went right over us, and I made the ice come back below me so I didn't fall the mile or so to the ground. She skidded to a stop and I took advantage of the moment, by teleporting her back to her friend's place.

"Alright, so what do we do-" I started but I started to drift off into darkness. "now" I finished right before blacking out. The ice I had made with my magic collapsed below me and we both started to fall. Somepony caught Marrisa, but I wasn't as lucky, I fell into the open lake that was below us.


	29. Abomination

**Author's notations: I have no idea how to explain to all of you, the cofuzzled peoples, the story other than through this. **

**As a human he does everything that happened before Travis was taken out, Travis is killed by Celestia , he gets turned into an alicorn, then is sent to an institution where he has the rest of the story as a hallucination. Everything after when he wakes up and escapes is when he's awake, unless I say otherwise.**

**And sorry for the short Chapter.**

****My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.****

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, there was water all around me, but no light from the surface.<p>

'Have I gone blind?' I heard in the back of my mind.

All I could see was bubbles, floating up to where I guessed was the surface of this ocean I was in. I was still slowly falling through the water so I positioned myself so that I could go off to my right, but as I did so, the momentum of my decent slowed tremendously.

I felt my hooves touch down onto what seemed to be solid ground, but as they did a shock wave of light was sent through said ground. I was temporarily blinded by the light. When my pupils had recovered I looked down, there was what seemed to be stain glass window of Discord standing there drinking chocolate milk.

"What is this?" I said.

Just then ponies started to materialize out of the floor, but they were different. No distinguishing features on their bodies, just a pair of glowing eyes. One opened it's glowing mouth and started to speak, it's voice was like some one was whispering, but it came from all around me.

"Join us. We will protect you" it said. The others started to nod in agreement and very slowly walk towards me.

"What?" I said rather stunned at their appearance. "What's going on?"

They just kept up their steady advance from the other side of the floor. Tendrils started to flow from the edges of the area, as the ponies came closer, the tendrils did as well.

I started to become a bit frightened and tried to use my magic, but all that cam out of my horn was a simple **zap **and a few sparks. "Bugger me..." I said as the ponies and tendrils still grew closer.

I decided to try and test my luck with one of the blackened ponies so I tried to jump at the closest one, but one of the tenticles that had come up from the edge had grabbed my leg. I tripped and fell on my face, and it started to drag me closer to the other ones, and they all started to grab me and hold me in place.

I had to keep myself from screaming at this point, I had just closed my eyes and waited for the painful death that I expected.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly, just to see one of the ponies' faces looking at me.

I opened my mouth to yell out of shock, but the tendrils just tightened, letting no sound escape. The pony in front of me processed to grab my jaw with it's hoof and literally climbed into my mouth. The others behind him followed suite as I became powerless to even close my mouth.

My left eye started to darken over, letting me see nothing from it. The tendrils released me and I fell to the floor, coughing finally able to breathe.

"What happened?" I called out, after I had finally caught my breath, to anyone who was listening. I looked down at my right hoof and almost jumped out of my skin. It was pitch black and the baby blue striped that I once had there had turned a dark shade of red, very similar to blood.

The sight was slowly starting to return to my eye, but what I saw was worse than the worst nightmare I've ever had.

I quickly shut it, and looked around with my only good eye. I tried to speak, but when I did, it wasn't my voice. The voice I had to use now was much deeper than my original one, and it had a small ghostly aspect to it.

I looked at my right hoof expecting to see the same as the left, but it was normal. Same baby blue stripes, same small discoloration on my hoof, it was the same!

_**You are now what your mind has made you. **_I heard from all around me. _**An Abomination. **_

The floor disappeared and mirrors showed up everywhere, proving what the voice had said.

Most of the stripes I had on my left side had started to drip. The odd stripes at the top of my winds had just changed color along with my coat and all of my hair on that side had changed to a white color with dark tips. But my right side was still the same.

I recoiled at what I saw, and slapped myself in the face, hoping that it was another hallucination and that I would wake up.

But as I opened my eye the same horrid thing looked back at me.

"Damn it..." I said before lowering my head.

I feared doing it, but I opened my left eye, and saw the same as my right, but it was as if I was looking through a dark lens. Everything was darker, even my spotless white coat on my right half. There was also this odd light blue flame coming from my right, and a black one coming from my left, the worst of it, was what I saw of the eye.

The red markings had appeared under it, but as drippings. My whole eye had this gross look to it as if someone had put something in it, like some kind of black dye that had spread all over my eye, and my pupil was this red dot in the middle of my eye.

I laid down, and just shut my eyes, still with the faint hope that I would wake up.

A small light started to come from behind me, and as it shone off of the reflective surfaces around me it became too bright.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Buddy! Wake up!" I heard a clearly masculine voice.<p>

My eye quickly shot open and I was greeted with a brown coated stallion pegasus. I seemed to be floating on my left half and was a bit afraid to get up. The pegasus wasn't holding onto Marrisa so I got a bit worried.

I immediately jumped out of the water, startling the Stallion pretty bad, and I unfurled my wings. I heard a gasp from the shore to the left. I looked over with my right eye, still too scared to open my left one and saw a purple mare standing right on the edge of the lake. I also noticed that she was holding Marrisa, so I flew calmly as possible, given the situation, to her.

"Thank you for saving my filly" I heard myself say, even if it wasn't my voice.

The mare was a bit reluctant at first, but handed over my filly. "I-it was Roaran who caught her while y-you were falling." she said out of fear pointing at the stallion who had first talked to me.

I took Marrisa and put her on my back in the same place as usual, I was a bit surprised that she wasn't fazed at all by my change of appearance, but I shrugged it off. "Well, then" I said looking over at the one she called Roaran, "Thank you sir."

He seemed to recoil at the sight of me just like his marefriend did. "What the hell!" he yelled. Roaran flew over beside his friend and looked at me menacingly. "Get away from her you freak!" he said. He looked as if he was about to try and push me, but seemed like touching me might give him a disease.

I flew away with no other word to either of them, and heard yet another shout from him, but I ignored it.

"Well I can understand how he feels, I'm not exactly happy with how I look now either" I said, "Maybe Twilight, or the Princesses know what's wrong with me." I said looking down at my hooves. "but I should probably get something like a cloak first though" I chuckled.


	30. scaring the Princesses

**Author's Notations: R&R! And if you feel like it send in a few PM's okay?**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I had been flying for a little while before I saw the library. The cloak I had picked up at the boutique was hiding my looks fairly well, not counting the ponies below me who looked up, but all they really saw was a weird cloaked, black and white pegasus flying through the air above their town.<p>

I chuckled to myself remembering how Rarity almost threw the thing at me to get me to leave. "Well, I guess my new looks has a few slight upsides, huh Marrisa?" I said to the filly riding on my back.

"Aba!" she cried out smiling. I did the best I could to nuzzle her with her riding on my back, "You're almost too cute for your own good" I said smiling.

I lighted down on the balcony, trying to stay at least fairly inconspicuous, and I knocked on the balcony window, door thing. After a moment of waiting, the small dragon of the house answered the door.

"Um, you do know that you're supposed to use the front door right?" Spike said looking up at me, luckily the sun was shining almost right in his face so all he could see was my cloak and not what was underneath.

"Yes, I know, but I need to see Twilight, and it's rather odd. I'd prefer to not make anypony else have too see me like this." I siad, pulling my hood down just a little further on my face. "Is she home right now?"

"Yea, but..." He sighed, "Come on in" he said waving me inside.

I walked inside the the library, into what seemed to be a small bedroom. I just followed Spike out of the room, not touching anything, just making sure my hood was still in a good position.

"So what happened that you need to wear a cloak like that?" The young purple dragon said.

"Well I don't quite know myself my friend, I was just flying above a small lake outside Ponyville and I blacked out. I had what seemed to be a nightmare while I was out, but when I woke up, I was like this." I said, still very cautious around him, knowing better than to show him. "You wouldn't want to see, my left eye alone right now would probably give you nightmares."

Spike looked over his shoulder skeptically, "Pshh, you probably have nothing on Nightmare Moon, she was pretty scary." He said shivering a bit.

We had reached the main room of the library now, but Twilight seemed to be a bit busy with someone wanting to check out a book, so I just sat down and put Marrisa on the floor in front of me.

"Cute filly," Spike said looking at her. "What's her name?"

Without looking up, "Marrisa" I said. "Yea, she is pretty cute" I said looking over at Spike.

We heard the front door shut and I looked up to see Twilight looking over at us.

"Well who do w-" she started but stopped when she saw Marrisa. Her face grew rather blank, almost if she was tired and she looked back up at me, "What do you need now? We just fixed all of the books that your filly had thrown all over the place."

"I need a bit of help, Miss Sparkle." I said magically putting both Spike and Marrisa over on my right side before lowering my hood.

She gasped and all of the color drained from her face. "You see I think something might just be wrong with me, seeing as how I look like this now" I continued seeing that she was too stunned to talk, and probably would be for a while. I opened my left eye just enough that I could see out of it, but that she couldn't see it.

Things were darker through it and I could see a light white bit of flame coming off of her. Her face had also become, oddly blank, just a purple space.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Twilight stammered out of horror. I completely opened my left eye and she screamed and covered her face. "Close it! Please!" she said lying on the ground with her hooves covering her face.

Marrisa stumbled over to her and tried to comfort her, and I shut my eye. "Abuu" Marrisa said as she laid next to the distraught mare.

"N-n-no I d-don't know what's w-wrong with you. I-if it's a-alright, p-please j-just g-go" She said, stuttering horribly in fear. She kept her face laying down with her eyes covered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Twilight, I just want help." I said covering my face back up with my hood. I turned to Spike "My friend can you please send the Princesses a letter, telling them I wish to request an audience?" I said with my head hung low, to keep him from the sight of me. "Just tell them that Jason needs to speak to them"

I heard the scratching of a quill on the parchment and the sound of him burning the scroll up. "Alright, it's going." he said, a bit of fear in his voice.

I turned back to Twilight and saw that she had recovered a little, she wasn't shaking as bad as before, and Marrisa was still hugging her hoof lightly.

I lowered my horn to touch her head and erased the part of her memory that she had seen what I looked like in, just as I had done with Rarity, but I made sure that nothing remained, as to keep her from the impending Nightmares.

I straitened up when I was finished, and grabbed Marrisa. "She'll wake up after I have left, just, make sure to take care of her." I said to Spike without looking at him.

* * *

><p>Before he could reply, I vanished in a puff of black smoke.<p>

I had teleported myself back behind the library, and was about to take a step away from the building, but a small wisp of glittering smoke made it's way in front of my and materialized into a scroll. The scroll floated there for a second, but then fell into my awaiting hoof.

I opened it with magic, it read:

Dear Jason,

Come Quickly, Spike informed us that it was rather urgent. 

Princess Celestia 

After I read the note I put it into one of the small pockets that the cloak had, and teleported myself to the castle.

* * *

><p>As the castle materialized around me, I felt this odd warm sensation on my side, Marrisa seemed to want to get off my back very quickly as well. I turned around to see what was going on, and I found that my cloak was on fire.<p>

Immediately I pulled Marrisa off my back and tried to put out the quickly growing fire. The green flames had already taken most of my cloak, but for some reason, the fur it touched didn't seem to get burned at all.

I had just given up by this point and slipped out of the still blazing rags, before looking up at the two princesses sitting on their thrones.

"Could've told me it was going to destroy itself at the end of the note you know." I said in a very unamused voice, but both seemed to completely ignore what I said.

"What happened to you?" Luna finally blurted out after a long silence.

"Ummm, I have no Idea." I said still a bit stunned from the flaming robe. I put Marrisa back on my back and turned around to face them.

They both seemed shocked by my new appearance, and the guards that were by them obviously felt very uneasy while I was standing there.

"Guards, leave us." Celestia said in a commanding tone. They looked at her questioningly, but just quickly left.

"Explain to us what happened before you were turned to look like this" The Princess said looking at me. She had a look on her face that seemed like she was thinking deeply, but couldn't come to the correct conclusion.

I quickly told them what had happened since I had left earlier today, they only seemed more confused after I had finished.

"Well, I must say it was a wise decision to erase the ponies memories of you." Luna said.

"I agree, but I hope Twilight and Rarity are alright, those memory erases can play mind tricks on those who had them done." Celestia said.

"Well, I just hope they don't have reoccurring nightmares, THOSE are what start playing mind tricks on you. Start seeing stuff." I said holding my head with my hooves. "Not fun"

I had to again ignore the impulse to open my eye, and it twitched for the fourth or fifth time.

"Alright, what's wrong with your eye? It's been twitching since you've gotten here, why're you keeping it closed?" Celestia asked.

I sighed, honestly hoping my eye wouldn't come into the conversation after what happened with Twilight and the others who saw it. "It's been a bit off since I woke up with my body like this." I said scratching the back of my neck. "When I open it, ponies faces are missing and there's this odd flame around them."

"Really now?" Luna said, getting a bit more interested in the conversation. "Why don't you show us?"

"I don't know if you want to see in all honesty, the other ponies almost fainted when they saw it. Twilight's reaction was the weakest out of the lot of them." I said, covering it with a hoof. "The eye is rather disgusting looking now, if you can understand what I mean."

"Jason, we've been alive for over a thousand years, I think we can handle it." Luna said back, looking a bit skeptical. Her sister on the other hand looked a bit frightened.

"Alright," I said, opening my eye.

The Princesses faces immediately disappeared and flames appeared around them. Luna's were a light gray color, while her sister's were completely white. Both of the forms reared back and the bottom of Celestia's 'face' started to move. It was barely audible, but I think she was praying.

Luna's faceless figure just got up out of her chair, walked over to a window and puked. I closed my eye and their faces returned, "I must say Luna, that was the first time someone puked when I did that" I chuckled.

Marrisa said something in her odd baby language that sounded very close to 'blech' and I started laughing.

"Um, if you can, please don't show that to anypony else." Celestia said, she had been shaken a bit, but her sister looked like hell. "I agree!" Luna said walking back over to her throne looking a lot older.


	31. Abnormalities

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony© is a product of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the castle with a new robe that the Princess had given me. They had suggested that I just try and have a disguise on, but for some weird reason, the disguise always had the same markings on the left side.<p>

It was a rather nice spring day, but for some off reason, I wasn't feeling in the 'spring' mood. "I really just wish it would rain on us like it always wants to." I said looking up hopefully, but no luck.

The robe that the Princess had given me looked almost exactly like the one that Roger had taken, besides being from Celestia so it was a different color. The problem was it was a winter cloak so that only made it that much warmer for me.

Marrisa was sprawled out on my back like she was dying. "wawa... wawa..." she said dramatically raising her hoof in the air just to let it fall back down.

"Quit being melodramatic, you had just gotten water when we left not five minutes ago." I said looking back at the filly. "I don't know how old you are, but the Princesses told me I should probably start looking into putting you into a school for younger fillies."

She shot up and immediately started to protest in her baby talk. "No! We eana meewa!" She said.

"You also need to start learning the commonly spoken language" I said turning my head back around. I started to think 'maybe I could ask one of the Princesses to teach her, seeing as how they know, or at least seem to know, almost everything. Meh I'll ask 'em next time I see them, probably won't be that long'.

I began to fly to Ponyville, that way I could wonder around over there, instead of dealing with Canterlot's posh annoyances. There was one pony who wasn't that bad, but he had surrounded himself with most of the annoyances, so I just left.

On the flight to the little town there wasn't much going on, beyond the occasional pegasus that went flying past us to Canterlot on their business.

* * *

><p>By the time we had finally made it to town, the sun was starting to set.<p>

"Alright, where we gonna sleep for tonight?" I say rather openly, to nopony in particular.

I walked over to the only place I thought might, just might, take at least Marrisa in for the night, Fluttershy's cottage.

As I took my walk over, I recognized the place where everything started to fall apart in my dream. For some reason, I felt this odd urge to open my left eye. When I did, I saw this odd black flame floating around in the middle of the crossways between the roads.

As I got closer, the flames started to get smaller, almost if they were scared of my presence. When I was standing right in front of it, my left hoof shot up and touched it without any help from me. The flame started to get absorbed by my hoof and it fell back down to the ground, back to normal.

I picked it up and looked at it, there was a small white crescent shape on my hoof that wasn't there before.

The sun fell behind the mountain casting the area I was in into shadows, and because of my left eye I was completely blind. I sighed and tried to close it, but as soon as I did, it shot back open. I forced it closed with my hoof and kept it closed, but it seemed that it didn't help, so I just let it stay open.

I looked down at my right hoof and saw that it was still white, while the other was still black. I just silently hoped that ponies still had faces, or it would be a pain in the butt to tell the difference between them.

I continued on my walk toward Fluttershy's cottage from the light of a fire that I had made with magic, out of habit I formed it to look like a sword.

I couldn't see very well, but for some reason, I saw part of the Everfree, there were red flames coming off of pony shapes in there, but the ponies had no features, just, red eyes. They were huddled just inside the Everfree watching me and the filly on my back.

I gave a shiver and thanked god, in all his infinite wisdom, that I was the one who had to see those things and not my filly, I was used to it.

As I got closer to the small cottage I noticed that there were lights on, so I started to trot a bit faster. I put out my flaming sword as I approached the door and knocked on it.

I heard no reply beyond the clomping of hooves on the wooden floors of her house.

Fluttershy slowly opened the door and saw me standing there looking at her from under my hood. I don't think she saw my eyes because she just stood there shaking a little in the presence of a stranger.

"Y-y-yes? W-w-wha-what do you need?" she stammered.

"I apologies to bother you at this hour, but I was wondering, if maybe you had some room for my filly and I in your cottage" I said showing her my back witch held Marrisa.

Fluttershy straitened up as soon as she saw the filly and gasped. "Oh my! She's so cute!" she said, I chuckled a bit inwardly. She turned back to look at me, "I do have a bit of room, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch"

I shook my head and my hood slid down a little, I quickly pulled it back down so that she couldn't see my eyes. "There's not a problem at all Miss Fluttershy." I said.

She stepped back a little, and looked at me oddly, and I realized that she has never actually told me her name. "Umm, alright, make yourself at home I guess, but please try to stay quite, some of the animals have already gone to sleep" she said, in almost a whisper.

I walked into the cottage and was a bit stunned by the amount of animals and little houses there were. "Wow" I said gazing at the spectacle.

I had always loved animals, they accepted me when the humans around me didn't. I just felt better around them.

Fluttershy giggled as I started to look around at all of the animals.

A small fox ran up to me and pawed at my hoof. I looked down at the creature and ran my hoof along his back. "I wish I could have a home like this. I envy you Fluttershy." I said smiling at the small fox.

I heard her walking back up the stairs to, where I guessed, her room. "I'm glad you like it, mr?" She said finishing with a question.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, knowing that I would have to leave quickly after tonight. "It's not really important, you probably won't be seeing much of me after this night, but I do wish you sweet dreams." I said looking down at the floor and walking over to my impromptu bed.

I heard her sigh quietly, "Alright, I wish you sweet dreams Marrisa, and to you as well sir." she said and started to walk her way upstairs.

After a few hours lying awake with my asleep filly tightly wrapped in my hooves I started to slowly nod off.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by blood and gore.<p>

"What happened here?" I asked getting up off of Fluttershy's couch.

I immediately noticed that Marrisa was nowhere in sight, and all of Fluttershy's animals. There were bodies all over the cottage floor, of all shapes and sizes. I shivered from my achluophobia if not from the sight of all this death.

I heard this *chink* coming from the kitchen, and I felt a pit in my stomach. I also heard singing,

_Hush now, quite now _

_it's time to lay your sleepy head _

_Hush now, Quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed._

The singing didn't affect me that much, it was the noise I heard beside it. Whimpering, crying.

I ran to the kitchen, but the sight I saw, was bone chilling.

A red pegasus was standing over by the kitchen counter, and seemed to be chopping something up. I heard another whimper and the pegasus raised her blade over her head, "No! Wait!" I yelled at the mare, but she didn't hear me. I saw the knife blade coming down and heard a sickening *thunk* as the blade impacted the cutting board below.

The Pegasus then turned around, and to my horror, I saw that she wasn't red, she was covered in blood. She smiled wide, such a cruel smile, and started to laugh. I looked around her to see what was left of Marrisa sitting there on the cutting board. Eyes gouged out, most of her hooves gone, decapitated. I fell to my knees eyes glued to the dead filly.

"Oh my, those are some beautiful eyes you have there. May I have them?" I heard. Fluttershy started to approach me, but I couldn't move, I was still in shock of seeing the filly, My filly, dead on the counter top.

I looked over at the pegasus, who was now standing right in front of me. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." she said in a calming voice. I looked up at her face and saw that her eyes were completely red, no pupil nothing.

The aura around her was Black though, complete and utter blackness flowing around her.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, and slapped myself in the face with a hoof. "Horrible nightmares" I said shivering a bit in the darkness.<p>

I felt to my side and noticed that Marrisa was still sleeping soundly beside me.

I was about to look outside to see if the Princess had raised the sun, but I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I grab the sleeping form that was my filly, and run up the stairs at breakneck speeds.

I arrived at her door, but there was an odd aura coming from inside, red flames poured from underneath the door and around it in it's frame. I yanked on the handle, but I was as if someone had glued it into the frame.

I backed away and cast a spell at it, a wide crack appeared in the middle of the door and it started to implode.

As I entered the room, I couldn't see much of anything, beyond a dark figure surrounded by the red fire, and the form of a floating unconscious Fluttershy, but her flame was disappearing. The pure white flames that she once had around her started to fade into the darkness.

The shade that seemed to be taking it from her seemed a bit surprised, but it's mouth ripped open revealing a red throat and dagger like teeth.

_Begone foolish mortal, we will devour this one's soul. _It said.

I charged at it, with my horn and succeed in stabbing it, but as soon as I touched it, I felt my strength begin to drain. I pulled myself back as quickly as I could and it started to laugh at me.

I summoned a few of my fire swords and threw one at him, but not before noticing how the fire had changed. It was purple, almost the shade of when you burnt potassium.

The shade lit on fire as soon as it touched him and started to scream. The sounds were starting to make my ears literally bleed, but I ignored the pain. I charged at it again and sliced with another sword I had made, but as it impacted his body started to fade.

I looked over at Fluttershy and saw that her aura was starting to return as it had been. She started to fall, cut off from the spell that had levitated her, but luckily I caught her just in time. The room started to return to it's normal state so I put her on her bed gently, believing that the threat was gone.

I started to walk out of her room after giving it a once over. I went to the restroom, but the image in the mirror shocked me.

Both of my eyes had changed, now they were both the blood color with black pupils. I turned away, not able to even look at myself in the mirror.

"well, at least she safe for now, innocence is present but hard to come by, even on this world." I muttered to myself.

Marrisa had woken up by now and was giving me a worried look, almost like she knew what I was going through. I hugged her for a moment and looked at myself again.

I noticed on my black half there was a small mark on my flank.

'a Cutie mark? I thought...' I had started to think, but the actual mark made me stop. It looked similar to the old 'yin and yang' symbol, but the different parts seemed to fade off as if they were disappearing. 'what can this mean?' I thought.


	32. The Spirit's Call, And the Body's Action

**Author's Notations: Thanks to every one who's been sending in Reviews! **

_**Nothing's good the news is bad  
>The heat goes on and it drives you mad<br>Scornful thoughts that fly your way  
>You should turn away 'cause there's nothing more to say <strong>_

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I heard a slight groan from Fluttershy's room, and quickly went in to see how she was.<p>

"Are you alright now?" I said walking into the room.

She was sitting up in her bed with a hoof on her head. "Y-yes I think so, I had a horrible nightmare. This thing from the Everfree came into my house and started attacking me, saying something about 'wanting my soul'." She said shivering. "But you came and re-" She had stopped mid sentence and I just realized that I had forgot to put my hood back up.

'I hate my life' I thought before she started screaming. I turned out of the room and walked back downstairs, completely ignoring the screams. I put Marrisa on the couch beside me, she just looked up at me and smiled, not fazed in the least by what she had seen, or the screams of the pegasus upstairs.

I flipped my hood back up over my face and started to practice the bit of magic that I wasn't very proficient at yet, alchemy.

I pulled out a small lint puff and tried to turn it into something that I thought would be about the same value to the lint. After a few minutes, all I succeeded in doing was giving myself a migraine.

'maybe I should just stick to the basics that I know and do well' I thought going and getting some water from the kitchen.

I shivered a bit as I walked into the room, remembering the nightmare I had. I Quickly looked back over at the filly on the small couch, she looked at me and waved a hoof. I waved back and smiled. After I had finished getting my little drink, I looked up from the faucet and looked out the window of the cottage.

The ponies I had seen last night were no where to be found, in their stead though, I saw a cloaked figure walking out of the forest.

It looked over at me and it's eyes were glowing yellow.

I don't quite know what happened, but I awoke with blood coming out of my nose. Marrisa had her face right above mine, and was wearing a worried look, I flipped over onto my belly and sat up.

"Uhhg, what happened?" I asked looking at the filly, even if she wouldn't be able to answer me. She shrugged and did a little skit of me standing, and then randomly falling onto my back, she put her hoof up and traced it down from her nose.

I nodded and washed off my face in the sink.

I heard clopping coming from the stairs and hoped that the pegasus had gotten over seeing what I looked like for the first time.

I heard a small gasp from behind me, and turned around. My hood was covering my face, and she was just staring at me obviously scared out of he mind.

"T-thank y-you for s-saving me" she stuttered quietly. I heard a small plop from the ground and looked down, it was another small drop of blood, I sighed as I felt more coming out of my nose. "Oh my! You're bleeding!" I heard her gasp and was almost immediately pinned to the floor with her on top of me as she got a closer look at my nose.

At first my expression was of shock, but I quickly closed my eyes, as not to scare her anymore. "Um, Miss Fluttershy, you don't need to do this, I'm fine I get nosebleeds all the time." I said with my eyes still shut, but using my magic to see from just below where my eyes were.

"Shhhsh, you saved me from that," She frowned and shivered a bit " monster, this is the least I could do. And Thank you." Fluttershy leaned down and gave me a small peck on the cheek, "if you hadn't been there, I don't want to think of what that thing would've done to me"

I shivered, not used to this praise, and not even going to go into the kiss on the cheek. "Umm.. Well, I'm sure that anypony that would've passed by would have done the... same.. thing." I said, adding a bit of a smile to the end.

I had no experience with women and this pony on top of me just made me start feeling really nervous. I saw that she had finished patching up my nose, so I teleported to the other side of the room to get out from under her.

"Umm, Thank you for having us here Miss Fluttershy, but I think Marrisa and I should probably get going" I said, grabbing my filly and inching closer to the door. I stopped remembering something, "Oh!" I dashed out of the room and looked over at the forest, with a killing gaze.

Fluttershy followed and noticed where I was looking. "Please tell me you're not planning on going in there! That place is dangerous!" She said shivering again.

I turned to look at her and cut the magic that let me see without my eyes. I opened them and pulled down my hood. "A perfect place for me then." I said without emotion in my voice. I picked up Marrisa off of my back and levitated her over to the pegasus. "Fluttershy, please go into town and head towards your friend Twilight's place, either stay there for now, or stay at one of your other friend's places. I can't have you getting hurt since you're cottage is so close to the Everfree." I said in more of a commanding voice.

"Also ask the Twilight to send a letter to the pirincesses, tell her Jason is in the everfree, trying to keep the ponies that live around it safe. Do not send reinforcements, I don't want any innocent blood spilled." I said, she shivered and took the filly. "Go now! I can't waist any more time! And if you do nothing else for me, if I don't return take care of that filly. She deserves a better life than what I had."

Before she could question what I said I had already flew into the forest.

"Oh my, stay safe" Fluttershy said before turning around, with the rather rebellious filly trying to go after her 'dad', and flying towards the town.

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the forest, I felt a very evil presence coming from deeper within, it sent shivers down my spine. I continued inward and saw nothing that would scare the normal pony out, except maybe a few sets of yellow eyes looking at me from deeper within, but I thought I was, yet again, seeing things.<p>

_You shouldn't have come_

The voice sounded out of nowhere and surprised me, I could feel my heart beating up in my head as the migraine came back. "Oww, my head" I mumbled under my breath, "Who are you?" I called out to the voice.

_I am one of the ancients of this forest, put here to protect it. You, foolish pony, should not have come. The creatures of darkness have already taken root and my compatriots have already perished at their hooves. There is nothing for you to do here beyond sealing it. So BEGONE!_

I felt a strong wind in front of me start blowing, but I stood my ground. "Then leave this forest yourself, useless spirit, I will cleanse this land." I said sounding much like the heroes I had so hated back on earth.

The wind slowly died, and I started to venture deeper into the forest.

_You may be able to do it human _I heard the supposed 'spirit' say _your mind might have been broken, but you have a strong heart, come to me if you manage to seal away the darkness, and I may be able to mend your fractured _ _consciousness._

I just ignored the foolish spirit and continued on my little 'quest'.

* * *

><p>As I ventured further into the woods, it began to become darker since the trees started to block out most of the light. I summoned up a group of fiery swords around me. Unfortunately, the flames were still purple so they didn't help much with my inability to see much in the dark.<p>

Just as I was about to try something else, a few of the pony shaped red flames came out of nowhere.

_Be on your guard. _I heard the spirit interject. _They are more powerful in darkness _

I saw the flames disappear and reappear closer.

I made all the swords around me point out as to defend myself from all sides, it did fairly well killing most of them, but one of the creatures got in through the swords.

It's mouth ripped open like the one's in Fluttershy's cottage and it sank it's dagger-like teeth into my blackened hoof.

I expected pain, and winced, but there was no feeling in my hoof. I opened my eyes to see that the shade's aura or red was being dragged into my black side and that a lightish blue one was going in it's stead.

The pony backed off and it's eyes started to change as well. It fell to the ground and started screaming with it's hooves to it's head.

The other shades that had survived looked in shock of one of their kind doing this. Reverting.

The blue aura-ed shade stood up after screaming and the blackness started to peel away like old paint. It lifted into the air as wings exploded out of the black. It's face started to peel away and the eyes became a normal purple color.

"I'm... normal?" The green stallion said looking at his hooves, which had little to no black on them. He started to fly upwards laughing in happiness and broke through the trees that were blocking the light from around me.

As light broke through the other shades stepped back from it, in fear almost.

My left hoof started to have a tingly feeling and I looked down where the shade had bit me and there was a mark, much like the one that the celestial princess had on her flank. A sun.

I looked up at the evil red shades and smiled wickedly. "Come my poor poor children, let us get you home." I said quietly, but the voice was evil.

I stepped out of the light, but it seemed to follow me. The cloak I was wearing was shining like the first light of the morning, 'Thank you Celestia' I thought smiling.

One of the more ambiguous shades jumped at me. I caught it mid flight with magic and shoved my blackened hoof into it's chest. I had done it, more as a test to see if it would work, which it did, the shade's blackness started to fall and I lowered the pony to the ground.

She was unconscious from my hit so I put her in the light to make sure that the others wouldn't try to change her back. I smiled at the serene look on her face and put the hood of my robe back up.

_Y... you just may be able to lift the curse that had been put on this land, that keeps making the animals evil and imprisoning me._

"Heh, maybe I might just get you out of here then" I said, getting a bit overzealous with freeing the ponies. I only needed to touch them to start the change back, but I continued to hit them hard, if for no other reason than relief.

After the eighth time freeing one from the black curse, a few started to awaken. I pointed towards the exit for the unicorns who proceeded to lead the earth ponies so that they could see, but a few of the pegasi stayed behind saying that they wanted to help.

"No! We can help you defeat these things that have taken out families! We have been imprisoned too long to just leave!" a rather big talking mare said.

I flew up right in front of her and looked her in the eye. "you want to help?" I asked and she nodded vigorously. "Then leave. Help the unicorns guide the others back out of the forest and to their families. You can do nothing to help if they get you again, and if that happens" I said making another one of my swords appear right next to me. "I wont free you, I'll end you." I slashed quickly cindering a nearby tree to ashes.

She looked horrified and flew off. The only one who stayed behind this time was a filly, who looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Are you gunna save mama?" she said. I looked down at the small creature and smiled as warmly as I could with my face as it was.

"Of corse, run along with the adults now so they can keep you safe" I said pushing the little filly by her flank.

She scurried away, a little better than before, but I felt a pit in my stomach.

* * *

><p>I hurried into the depths of the darkened copse, shivering as many things flashed past my eyes. Dead ponies, corpses hung up by long lengths that I recognized to be their entrails. I stopped dead in my tracks as an impaled pony corpse started to hop on it's pike towards me.<p>

**Why didn't you help us? Why did you arrive so late?**

My mind started to shut down as it got closer, I started hearing moans and screams all around me. I looked up again at the pony and it just looked back without it's eyes.

**To free many, you must sacrifice much, are you willing to give up what you love to help those whom you don't even know?**

The impaled pony soon disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, and all of the sounds around me died. I shivered and got up, 'damn it all' I thought right before more of the shades started to show up.


	33. Into the darkness with little light

**Author Notations: Sorry for the EXTREMELY TINY chapter, I was having writer's block from hell.**

**You gave the best you had to give  
>You only have one life to live<br>You fought so hard you were a slave  
>After all you gave there was nothing left to save <strong>

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I was panting heavily when I had finally changed all of the new shades back to ponies. The few that had awoken were cowering behind me from the sights of the corpses around them.<p>

"Be... be on your way." I said still panting, "The rest of the ponies are outside the forest... Follow the path that I took to the exit..." I nearly collapsed at those last words, but a yellow unicorn stepped in the way and held me on her shoulder.

"You need rest, kind gentlecolt, I think we can help you through the rest of..." She never finished her sentence, because I had teleported her along with the rest of the refugees outside the forest after I had gained my footing.

I sat down and panted there for a few minutes, not even caring about the corpses anymore. Instead what was going through my head was what the one impaled one had said.

" 'To free many, you must sacrifice much'? That's rather cryptic, wonder what it meant." I said out loud looking down at my white hoof. "Will I turn into one of these shades at the end of this?" I scoffed a bit, "If I did, I would hope I couldn't infect anypony else. I already know that Fluttershy will gladly take care of Marrisa, and the rest of the ponies think I'm insane" I started to laugh, "I'm talking to myself right now!"

I looked up at the long way I had yet to go to find this evil stench that permeated the forest, getting up I dusted off my shining cloak and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>It seemed I had been in there for a long time, because when I finally made it to a clearing, the moon was out and almost halfway across the sky. I yawned and started to lay my head down on a soft place on the ground, but I felt a presence watching me and I looked over to the edge of the trees.<p>

The cloaked figure that had walked out of the forest earlier was standing there watching me. I slowly tried to get up, but my body had started to fight me on this, due to the fact that I was tired and sore from all of the shades I had dealt with.

When I had finally succeeded in getting up, the figure had already removed it's robes and was sitting under a tree.

"You have ventured far into the woods, to free all of those ponies from evil you must be good" the pony shape said.

My eyes didn't help me see her very well, but I could just barely make out that she was a zebra. I started to chuckle at her statement, "How can you tell? The robe?" I said pulling down the hood I still had up.

Her gaze didn't change at all she just sat there with her hooves crossed. "No your heart called out asking for help, I could not ignore it's yelp. It is slowly being drowned in sorrow and darkness, it is from you and your hardness. It may be true that you're trying to help the forest, but it is killing you and hurting the ones you cherished." She said. "And the body may change but it's the soul that counts, and all of your fighting is causing it to be trounced"

I started to lay back down believing that she was not a threat. I didn't understand most of what she was saying, but I thought I got the gist of it. "But then if I stop doing this, then how am I supposed to help all of these ponies that have been changed?" I said becoming a bit annoyed. "I'm feeling perfectly fine, well except the I'm exhausted."

My vision started to blur up a little, but I blinked it away. "Yes I couldn't agree more, you need some sleep. I'll watch to make sure there's no more gore." I heard the zebra say.

Nodding I laid my head down. "Oh, yea. What's your name?"

"I am known as Zecora, not something stupid like Dora." she said, chuckling a bit.

I laughed a little before closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	34. Darkbolt

**Author's Notations: My humble apologies for taking so long on this chapter, I was having a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't write this or my Diablo/MLP to my satisfaction, so I started to write something new, the first chapter isn't done yet so it'll take a wile, that is if I make it into a story.**

You read the book you turn the page**  
><strong>You change your life in a thousand ways**  
><strong>The dawn of reason lights your eyes**  
><strong>With the key you realize**  
><strong>To the kingdom of the wise

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, All rights reserved. Jade is a creation of Jay6/Steel Udder.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and way hit with an intense wave of nausea. Jumping up from the small area where I slept, I ran over to the edge of the grove and threw up.<p>

Through my watering eyes I saw what looked like black worms writhing in my vomit, which was completely black. The main way I could even see them was their glowing white eyes looking up at me.

I blinked and fell back in horror. "I can see that it's starting, the growing of the darklings" I heard Zecora say behind me, "If you continue this reckless path... well let's just say the world will feel all of your wrath"

I was still in shock from what I had seen and was stuttering horribly, "w-wh-what're y-y-you t-t-talking a-b-bout?" I said, "I h-h-hold n-n-no ill w-will to this w-world"

"No will of ill may be true, but inside you there is ado. Now all of your feelings of bad weather sadness or anger, those emotions will just feed the monsters" Zecora said with a serious look on her face.

I felt a wave of pain echo up from my stomach and clutched my gut as I threw up again, spraying more of the 'darklings' in front of the zebra. She didn't seem fazed in the least instead just stepped back as the writhing worms crawled towards her.

"They feed on blood of ponies and burrow into them up until the brain, where they feed off of the blood going there and drive their host insane" the zebra said stomping on the creature's 'head' and grinding it into the ground. As it died the creature screamed a high pitched, blood curling, wail that chilled me to the bones.

After a few minutes I finally calmed down enough to think rationally. I walked over to where I had thrown up and made all of the small creatures implode. "So, how do you propose I fix the ponies that have been changed by this curse?" I said still looking down at the small pile of black, putrid smelling liquid on the floor.

"That you will have to find out for yourself" The zebra said.

"Hey, you didn't rhyme that time" I said turning to look at Zecora, but she had vanished. I just shrugged, "If we're supposed to meet again, then God will let it happen, huh?" I said as I got my pack back on and started off for the forest.

_Wait, I might know a way to not kill yourself while clearing the curse! _I heard the spirit of the forest say.

"Oh? And what would that be Bob?" I answered looking back at the clearing to be greeted with the manifestation of what was left of the forest spirit.

An injured earth pony was lying in the middle of the clearing, well away from my vomit, but on closer inspection, it was actually an alicorn who's wings and horn had been ripped off. Both of its eyes were missing, one of its ears, almost two hooves, and it had no mane or tail left.

_Bob? What are you talking about? _It said looking at me oddly, or kind of looking at me.

"I name all the voices in my head, my friend, unless you actually have a name, you're new one is Bob" I said sitting down at the edge of the forest.

_But I'm female _

My jaw dropped, "What? you sound too masculine to be female!" I said, only a few decibels away from yelling.

_Yea, anyway _She, still don't know on that one, said making a motion like she was rolling her eyes with her head. _Do you know how to create magic missiles yet? _

I formed a nice amount surrounding us, alright maybe thirty was a bit overboard, "Nope! I have no idea how to make em yet!" I said with a large smile. They all faded as I cut the magic flow to them.

The spirit sighed, _this is why I hate conversing with the living _I heard her mumble. _Alright, make one, but put the dark magic that's inside you into it. _

I had a bit more trouble with that, seeing as I didn't want to make one too unstable that it exploded immediately. After a good twenty minutes of trying and screwing up, I successfully made a dark purple orb in front of me.

_Good! Now, I'm going to try and lure out a shade if possible. When it gets here fire the missile at it, the shade should revert to a normal pony. _She said floating upwards a bit and going into the forest.

* * *

><p>I sat there for a good hour before she returned with a filly shaped shade in tow. There was something a bit off about this one though. It's eyes were a bit of a green color and you could actually see a bit of a normal colored mane coming through.<p>

_**Am I going to be able to turn back soon? **_I heard the filly say looking up at the spirit. **_I want to find my cutie mark and get out of here!. _**

I looked over at the spirit and scowled, "Where did you get this filly?" I said, I opened my mouth to say more, but it shut on it's own.

_I'm using what little magic I have left to keep this filly from attacking you, or me so silence and check and see if it works. _She said releasing her hold on the shade.

The filly shade immediately fell to the ground and screamed clutching it's head, but rose quickly it's eyes back to the normal shade red and her mane completely black now.

I let lose the missile as the shade started to charge. It immediately recoiled and the black was blown off of it almost instantaneously. The small yellow filly with green hair and no cutie mark fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright it works, now we just see if her mind is alright." I said walking over to the small foal and read her mind.

I was thrown into a swirl of memories and unconscious thoughts, some worse than others. I saw Princess Luna on the ground assumed to be dead and a small tear came to my eye. The shades quickly surrounding this young fledgling and began making her one of them.

I shuttered as the screams echoed through my mind, and decided to erase that part of her memory only leaving the part of her talking to Zecora when she was normal. The last memory I erased was of this filly attacking Twilight.

I stepped back and was about to teleport the young one to town, but thought better of it and just put her on my back and covered her in my wings.

'Damn it... if she or any of the others get out of the forest then... I don't want to think what will happen, especially with Marrisa out there' I thought.

_Then hurry and put a stop to whatever is controlling the shades you fool! There is not time to lose if one of the Princesses has been taken into their ranks as well! _The spirit said blowing me out of my thoughts

"Oi! I appreciate the encouraging push, but don't go reading my mind any time you like!" I said turning back to the spirit before looking out at the looming forest in front of me. I swallowed hard and started forward into the gloom.

* * *

><p>I had been walking for almost three hours before the filly on my back, Jade I got from her memories, awoke. "Uhhg, where am I?" she said before jumping realizing that she was on my back. "Hey! What's going on here? Where are you taking me?"<p>

I zipped her lips shut with magic and continued to walk while explaining the situation.

"We're in the Everfree?" Jade said with obvious surprise and horror in her voice. I nodded and she looked up towards the trees. "Cooool!"

"Not as cool as you think," I said right as a few dozen shades appeared.

"What the hell are those!" I heard the filly on my scream and she started cowering on my back.

I chuckled a bit and summoned a few dark-bolts ,a I started to call them, and opened fire. When a few of them got too close I sent a wave of energy out and knocked the closest ones back.

"You can fly right?" I yelled over the carnage to Jade who was still cowering on my back. I felt her head move slightly and her shout in a scared voice "Yes".

I aimed a normal bolt up and blew a hole in the treeline big enough for her to get through. "Then Go!" I said bucking her off and throwing her through the hole with magic.

She said something, but I couldn't catch it as more shades appeared and started to overpower me. I felt myself being lifted up with magic and was thrown against a tree. When I looked up from where I landed a saw a unicorn shade, along with a rather large one that had wings and a horn.

The only thing I could think of was that their magic was powerful enough that it pushed through the curse and they could still use it.

I felt my muscles spasm as the larger alicorn one hit me with a bolt of electricity and my sight grew dim.

The last thing I said before passing out was;

"I love you Marrisa, be a good girl"


	35. Crunch

**Author's Notations: **

Nothing ventured nothing gained  
>No more lingering doubt remained<br>Nothing sacred or profane  
>Everything to gain<br>Cause you've nothing left

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness.<p>

"I see you've awoken" A voice said out in the gloom.

I collected myself and found that I was on a bed, a rather comfortable one at that. When my actually adjusted enough for me to see with my robe on I found that the room I was in had been adorned in many different decorations. Gem studded candle holders, obviously priceless paintings, in some cases things that looked like they were from Africa, but the one thing that go my attention was the pony standing on the other side of the room.

I couldn't see her very well, all I could tell was that she was a unicorn. I sat up to get a better look at her and she just moved in closer.

"How do you like my quarters? Rather homy if I do say so myself." She said as she approached, as she did though, I noticed that the light from my robe wasn't reaching her, almost... as if it was afraid of her.

"I would agree with you on most cases, but I must ask, why did such a nice lady like yourself let a freak like me into your quarters? The last thing I remember was being put unconscious by the shades of ponies I knew." I said as respectfully as I could, but her laughter started to fill the chamber.

"a Freak? No, my good stallion, you're not a freak, you're blessed!" she said, stepping closer. For some odd reason, my left side was starting to pull towards her, almost as if she was a shade, but a very powerful one. A look of shock appeared on her face as she saw me trying to hold my arm down, "It's trying to take me as well, is it? Well, I can fix that for you" she said.

Her horn started to glow and my left side started to hurt, badly. I gritted my teeth together as the blackness started to recede into my horn. When she had finished her odd spell, my horn didn't react to her whatsoever, the only reason I could think that it had a reaction in the first place was because, she was the one controlling the shades. If I could defeat her, they would disappear and turn back to normal ponies.

I summoned a few dark bolts around me as looked over at her. "Are you the one making the shades attack the ponies?" I said, voice full of anger.

Again the ponies eyes were wide with shock, but she looked at the ground. "I might as well be. I was the one sent in here to make you join us, I didn't exactly want to do it, but the master is very persuasive" She said. The shade/pony started to approach me almost looking as if she wanted a hug, but I shot her with all of the bolts I had readily made.

She quickly fell back as the blackness disappeared to show her true colors. The pony in front of me was actually a lot older than her voice had given away, she looked almost in her forties. Her mane was a deep blue along with her tail, but her body seemed to be a bright red color, with a emblem of what I guessed was a cutie mark fro a prostitute on her flank.

I didn't giver a second look and just teleported her to town, and started out of the room for this, 'master' character.

* * *

><p>I had spent a good few hours wondering around this maze that seemed to be a castle.<p>

_There you are! I was trying to reach you for the past few days!_ I heard the forest say as I approached a small window.

"Can't talk now, trying to find my way to the main problem. I'll talk to you later." I said turning away from the window and walking into the darkness.

_Wait! _Was all I heard before her voice was drowned out by a scream.

'It's begun' I thought simply as the faces started to appear flying around me. Most were just horrid faces of distorted humans, but one, it sent chills into my bones. Pirncess Luna, with no eyes and blood pouring out of every hole bigger than a pore.

I shut my eyes and used magic to make enough light to make them go away, but all it really did was tell the shades exactly where I was.

"Damn you all..."I said, summoning more dark-bolts and opening fire. As they started to close in on me, I got an idea. I let them get close enough that I could almost smell their putrid breath and pushed them all away with the dark magic.

A wave of darkness flowed out from around me and engulfed them all. When I started to look for the shades, all I found were ponies slumped against walls, and rubbing their heads groaning.

Before the few that were awake could open their eyes, I sent them all back to town.

* * *

><p>After Hours upon hours of walking through corridors and finding nothing beyond an old powder room, I sat down to rest. Across the room from where I was sitting there was a mirror. As I got up to go and look at it, I found that I looked more normal now, or at least kind of.<p>

My mane had white streaks in it, but was mainly it's original copper color, both of my eyes had just turned completely black, no pupils, irises, nothing. The rest of my body though, as I looked under the cloak, seemed to of returned to it's original state beyond the rest of my stripes becoming the same blood red color as they had been on my left side. My horn was the only black part on my body, but my white coat had changed, it was now a very light gray against the snow whiteness of the celestial robe that the princess had given me.

I sighed and looked away, only to hear a tapping on the glass of the mirror. I turned my head to look, to see my reflection standing there smiling.

"'Ey it's alright, bud. We both knew we'd never get the girl in the end." he said still with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I did, but..." I sighed again, "Is it too much to wish?"

"No, but you shouldn't, Dreams just let you down. You, of all people or ponies, should know that by now." my reflection said. "But hey, be a bit more optimistic. This place is nice even if you're going to live in it alone."

I nodded and started to walk away. "Remember! 'Today is a good day!'" I heard him yell at me before I left the room.

The immediate thought popped in my head 'and my lord will lead the way'. A small smile appeared on my face as I walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As I walked through the tenth stairwell going down I felt an evil presence. I opened the door at the bottom and saw a statue, it looked rather normal, an alicorn with it's wings spread and neighing in the air. There was some odd liquid dripping from it though.<p>

I immediately felt an intense wave of nausea, opening a small black hole in the air, I vomited and heard the screams of the darklings being whirled into space.

'This is it' I thought to myself as I approached the statue.

**Hello dark one. **A voice said emanating from the statue. **Have you come to destroy me? Or free me? **It started to laugh evilly **it's the same either way! I was trapped in here for long enough that Death sounds nice right now!**

I noticed a small hole in the chest of the statue ans went forward to examine it, but my horn started to pull me towards it.

Fear filled my head, 'no! This in not good! If I touch that statue there's no telling what will happen!' I thought as I got close, but I was powerless to stop the pull.

My horn slowly slid into the hole in the chest of the alicorn and a wave of magic went into it. I fell back panting and noticed that my horn was gray, like the rest of my body now. 'what?' I thought at cracks appeared in the stone and as it tumbled away sand started to pour out.

**Th...thank you. I have been imprisoned here for too long. Now I can finally be taken by death. **I heard the voice say one last time.

I felt an intense rumble in the floor and a shock wave shoot out from the collapsing statue. As the wave went through me I knew what it meant. 'it's over... no more fighting against darkness' I thought.

Another rumble sounded and I looked up. The roof was starting to collapse, large chunks of stone fell away reveling the night sky. There was no moon tonight, but it just thought it to be because of Luna being captured.

I walked slowly to the staircase avoiding the falling debris and opened the door. The stairwell had collapsed and I just thought, 'well, I could sit here and wait for somepony to come and get me, or I could fly out and disappear.' I thought for a moment, and decided to go and get Marrisa, she would need a father figure, weather or not Fluttershy had become her motherly figure, I didn't care.

I tried to teleport out with magic, but nothing came out. 'Must've used too much when the statue absorbed it' I thought looking up at the sky.

I spread out my wings and started to take flight, but a rock came down, before I could even get a foot off the ground and pinned it.

"Well, this sucks." I said through all of the falling rocks. I looked up to see a rather large boulder coming down strait at me. "Oh, hello death, my one true fri..."

A sickening crunch echoed through the chamber that was heard over the falling debris and other things.


	36. Reastablished connection

**Author's Notations: The Red Blade**

**Nothing Left To Lose**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw complete darkness. I felt out in front of me with my hoof and touched the stone that was above me.<p>

"Alone again" I mumbled under my breath.

I pushed on the rock that was blocking my view of the outside world and it fell away. Light shined through revealing a bright blue sky a few clouds here and there. I summoned my magic to get the rest of the rocks out from on top of my upper half, but as I took a few away I felt like I was missing something. I pushed away the rest of the rocks on top of me and tried to get up.

I tumbled back to the ground with a light **thud** followed by an intense wave of pain that came from my leg. 'Yep, that's broke' I said trying to get up again, this time putting my weight on my other hooves. I looked back at where I had been laying and saw a large puddle of blood and a bit of bone protruding out from under a few rocks.

My stomach fell as I tried to spread my wings. Two of my four wings had been ripped off completely all the way down to my back, and there was a bit of muscle hanging down from the wound. I sighed and teleported myself up to where I could see the light.

"Today is a good day" I said through my teeth as I landed on my bad leg. I laid back down and reset the bone sending an even worse pain through my body. I tried to heal it, but all I was able to do was mend the bone so I had to try and limp my way through the forest with a messed up wing.

_You're alive? _I heard the spirit of the Everfree say.

I looked around me and saw her, not maimed, nor hurt, a whole pony. I limped towards her she took me in an embrace.

_Thank you, you have freed this place of the curse that had killed my brothers and sisters that once guarded this place. For your reward I will... _she started, but I put hoof up to tell her to stop.

"It's unneeded, I did it for this forest and the shades that had been taken by the curse, that is enough a reward for me" I said, but a wave of pain hit me from my back and I fell onto the ground with a slight fit of twitching.

_You are being too noble, I will heal your body for you _she said.

The pain started to recede and I opened my eyes. The world seemed to look, almost brand new! I felt for the cloak I had been wearing and pulled it off. It had been ripped and shredded when I had awoken in the ruble of the castle, it looked even better than when Celestia had first given it to me!

I looked over at the spirit and she smiled. _This is the least I can do for you, and again, thank you. _She said before vanishing.

"Just tell me if you ever need any more help" I said, and a giggle echoed throughout the forest around me.

* * *

><p>I had walked for a good while before stopping to take a rest, and as I looked around me, I could already see that the spirit had started her work to make the forest normal again. I was quite exited to see how it would look when she was done.<p>

After a slight chat with her I finally just asked the question that had been bugging me for a good while, "What's your name?"

The forest around me grew very quiet after I had asked that and she didn't say anything.

After a few awkwardly quiet minutes I finally heard her answer. _my name is, Tein_

I thought for a moment, "That's a beautiful name, why were you so reluctant to tell me?" I asked with a bit of a worried look on my face.

_Many of the ponies of this day think that name would mean something bad _ she said.

I laughed a little, but tried not to be rude about it, "Why care what they think? You're an immortal spirit of a forest who can only be killed if you show yourself, or if they cut down the forest. Which I will never let happen." I said, still chuckling a bit.

She sighed a bit, so I tried to change the subject.

"So back when I entered the forest, you said you could cure my insanity, how would you of done that?"

Tein sounded a bit cheerier when she answered me, but almost shy at the same time.

_A large part of your mind is actually missing, which is causing your madness, if it needed be I would have taken the place of your mind that had vanished. It would have been very odd for you, but I would have become a voice in your head. As it stands now, I am too large and would overpower your mind and most likely take over your body in the process. _

I started to laugh, "A voice in my head, that sound nice having one of those again. Kinda makes me miss Travis, but he was evil and needed to be extinguished." I said continuing my walk down the path that lead to Ponyville.

_Well, I could meld our minds together making it so we could communicate from anywhere. I must agree through, it would probably be nice to be able to talk to someone whenever you wanted to. _She said.

I thought about it for a second "Would we feel the same emotions? For like when I became happy, would you likewise become so?" I questioned

_No, but it one of us perished, then that part of them would live inside the other. Like if I were to die, then I would live inside you, and you for me._

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" I said, and I felt another presence enter my mind.

I fell to the floor of the forest screaming and clutching my head from the intense pain. It felt as if someone or something was drilling into my head.

_Please calm down! Don't worry the pain will be over soon. _I heard her say in my head.

As she said, the pain stopped, but there was something a bit off about everything now. I saw things better, and everything seemed to have a slight glow to it, a lot like how it had looked when I was able to see the flames.

I had a bit of a headache, but it was nothing serious. _Wow, all of the knowledge you hold... _ I heard Tein say. And I started to chuckle, 'not really that much, most of the things I've learned are not very useful' I thought back at her. _Really? Well I find them rather useful. _She thought back

I chuckled a bit and continued my trot out of the forest.


	37. You knew this day would come

**Author's Notations: **

**This kingdom of earth is full of miseries and hatreds, **

**The decrees of the fat shall change nothing, but lead to their own destruction. **

****My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.****

* * *

><p>I walked slowly out of the Everfree, and draped my hood low over my face. The moon was out now, and most of the lights in the town were out, except a small one that I presumed to be the library.<p>

'She's always up late with her studying' I thought chuckling. I started to think about where I would be heading first, and Tein gave her input.

_Why not go pick up that cute filly Marrisa that you had told me about?_ Her voice sounded in my head.

I thought back 'Well the main problem is, she's staying with a pony named Fluttershy at the moment, and I don't know where she is. I told her to stay with one of her friends until I told her that she could go back, but I don't know which friend she's staying with' The spirit just responded with a quite _oh._

I looked up at the starry sky and saw a crescent moon, "ah well at least Luna has recovered enough that she was able to raise the moon again." I said to no one in particular.

"I must agree with you on that, it took her a while to recover, but by the time it was needed, she thought she was ready" I heard a calm voice from behind me, a voice that I had heard many times.

I didn't turn to look behind me, I just continued to stare up at the sky, knowing that the solar Princess was behind me.

"That's good to hear, so how've things been since I went in to 'defeat all the evil in the forest'" I said, waving my hooves sarcastically.

The princess came over and sat down next to me, "Not bad, most of the ponies thought you died a month ago when the castle collapsed, so they held a funeral session" she said looking at me, "Luna was, like I said, very saddened when she heard, and she attended the funeral."

I looked at her through the corner of my eye and started to laugh. "Let me guess, she was the only one attending the funeral of a crazed pony who got himself killed?" I said, with a wide smile on my face.

"No, actually I was surprised how many showed up. You saved many ponies that day, and more were still pouring out of the Everfree. The reason I was here, was to check if there had been any stragglers, and that's when you wandered out." Celestia said.

I looked away from her and back up to the stars, making a slight "hm"sound. A star flashed and shot across the sky, and I chuckled. "A shooting star, better make a wish Celestia" I said getting up. She looked at me oddly, but I ignored her and just started to walk away. "Oh, I forgot to ask, is Fluttershy still staying with one of her friends, or did she move back to her cottage?" I said over my shoulder.

The princess still had a confused look on her face, but recovered "She's still over at Twilight's house. I told her she could've moved back to her cottage, but she said something about you telling her not to" She said, so I changed my direction towards the town, without another word.

_That was cold of you. _Tein said into my mind. "Well you don't know the whole story, I think you might be just as cold if you had been put into an asylum for almost three years" I said, and she grew quite, "I'll tell you what happened later"

* * *

><p>As I grew closer to the town, I noticed that it had grown considerably. Many more houses reaching out almost to the old 'welcome' sign that marked the outskirts of the town.<p>

"how much progress that can be made in such small amount of time" I said walking past a rather large house on my way to the library.

It did not take me long to get to the library seeing as how it was the only place with any light on. As I approached the tree house, I noticed that the lights went off, so I hesitated at the door.

_What're you doing, knock on the door. _I heard Tein's voice in my head.

I stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly, hoping not to piss off the residents in my head. A rather frizzled Twilight answered the door with her horn glowing for light, she looked as though she was just about to get into bed.

"Yes, what do you need?" She said with drooping tired eyes. I smiled to myself seeing as how she didn't recognize me.

"Oh, is Miss Fluttershy here? I am here to pick up my daughter" I said removing my hood.

Twilight just looked at me for a second with a blank stare, but then her eyes widened with recognition. She turned her head behind the door and yelled "Fluttershy! Someone's at the door to talk to you!"

I heard a slight groan, and the clomping of hooves on Twilight's wooden floor as the pegasus approached. Twilight stepped back so that her friend could see me.

She looked like she had just gotten up from a nice dream, and had the same drooping eyes as her unicorn friend. She yawned a bit "Yes? What can I help you wi-" She cut off mid sentence as she recognized me. She fell back onto her flank, and almost screamed at me "You're Dead!"

I thought for a moment and poked myself in the chest with a hoof, then looked back up at her. "I don't feel dead." I said with a slight smile on my face.

I immidiatly heard soft clopping on the floor again and Marrisa jumped clear over Fluttershy and through the doorway shouting "Daddn!"at the top of her voice. I grabbed her out of the air and caught her in a big hug "Hello Marrisa" I said, trying to fight back tears, and failing miserably.

I loosened my grip and looked her in the eyes. She had grown a lot since I left, and her horn had started to come in just like her wings. "You didn't get into too much trouble while I was gone, now did you?" I said raising an eyebrow. She put a hoof up to her mouth and nodded with a goofy smile on her face.

I looked back at Fluttershy and smiled, even though she was still cowering on the floor away from me. "Thank you for taking care of my filly, Miss Fluttershy, and you're cottage should be safe to go to seeing as how the problem with the shades has been dealt with." I said, causing a shiver from Twilight.

I put the filly on my back, wrapping her up in a set of my wings, I started to walk away. I heard a small "Wait" from behind me so I turned my head and smiled. "Yes ma'm? Is there a problem?" I asked.

Marrisa started to squirm a bit so I took my wings away and she flew over to Fluttershy and wrapped her hooves around her.

I felt a sharp stab in my heart when I saw this, but the filly turned around and waved for me to come closer. As I approached she pulled one of Fluttershy's hooves up and one of mine when I stopped in front of her, she then proceeded to put the hooves together. I looked down questioningly at the hooves, and then up at Fluttershy's face, she was blushing a deep red and I realized what Marrisa meant.

Quickly, I pulled away my hoof and backed up, "I suppose, I should be going now then, if you're not coming" I said looking down at the filly.

She frowned and pointed at Fluttershy and back at me.

I just sighed. "no" I said flatly. I looked up at the shy mare and smiled nervously, "Sorry about bothering you at this time, in this case, Miss Fluttershy. I hope you raise her well" I said as my voice started to crack, she looked up with a surprised look on her face, but I had turned away.

"Not that, you're not attractive, but I'm just one of the type of guys who was made to be alone." I said, as I started to walk away. I heard a bit of an angry yell from Marrisa, but I ignored it and teleported away to somewhere I could be alone.

* * *

><p>"So... What should I do now?" I said laying down in a large field, I had found on the other side of the Everfree.<p>

_Go back and apologies to Marrisa and Fluttershy. _Tein said, she had been saying the same thing for almost an hour now.

"Why? What I said was true, I was made to be alone." I said out loud.

_Then feel loneliness _The spirit said before, an odd sensation began in my head. It didn't hurt, but it felt like someone was pulling on my head.

"Wha?" I managed to blurt out before the second presence in my head disappeared. I sighed quietly to myself.

"Why do I always mess things up?" I questioned the stars.


	38. Horn to the Throat

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I got up and started to walk away from the forest, I started to sing an old song I had heard from my old world.<p>

"Tell me what to do, now the light of my life is gone from me, is it always the same, is the night never ending..." I sang quietly as I walked.

I looked down at my pearly white robe, 'I don't deserve this' I thought, taking it off, and teleporting it to the princess' castle. A cold wind blew through me and I shivered a bit, but kept walking, head held high.

A small scroll appeared from a bout of green flame in front of me, it started to drop, but I caught it in a hoof and opened it.

It read;

I don't even know your name so I'm not going to be formal. What you did, put my friend Fluttershy, and YOUR filly, through a lot of pain. I hope you're happy to know that you made both of them cry, Marrisa is still bawling and has locked herself in my cellar with her magic, that I cannot break. You just go and drown in your self pity for your stupid life, you worthless sack of garbage. 

I started to laugh. I sat there laughing for almost an hour, but tears started to pour out of my eyes because, I knew she was right. I looked at my pure white coat, with it's baby blue stripes, and realized.

'The light doesn't suit me'

I summoned up as much magic as I possibly could from my horn, and created a sphere of black energy, like I had in my dreams.

I shot it up in the air and flew towards it.

I don't know what happened, but I hit something on the way up.

I started to tumble to the ground and the ball of energy exploded in the sky. The shock wave sent whatever I had hit flying into me, which hit me in the stomach knocking the wind out of my lungs.

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry, getting up on wobbly legs. I went over to whatever had hit me, my vision started to clear up.

There was a mare lying on the floor, with a cyan coat, but the thing that mainly got my attention. She had a rainbow mane and tail.

'Oh, for the love of all that is holy' I thought.

I poked her side for a moment to see if she was really knocked out. No response. 'Of corse, I've already pissed off Twilight and apparently, Marrisa and Fluttershy hate me. NOW I've knocked out the all to well known Rainbow Dash.' I thought. I looked up at the sky, "If you hate me that much just strike me down now!" I yelled.

I picked up the unconscious mare, put her on my back, and took off for Ponyville.

* * *

><p>'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life...' I kept saying in my head as I was flying over the Everfree.<p>

Tein apparently was still angry with me, because as I was flying over something from within the forest was shooting things at me.

I heard a voice yell out from inside the forest.

_Stay, Still, Dickhead! _

I was a bit shocked, seeing as I never expected Tien to use that kind of language, or to even know it, but she probably was going through my mind while she was in there so it kinda made sense.

I swerved to the left a little to avoid a flying dead tree that she had thrown at me. As it passed one of the sharper branches cut a nice gash into my face and threw both of my eyes. I yelled in pain, and clutched my face with my hooves, but kept flying.

I felt Rainbow Dash move a little on my back and tried yelling at her, but she didn't do anything. I sighed and wrapped a pair of wings around her to keep her on, flying with only one pair. 'I don't know why I have four wings, but thank God I have them' I thought.

I noticed that nothing had came and hit me and started to question it, bad choice.

I felt a rather large rock hit me on the side of the head, and I started to lose consciousness. 'Why... does everything bad always happen to me?' I thought right before impacting the ground.

* * *

><p>I felt a bit of grass on my face as I slowly faded back into consciousness.<p>

"Oh, so you're awake" I heard a voice say.

I just sighed and laid back down, "Yea what's it matter?" I said in a dark tone.

"Well I didn't get to kill you for running into me, and what fun would it be to kill an unconscious pony?" I heard the voice say. I guessed by what it had just said, and the voice that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh so you're going to try and kill me are you?" I said in a flat voice raising my head a little from my position. I felt a hoof hit me across the face in answer, and another come up and hit me in the jaw.

"That was for ramming into me, and almost killing me with that magic you did back there." I heard her say.

I quickly go up, before she could do anything else and spat blood on the ground away from her voice. "Happy now? Now go tell Twilight that the useless sack of Garbage rammed into you and tried to kill you so she comes after me, She' ll want to finish the job on my ugly, blind ass." I said doing my best to glare at where I heard her voice.

I immediately felt her trying to push me to the ground, but I fought back and got on top of her. "I said leave me alone" I barked in her face, or at least where I thought it was.

I felt a slight shiver from her so I let her up. "What did you do to Twilight to make her so angry?" she asked, a hint of fright in her voice.

I pulled the letter out of my pack and threw it to her. "Here read this, it'll give you the basics of how I bucked up" I said before sitting down.

_There you are _I heard Tein say behind me. I turned my head so that my face was in her general direction and heard her gasp. _What happened to your eyes? _

I laughed thinking about it, "Oh, it's from when you threw that tree at me, one of the branches came by and" I motioned across my eyes and made a noise that sounded similar to cutting something. "So, basically, I'm blind now!" I said with a fake grin on my face.

I heard Rainbow Dash say something, and I turned my face towards her, just in time to receive a hoof to the face. "You deserve worse!" I heard her yell at me.

'That's it.' I thought. And I took flight, and made my swords appear around me. "Go back to your friends, and leave me the fuck alone." I said venom dripping from my voice.

"What'll you do if I don't?" I heard her say tauntingly.

I used where I heard her voice from as a reference point and used magic so I could see somewhat. The vision was very blurry, but I could see a splot of Cyan. I quickly used a binding spell on her and put a flaming sword next to her head, making the smell of burning hair assail my nostrils.

"I'll kill you." I said simply. I used what was left of my magic reserves to teleport her to the main square in Ponyville and fell to the floor panting. "Tein, I know you probably want to kill me after what you just saw, but can you please tell me where I am?" I said rolling over onto my back.

_You're right outside the Everfree _she said before I heard her hooves patting on the dirt as she walked away _If I ever see you in the Everfree again, I will kill you and burn your corpse _I heard her say.

Before she was out of earshot I yelled at her "Why not now?" and started laughing manically.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I laid there before I heard the clomping of more hooves, and wing beats approaching me.<p>

I didn't move, and just sat there with my injured eyes closed. I heard a familiar voice say sadly "daddn", and I twitched slightly.

"Will my torment never end?" I said quietly before I felt a horn pressed up against my throat. "Oh ho ho!" I laughed "Going to kill me now?"

"No, but if you don't shut up I will" I heard Celestia's voice say. "So, do you have any good reason for attempting to kill one of my little ponies?"

I sat still for a moment thinking, "When I threatened too, or when one of my spells messed up and knocked Rainbow into me?" I deadpanned.

I felt the horn press harder, "You threatened one of them?" She said in a surprised, but obviously angry voice.

I nodded the best I could with her horn where it was. "And, I have no good reason for doing so, other than she assaulted me, but of corse, who would take my word for it. Look at my face and ask Miss Rainbow Dash." I said again, with little emotion in my voice.

The horn lightened as Rainbow Dash said "yep I beat him" answering the obvious question that the others probably had.

"Oh and before you ask why I'm blind let's just say I learned to not try and carry a mare over a forest who's spirit hates me" I said, with a small chuckle.

There was a lengthy silence, where I half expected the horn to plunge in and kill me, but nothing happened. I felt the horn slowly leaving my throat and I got up.

"So, what happens now?" I asked as I felt a filly wrap her hooves around my leg. "Daddn" She said rubbing her face into my leg. I bent down and nuzzled her for a moment, but backed away from her. "What are you to forgive so quickly?" I said rubbing a hoof through her mane.

"Well, either you can go and live a peaceful live with YOUR filly," I heard Celestia say "Or I could throw you in the dungeon. Girls? What do you think?" She said.

Rainbow Dash immediately retorted with "Dungeon", but I;m guessing that the others gave her a look, because a few seconds later she said "What? He's Dangerous"

The rest of them, weighed it on what Twilight and Fluttershy told them.

Well at the end of it, there was two votes I go to the dungeon, Dash and apparently Twilight. And the rest said Maybe I could diverse another chance.

"Hm," I said "I woulda thought you ladies would hate my guts after what Twilight and Fluttershy told you. Ah well, like they say, Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I said pointing my face up like I was looking at the stars.

* * *

><p>After a few days, I had enough magic to make my eyes heal up so that I could see again. I just walked around the town a couple of times happy to have my sight back, and even happier that nopony I saved recognized me.<p>

It was peaceful, and eventually I ended up asking Fluttershy, why Marrisa kept on with the whole idea of us getting together, but every time I asked she immediately started to shy away from me. I had no idea what had gotten into her, so I just overlooked it.

**Ending Notations:** ** Yay for random ass one-eighties that made the chapter end rather nicely! No I have No freaking clue WHY I did this, I just FELT LIKE IT! and before anyone asks, this is not the last chapter **


	39. Yes

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the dirt road to the school house to pick up Marrisa, humming a light tune I had heard a long time ago.<p>

It had been a few years since the indecent with the forest, and all of those shades. My experiences still haunt me, but luckily only in my dreams.

I waved towards a pony that had just picked up his colt from the school and was walking back to town.

Many of the refugees that I had saved had stayed here in Ponyville, like myself, and built families. I had started to live with the only pony that I thought I could actually trust, which oddly enough was the butter colored mare that had taken me in right before I had begun my little expedition into the Everfree, Fluttershy. We hadn't been doing anything besides talking most of the time, I helped her tend to her animals, she let me stay with her. The first time that Marrisa had called her 'Mommy' I almost died laughing.

The small alicorn saw me and shouted "Daddn!" before taking flight and air tackling me. I caught her in a hug and tickled her a bit with my hooves.

"Hey!" She said between laughing, "quit it!" I stopped and put her on my back like I always had done, and gave the teacher, Ms. Cheerilee a smile and a wave before turning around and heading home.

"So what are we going to do today?" I heard the filly say excitedly on my back. I stopped and put a hoof up to my chin for a moment.

"Well, Daddn has to meet an old friend today." I said looking over my shoulder at the filly, "So you're going to get to play with your little friends" I paused for a moment trying to remember the name of the little group that the fillies had set up. "Hey what was the name of the group you and your friends call yourselves again?"

"We're the," She said pausing for dramatic effect. "Cutiemark Crusaders!" she shouted as he friends had popped out of nowhere. She had gotten the name from a few older fillies who had already received theirs, but didn't want the club to die out.

Their little group consisted of her, their leader, and the fillies and colts of most of Twilight and her friends, excluding Fluttershy. A small hyperactive unicorn colt, named Starswirl, was Twilights', a smaller pegasus filly who always seemed to be wearing extremely fancy clothes was Rarity's, her name being Jewel. Applejacks pegasus colt always seemed to be butting his head against Rainbow Dash's pegasus filly, their names being, Applebuck and Rainrunner. Pinkie Pie's colt was very quiet and hard to spot, he was the only earth pony out of the bunch, but was almost like a male, mini Twilight, he always seemed to have his head in a book.

I shook my head a bit, trying to get my hearing back from the barrage of voices. "Alright, you didn't need to shout, I'm right in front of you." I said. I picked my filly up off my back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "If you're not home before the sun goes down I'm grounding you." I said shaking my hoof at her.

"Yes Daddn." She said nodding her head furiously anxious to go and play with her friends. "I love you!" She said running off.

"Love you too." I said quietly watching the small group of ponies scurry off. I started back for home to inform Fluttershy that I wouldn't be able to help out much today, and that Marrisa was out playing with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Oh please don't tell me you're going somewhere again" The distraught voice of Fluttershy rang from the kitchen. I was sitting on the sofa reading a light book I had borrowed from the Library for the fifth time since getting it. "The last time you went off somewhere you returned..." I could almost hear her shiver. "badly injured" She finished.<p>

I put my book down and went into the kitchen. She was standing over by her small stove cutting up a carrot. I walked up behind her and wrapped my hooves around her waist making her gasp and drop the knife on the cutting board. I used my magic to continue cutting where she left off and turned her around.

"You worry too much! That was a freak accident with a band of raiders when I was returning from Appleloosa." I said giving her a hug to make the memories go away.

The raiders that had attacked the train had wanted everypony to give up all their valuables, which they had, except me who was at the back of the train. They had ordered me to give it up and held me at horn point, but I didn't have anything. To make a long story short, they didn't believe me and I was seriously burned for a few weeks, they didn't make it off the train. The conductors were still pissed at me for leaving such horrible scorch marks on the inside of one of the cars. At the end of it I could've pulled off an effective Freddy Kruger impersonation, but I hand made most of the more noticeable scars disappear with magic.

She buried her face into my chest and sighed. "what'll I do with you?" she questioned. I just chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe make me cook your food and clean your house" I said jokingly, but she looked up at me and smiled. "I'll hold you too that when you get back" She said.

We sat there laughing for a minute before a buzzer went off that marked that dinner was ready, I let her go and she blushed while I just stood there smiling.

I walked back into the living room as Marrisa hopped in the door, hooves all covered in mud. I gave her a look and she turned to go to the restroom to wash her hooves. I shut the door with magic and sighed rolling my eyes 'Kids' I thought.

We ate a normal dinner, chatting all the while. Marrisa telling us about what she and her friends had done, and Fluttershy telling her about how she and I had tended to all of the animals. Like usual, I inhaled my food even with all the chatter and put my dishes in the drainer after scouring them with magic.

"I'll be off!" I said opening the door with a light cloak and pack on. I walked outside the cottage and looked towards my destination, the Everfree.

* * *

><p>I noted how much it had changed since the last time I had been in there, laughing a bit at how I hadn't noticed it living so close and all. The trees had changed considerably from their old gloomy looks, to nice fresh, Alive ones, there were even a small cluster of flowers at the edge going into the forest.<p>

I smiled remembering the spirit that lived inside. I sighed and looked at my hooves as I stood in front of the treeline, remembering the bad tone we had left off on.

I shot my head up quickly fighting back all of the bad feelings, replacing them with hope. "No, I'm here to apologies, I just don't want her angry at me anymore." I said out loud, trying to cheer myself on.

I had rarely to anymore with all of the nice ponies around me, but sometimes I still talked to myself, if not just for the remembrance of old times.

I walked into the forest with my head held high, and called out into it's depths. "Tein! Tein, I need to speak with you!"

I heard a faint whisper from within, and a small growl. The spirit of the forest started to approach, with a lion of the same translucent skin as her.

_What do you want? _I heard from her, and again the lion growled.

I looked over at the lion questioningly, but looked back at her. "I came to apologies, for the horrible things I said and did so long ago" I said looking her in the eyes.

She looked right back at me and smiled softly. _I accept your apology, but have you done the same for the fillies you hurt back then?_ she said.

I nodded, and smiled as well. "They have forgiven me, Rainbow Dash took a bit longer, but I cannot blame her." I said. "All the others have forgiven me, but I always regretted not coming after you back then, you were the only one who was a friend to me."

She stepped closer, but the lion just sat down. When she was right in front of me she gave me a light hug, which surprised me a bit, but I returned it none the less. We parted and she motioned for the lion sitting watching us.

_Thanks to you, a few of my brothers and sisters have started to return from the places that they had gone. _She said, smile never leaving her face.

The lion got up and approached, as he did, he turned into a large earth pony as he approached. _Tein has told me much about you, pony. _He said in a very deep voice. The spirit stopped and looked me over. _I understand why she finds you interesting, you have much magical power. _

I chuckled a bit, "Well, I'm not really a pony between you and me"I said smiling. His eyes widened a little bit, but he remained the same otherwise. _Explain. _He said, motioning with a hoof.

I smiled again, and looked at Tein. My horn started to glow and my body began too change. My horn shrunk down into my skull and my wings did the same into my back. The shiny white coat I had disappeared revealing very pale skin, my red mane grew out a little longer and my tail disappeared completely.

I stood there completely naked, but in a human form looking down on the two spirits. "This is what I used to look like" I said. "It is only a temporary spell, but it shows what I had been, many years ago."

The look on his face was priceless. I released the spell and shrunk back into my alicorn form. "I used to be a human." I said blankly, looking the male spirit in the eyes.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the forest waving back at the siblings, they waved back and the male drifted back into his lion form.<p>

As I walked back to the house that I lived in I pulled out a small box that I had bought a while back. Clicking it open, I examined the small bracelet that was inside. It was a simple gold band with a fairly large star ruby inset set in the middle of it.

The stallion at the shop told me that it was a special kind of bracelet that mares usually used for marriage ceremonies, seeing as it was enchanted so that once it was given to that certain mare, she would be the only one able to wear it.

I had bought it to propose to Flutteshy, but there was a large pit in my stomach. Seeping out of it was what I unfortunately knew would happen, she'd say no.

I sighed and put it back in my bag clipping it shut. 'I don't care' I thought to myself trotting a bit faster towards the cottage 'I'll ask even if I end up embarrassing the hell out of myself.' I broke into a full gallop.

I had forgotten my old thoughts of 'always being alone' and given in to the thing I knew in my gut was true, I loved Fluttershy.

I burst into the cottage, waking none, since everyone I lived with was a heavy sleeper. The sun started to rise outside as I trotted upstairs and knocked on the mare's door. It slowly opened to reveal a rather tired Fluttershy, but her face brightened when she saw me.

"Ah, where were you?" She asked giving me a light hug.

I pushed her away lightly and just smiled, "I was talking to an old friend, but that's besides the point." I said pulling out the small box. I lowered myself into a bowing position and her eyes widened. "Fluttershy, will you marry me?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be, and bracing myself.

The soft voice I heard was like a slap in the face when I heard it.

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the conclusion to your show, feel free to get up and stretch. Please make your way to the exits, and do not leave any garbage behind. <strong>


	40. Epilouge

**Author's Notations: **

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>I stood over the grave that I had long since been visiting since the her death. It read;<p>

_RIP_

_Fluttershy_

_1983-2621_

I had tears in my eyes, even though it had been years since she had passed from old age. There was that nagging voice in the back of my head, that had reared up his ugly head after she had passed away. "Why don't you just go and live off by yourself? You'd never have to feel this pain again that way. Just cut all of your ties, in maybe more ways than one"

"Shut up" I said quietly. Other ponies that were passing by looked over at me oddly, but I ignored them. I had been, since her death, coming by every day telling her about my day, but today... it just didn't feel right to disturb her.

With my head hanging low and tears freely flowing from my eyes, I walked out of the Ponyville cemetery, passing the graves of my wife's six friends on my way out. As I passed the one that was labeled _Twilight Sparkle _I felt a pang of guilt.

Looking back, I had a rather bad fight with the filly back before she had died. "I'm sorry..." I said walking past.

I looked up to see Spike sitting by the gate of the cemetery, waiting for me to come out.

"You alright there?" He said looking down at me with a worried look on his face. I nodded and without looking at him, continued towards the house Fluttershy and I used to live in.

I walked through most of the town in the same manner. A few of the older mares and stallions saying their usual "hello", but I ignored them and just concentrated on putting one hoof in front of the other.

I felt a small impact on my side, but just kept on walking, there was a small "Sorry" behind me coming from my guess being Rainrunner and Applebuck's filly.

As I neared the edge of town, which had grown considerably, I looked up at the sky to see a few birds flying over. I let out a light sigh, and looked in front of me, to see my pet fox, Rubya, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I stopped and ran a hoof down her back, making her arch up like a cat.

"Go back home, I'll meet you there." I said down to the small red fox. She nodded and bounded off towards the small cottage I still lived in.

* * *

><p>As the sun was going down, I opened the door seeing the animals scurrying around. I put food in each of the bowls that lined the walls in the kitchen, and started for the stairs.<p>

As I walked past Fluttershy's room, I felt like there was someone inside, but when I opened the door nopony was standing there. I let out a sigh as I looked over her room. I had left it the same as she had, besides a bit of cleaning to make sure nothing bad happened to anything in here.

As I closed the door I thought I saw something inside, but I ignored it, seeing as how I had started to see things a bit more often.

I walked towards my room that was down the hall a bit and next to the bathroom, and opened the door. The room was rather barren, just a bed in the corner with a small nightstand next to it with a small lamp and a book on it.

As I looked at the book I could hear my therapist's words.

_You should write a book about your life. Maybe it'll help you get over some of it. _

I had done just as he had suggested, and wrote a book. I only had to finish it.

I walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on it picking the book up in my hooves along with my old wooden pencil, and started writing.

_**Throughout my life, I have had good times and bad times. Through all of these I have realized that loneliness is one of the worst things a pony can suffer from, and alcohol never helps, it just makes you feel worse when you wake up with a hangover. To my reader, whomever might be reading this; Live your life to the fullest, even if you're immortal you still feel the same emotions that everyone else feels, sometimes they just become dulled.**_

I read over what I had wrote for a few times before looking over at the fireplace that sat on the other side of the room. My horn started to glow as the fire sparked itself to life.

I slowly got up off of my bed and walked over to the fire, looking into it with wondering eyes. I pulled my mind away from the flames and looked over at the home-made leather covered book. A small smile crossed my face as I threw my life into the fire and watched it burn.

I watched as the many, many pages I had wrote on started to smolder. "Well, Mister Renolds" I said remembering the name of the old pony that had been my therapist. " I must say that did make me feel better, forgetting one's past is better than reliving it over and over again, especially when you're immortal" I started to laugh, and continued for a good while.

I remembered one thing before leaving the room after putting the fire out. Those words still struck me as odd when she had said them, but I was all the happier to hear them.

"I love you"

**Ending Notations: My few fans out there, I hope you find this ending more satisfactory, because I did. **


End file.
